


For The Love of a Super- Soldier

by elizabethmwest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Original Female Character, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint doesn't have a family, Clintasha - Freeform, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Iron Man 1, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stony - Freeform, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Tony Stark's Daughter is OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmwest/pseuds/elizabethmwest
Summary: Addison Stark had it all, a family (of sorts), four PhD's, she had a soulmark, and she lived the life that most kids would dream of having. But there was one thing she didn't have, her soulmate. Four years after her father's kidnapping, Addison and the team were on the manhunt for Bucky Barnes, who just happened to be, Addison's soulmate. But will everything go as Addison planned?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the original characters, the other characters belong to Marvel Comics.

 

I was five when my dad first found out about me and when I received my soulmark. People with soulmarks are rare and few between, typically women are the only ones who have soulmarks (excluding their partners). My father never had one but my mother did; her passing before she found out who her soulmate was. He found me in a disheveled orphanage, starving, and unable to see past the length of my arm.

I remember the day he first came to me and told me who he was. I remember staring up into his warm brown eyes, seeing the love seeping through them, and the care he took as he picked me up; carrying me away from that hell. As the lady who ran the home handed him my birth certificate and the papers for my release, he clutched me tightly, never letting me go until we got to the car. I grew up without a mother but with a loving father. He’s eccentric, brilliant, loving and all Tony Stark is. But everything changed when a certain super soldier came into my life, causing it to become even more wild.


	2. How I Wish, How I Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End for Notes

“Dad?” I stumbled into the kitchen of the mansion, half awake, half asleep still. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and took in how my father looked, lying on the counter, fast asleep. I laughed to myself and nudged him awake. “Dad, get up. This isn’t good for your back.” Smiling, I turned the coffee on, the aroma of freshly ground beans filling the air, scratching my collarbone where my soulmark rested, waking my dad up in the process.

 

“Morning sweetheart.” he kissed my forehead and poured himself a huge mug of coffee. “So, what’s the plan today, Dad? Am I ever going to see you again?” I teased, getting his attention. “Are you saying that I don’t give you enough attention?” He looked at me forlornly and slightly ashamed. “Dad. No, I swear. I’m just teasing. We should have a daughter- father movie night with a shit ton of pizza though. Preferably tonight.” I smiled brightly at him, making him light up a little.

 

He nodded furiously and then groaned as his phone rang. “Goddammit, Obie. I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of my head and ran off to deal with Obadiah, his asshole partner (Grandpa’s best friend), of Stark Industries. Pepper rushed in, frazzled and worried. “Addie, do you know where your dad is?” I stared at her, sipping my coffee. “You just missed him, Pep. He ran off, talking to Obadiah.” I grimaced at his name. “Damn. I hate how riled up Obie makes your father.” Pepper looked at me as I stood there in my pajamas.

 

“Do you have class today Addie?” Pepper hugged me lightly. “Unfortunately, at ten.” I glared at the clock and kept on drinking from my mug. “You’ll do great, Addie. You’re absolutely brilliant. Just like your father.” She held my shoulders and I smiled sadly back at her. “It really sucks that dad can’t even tell anyone that I exist though…” I wiped away a tear. “Talk to him, Addie. Tell him how you feel, sweetie. Your dad is a little oblivious incase you haven’t noticed.” Pepper smiled warmly at me before stepping back. “I gotta run, honey. I’ll be up after you finish class.” And with that she was gone.

 

I stepped into my warm room, taking in the decor. My walls were decorated in pictures of dad and me, Uncle Rhodey and me, my awards, and a single picture of my mom and me before she died. I pulled on a black cardigan, a AC/DC tank top, and jeans, tugging on my black boots before running down to the workshop. “Dad?! J, Override code: Addison Margaret Stark 1970AC04251991.”  

 

The door opened to reveal my dad furiously arguing with Obadiah. “No, Obie. I’m not going to Afghanistan at all! I already promised Addison that I would be with her.” I stopped where I was and started to tear up. Stupid Obadiah and stupid SI taking the only person I have from me all the damned time. “Dad, it’s okay. Go. Pepper and I will do something.” I smiled sadly as he looked guiltily back at me.

 

“Fine. I’ll go. Just this once alright? Addie is the main focus of my life Obie and you know this.” He stopped and hugged me before I ran off. “Good luck, sweetheart!” I ran down to the garage and tugged on my leather jacket, hopping onto my baby, a sleek black Ducati Scrambler Icon.

 

As I tucked my dark hair up into the helmet, I sighed, starting my bike up. I tore through Manhattan to arrive at NYU just in time for class. I stomped into my mechanical engineering class and started to work. Much like my dad, I was raised to have a love for engineering, knowing that one day, SI would be passed on to me. The day blurred by and I was home soon again.

 

I arrived to my dad getting into his Audi. “Addie!” he hugged me tightly and I breathed in his scent. “I’ll miss you, dad. Please be safe.” He chuckled and squeezed me tighter. “I promise sweetheart. Have faith in your old man okay? I ordered you and Pep some pizzas. I’m really sorry about SI crashing our movie night. We’ll have one when I get back.”

 

As the Audi sped out of the garage, I walked to the elevator, shooting up to the main floor where Pepper was waiting, along with Obadiah Stane, my enemy. “How was school, Addie? Anything fun? Any cute boys?” Pepper winked at me as she pulled me into a warm hug. “It was good, Pep and no to the boys. No one wants to be with the weird engineering girl who’s also just 18.” I smiled at her, sending a glare to Stane.

 

“Hello, Addison. Your father informed me that I “ruined” your father- daughter movie night.” He smiled like the snake he is. “Well that’s how it always goes.” I looked away and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. “I feel like you don’t like me very much, Addison.” “Not really, you ass. I never get to see my father and when we have a chance, you snatch him up and away from me. Just like Grandpa Howard did with dad when I was born! Fuck off, Stane!” I yelled, storming off into my room.

 

“Addie, love? Will you please come out? Obadiah is gone sweetie.” I cried into my pillow as Pepper walked in, smiling softly. “It’ll be okay, honey. Your dad loves you so much. Never forget that, Addie.” She hugged me and left me to release all of my emotions. Days passed and no word came in from my dad. And then my entire world collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there you guys! I just wanted to let you know, I will be updating every Sunday, and that the chapter should be getting longer as the story progresses. I wanted to thank you all who have left a kudos, I greatly appreciate them! This is also my first story on Archive, so any comments are greatly appreciated (as long as they're constructive criticism), and I hope you guys like it!


	3. There Will Be An Answer, Let It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

Pepper came rushing into my room three days later, bawling, and held me close. “Addie, honey, I’m so so sorry…. Your dad’s Humvee was blown up and he’s missing.” She sobbed and held me closer. I sat there in total silence, absorbing what she had just told me. I threw her arms off of me and ran out of the room. “JARVIS, get a hold of Uncle Rhodey. Now.” I ordered. 

 

The screen in front of me showed my loving uncle. “Addie, honey, calm down.” “Where's dad, Uncle Rhodey?” I looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears. “I don’t know, sweet pea. I wasn’t with him...I’m so sorry honey.” Rhodey stared at me while I fumed. “I bet it was Obadiah fucking Stane! The dickbag has it out for me and always hated dad for being the one who took over SI after Howard died!” I was fuming as Happy walked in.  “Addie?” he looked at me, confused as I ranted about Obadiah Stane. 

 

“Now Addison, you wouldn’t want to make me angry would you?” I heard the snake’s voice over my yelling and I turned sharply to face him. “You.” I kept my gaze of hatred on him. “I’m assuming Miss Potts informed you of your father’s disappearance. And that I am legally in charge of SI in his absence.” He smirked as Pepper walked out, head held high.

 

“Actually Stane, I hold Tony’s chair, in his absence. As will Addie, his daughter, who will legally own Stark Industries. It’s stated in Tony’s living will.” Pepper rested her hand on my shoulder as I held my place. “A woman? Nevertheless, a bastard child of a Stark?” He laughed loudly as I surged towards him, aiming to kill. 

 

Happy grabbed me before I could attack Stane; who guaffed as he walked off. “I hate him so fucking much!” I yelled as he left the mansion. “Addison Margaret Stark! Calm down.” Rhodey yelled through the video chat, having watched everything go down. I stopped, staring at my godfather, who NEVER used my full name.

 

“Addie, you can’t just let this get to you. Your dad would want you to continue to go to school and focus on that, not on him. I promise, we will find him. I love you, Adds. Be good. I’ll make sure to be there for your graduation too.” and with that he was gone. I fell limply to the ground and stared at the floor. “I’m going to see Aunt Peggy. She deserves to know.” I rode off to the nursing home where Peggy Carter, my favorite aunt, was living. 

 

“Hey Aunt Peggy. It’s, Addie.” I hugged her tightly. “Addison, my dear! What a surprise! How’s your father?” She smiled brightly up at me. “He’s doing great Aunt Pegs. He’s been off on some meeting in some place.” I smiled, trying to keep the facade up for her. “That’s great darling. Give him my love will you, dear? And make sure he comes around more. I do enjoy his craziness.” 

 

We talked for ten minutes before her memory slipped and I was told to leave. I trudged off into the warm spring air outside the nursing home, calling my dad. “Leave a voicemail.” my dad’s voice rang and I teared up. “Hey, dad. It’s, Addie. I miss you so much…. Please come home safe to me and Pepper and Uncle Rhodey. Aunt Peggy asked about you today…. She misses you just as much as I do. Please ,dad, be safe.” I bawled into the phone. I calmed down enough to go to work on time though. 

 

“Hey, Addie!” Peter, my co-worker, smiled at me from the espresso machine where he was making a regular’s coffee. “Hey, Pete.” I tried to smile as I put on my apron and went to take orders. The afternoon flew by full of coffee and dealing with asshole customers, oddly enough, one had an eye patch. As my shift ended, I hopped on my baby and grabbed some pasta from the shop next door and rushed home. 

 

“Pepper? I’m home! I want to apologize for how I acted earlier!” I yelled into the mansion hallways as I walked to the kitchen. As I walked in Pepper stood up, smiling softly at me. Happy stood next her watching carefully as I walked in. “I brought fresh pasta from the store next to Cool Beanz for dinner.” I held up the bag and Pepper squealed happily. 

 

I had JARVIS  play Black Sabbath as I cooked the sauce and boiled the pasta. “Hey, sweets. I know you miss him but it’s only been a few days. I’m sure your dad is okay.” Pepper hugged me tightly, much like my dad did before he left. 

 

“Thanks Pep. I’m so sorry for how I acted earlier. It was out of line and I being a huge bitch to you…” She hugged me tightly as the pasta finished and I drained it. “I never got to tell dad about how I wanted him to tell everyone that I’m his daughter.” I began to tear up as Pepper held me close, smoothing my thick brown hair down. “It’s alright, Addie. Stay calm for him.” Pepper murmured into my hair. 

 

After dinner, Pepper stayed behind while Happy went home, and I trudged off to my dad’s room. I changed into pjs quickly and crawled into his king sized bed. It smelt of motor oil and his musky cologne; the smell of home. I curled up under the deep red and gold comforter, drawing on my Stark Pad for a new bot for me to build to rival DUM-E or even Butterfingers. I slowly fell asleep to my dad’s scent and the pitter patter of rain falling on the roof, dreaming of my dad and praying for his safety. 

 

~Two Months Later~

I stood on the stage in front of my peers, receiving valedictorian honors and graduating Summa Cum Laude from NYU for bio engineering, chemical engineering, mechanical engineering, and history. Pepper, Happy, and Uncle Rhodey all cheered me on as I walked across the stage. 

 

I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at them, but didn’t see my dad with them, proud of me. I walked off and walked to my family. Uncle Rhodey stared down at his phone and smiled. “Addie, sweet pea, your dad’s been found.” he smiled. I cried in happiness as Pepper clutched me tightly, crying into my robe. “Let’s go get him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this chapter, I greatly appreciate it!


	4. Here Comes The Sun, Here Comes The Sun, And I Say It'll Be All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes

I stared at my dad, laying in a hospital bed, dying because of shrapnel in his heart. The moment I first saw him after two months of being missing, had been bittersweet. 

 

_ As the jet landed, I found myself sprinting across the tarmac to greet my dad. The door flung open, but, dad didn’t walked out. I stood there, confused. “Dad?”  He was being wheeled out and looked like absolute shit. He was thin and pale, clutching his chest. “What’s wrong with my dad?” I asked one of the soldiers, but they just shoved me off. “Dad? Please someone, tell me what happened to my dad.” I begged, falling to the concrete. Uncle Rhodey came and picked me up, carrying me to the hospital as dad received surgery to try and remove the shrapnel from his heart. The only thing keeping him alive was a car battery attached to his chest.  _

 

I held my dad’s hand as he woke up. “Addie?” he called out hoarsely, looking for me. “I’m right here, dad.” I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry for putting you through this and missing your graduation. You must hate me…” He looked away. “Dad, I’m not upset. I missed you so much. I don’t give a shit about my graduation either. All that matter is that you’re okay.” I kissed his knuckles and he squeezed my hand tighter. 

 

“Hey, dad, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about before the kidnapping.” I started, not looking at him. He squeezed my hand again, telling me to go on. “I to go public that I’m your daughter. I’m 18 and I know that I can handle it. Please, dad, I’m tired of hiding from who I am.” I smiled at him as he teared up. “Really? Addie, oh my god..” I wiped away one of his tears. “Just like your mother. Brave, beautiful, and smart as a whip.” I chuckled. “I got my brains from you, doofus.” He smiled back at me, tear glistening in his eyes. 

 

A week later and dad was released from the hospital. He locked himself away in the workshop, creating a new way to keep him alive. A loud cracking noise and explosion sent me running for the workshop, fearful for his life. “Dad?! Are you okay?” I looked around the smoky workshop and saw my idiot father standing in the middle, smiling.

 

“The actual hell, dad? You're supposed to be resting, you still have the shrapnel embedded in your heart!” I stared at him, appalled by what I was seeing. “I figured it out, Addie! I’m saved!” He yelled, grabbing me and picking me up. “Put me down! I swear, you’re going to hurt yourself one day doing that.” I sent him a playful glare and he hugged me closer. 

 

We went to dinner later that night to celebrate his finishing of his project. “So, when’s the press conference, about me?” I asked, studying his face. “Well, if that reporter doesn’t stop looking at you like that, very soon.” He smiled, grabbing my hand. “Dad, cool it. It’ll be fine.” I smiled and ate a bite of my chicken. “So, heard anything about what happened while you were gone?” I asked cautiously, not knowing if Uncle Rhodey had tattled or not.

 

“Uh, well, Pepper did tell me that you blew up on Obie, and that Honey bear was the only one that got you to calm down.” He sent a stern look my way as I stared down at the cloth covered table. “About that, I’m not sorry, you know that I don’t trust Stane. There’s something very snake- like about him and he’s honestly creepy.” I looked my father in the eyes, our matching brown eyes boring into our souls. 

 

“Believe me, if Obie wasn’t so high up in the ranks at SI, I’d get rid of him in a heartbeat. But, he was friends with your grandfather and his creepy, snake-likeness? He’s always been that way, especially after what happened with Howard and Grandma Maria. Hell, the man doesn’t even like me, and I’m CEO and the owner of SI.” Dad chuckled, biting down into a pastry. “Why don’t you fire him then?” I prodded gently.

 

“The board doesn’t trust me like how they trust Obie. He’s been there longer and knew what Howard wanted. They all think I’ve gone to soft because of you.” I rolled my eyes at that response and studied my aging father carefully. His brown eyes were still filled with warmth and love but he had aged over the two months he was gone. His hair was still pitch black but I saw some straggling gray hairs in the thick mop. 

 

I tossed my thick brown hair over my shoulder and smiled at my father who was going off on a story about Jarvis and Grandma Maria. “Hey, dad. What’ve you been doing down in the lab?” He looked at me, startled. “Uh, maybe it’d be best, if I showed you. After all, I have one for you too.” He got up, paid the bill and led me to the Audi. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” the young journalist from inside had followed us.

 

“Yes?” Dad turned around, his brown eyes glimmering. “Is this another one of your catches of the week or someone who’s captured your heart?” The journalist shoved the recorder under his nose and dad grimaced. “Well, she’s had my heart for a long time. Ever since she was born.” He smiled at me and I rolled my dark eyes at him. “Wait, what?” the kid looked confused as we bantered not with our voices, but with eyes. “I’m his daughter, you dolt.” and with that we left. 

 

We got back to the mansion where a furious Pepper was waiting for us. “You guys told some kid that Addie was your daughter?!” Pepper was absolutely livid at us. “Well, the kid thought Addie, was my “Flavor of the Week” so we set him straight.” Dad shrugged and continued to walk. “Sorry, Pep. I was the one who said it.” I looked away and she sighed. “You Starks just love to blurt things out at the worst times.” She shook her head. 

 

“Well, goodnight, Addie. I have an early morning, so I’ll be by later tomorrow.” and with that, she was gone. I ran down to the workshop and saw my dad with the most bad ass suit. “Holy shit! The hell is that?!” I exclaimed, overjoyed. “It’s a suit I designed when I was kidnapped. I was thinking about actually calling myself, Iron Man, and getting out there, once I get a hang of the controls, and saving lives. Maybe. I’m also stopping weapon production from SI. We’re all about clean energy now sweetheart.” I ran over to him, pulling him into a warm and loving hug.

 

“I’m so proud of you, dad.” I sneezed in the dusty workshop, staring at Grandpa’s old inventions and seeing a larger than life blueprint staring back at me. “What’s this?” I looked over the scrawling handwriting. “It’s called an arc reactor. Howard designed it to be big enough to power buildings. I created a smaller one to help my heart keep beating so you know, I don’t die.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned back into him. “We’re gonna be fine, Addie. Have faith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there you guys, this week I'm posting two chapters because from Iron Man 1 to The Avengers, are pretty short chapters. Tune in next Sunday for new chapters!


	5. Pleased to Meet You, Hope You Guess My Name.

Three years had passed since that fateful day when my father and Uncle Rhodey took on Obadiah Stane. I always knew the bastard was sketchy but no one ever believed me until he created his own suit.  A loud crash from the kitchen woke me up in a start. I crept out of my room, quietly, and walked into the room, where a blond man stood. I stared at the super soldier standing in my kitchen. I grabbed a rolling pin and held it up.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” I yelled, trying to defend myself. “One, language, two, I’m Steve Rogers.” I stared at him in disbelief. “Uh, fuck no you’re not Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers is dead. He died in 1947 when he crashed the plane into the Atlantic. There is no way in fucking hell you’re Steven Grant Rogers.” I threw the rolling pin at him and dashed off into my room of the penthouse in the Stark Tower.

 

“DAD?!” I screamed, running into his room, throwing myself on the bed next to his sleeping form. “The actual fuck, Addie?! I just got home and got to bed.” He groaned and rolled over, glaring at me. “Who the fuck is in our kitchen?” I whispered. “Captain America. And yes, he’s the real Captain. I made sure.” he rolled over and went back to sleep as I crept into the living room. 

 

“So, anything you want to apologize for?” a deep, throaty voice rang from behind me. “What the shit, Rogers?” I glared at him with a glare worth of Satan himself. “Language.” He reminded me. “I can say whatever the fuck I want because one, this is technically my house, and two, I am so sorry I threw a rolling pin at your face that is worthy of the Greek Gods.” I crossed my arms, staring at the Adonis across from me. “And who are you exactly?” Steve glanced at me.

 

“Addison Stark, Tony’s daughter. It’s nice to meet you, Captain Rogers.” I stuck my hand out at him and he took it. “It’s nice to meet you, Addison. Why are you up at three in the morning, if I may ask?” “Well you see, some super soldier came into my home and made a racket, therefore, waking me up to unleash my wrath.”  Steve chuckled and took a step back. 

 

“Tony said we could stay the night, so here we are. I’m not going to get any sleep, so I’ll just stay here.” Steve plopped down on the couch and I sat in my comfy chair across from him. “Look, I typically make breakfast after missions. Is there anything you guys like in particular?” I asked him softly.

 

He perked up at the sound of breakfast and smiled. “We like waffles mostly. I eat the most though…” He looked away. “That’s fine. You’ll just have to help me.” I smiled and ruffled his golden hair. The blond smiled at me and looked off to where my dad’s room was. 

 

“Quick question. Has your dad really been with anyone before?” Steve looked at me shyly. “Uh… Not that I really know of. He was with my mom for a few years before I was born. Howard managed to really fuck that one up. It’s a long story too. He’d really only been with random chicks up until he found me when I was five. He refuses to bring that into our home, because of me, so not really.” I shrugged, picking at my nails. “Wait, so Tony was actually with someone for longer than a night?” Steve looked shocked and I sighed. “I’m guessing you want the story huh.” He nodded furiously and I began. 

 

“This is how my dad always told me how he and my mom got together… “

_ Tony Stark was sixteen and at MIT, working on his second doctorate and was furiously working for another. Addilyn Corrigan was eighteen and happened to run into the disheveled, sleep- deprived (handsome) genius of the school. He had been working on his first bot, DUM-E, for his thesis for the last forty- eight hours and came stumbling to the dorms like a drunk man at one- thirty in the morning. _

 

_ She heard the crashing from outside and went to go see what had been going on to find Tony Stark, the resident genius, passed out on the floor. She dragged him to her dorm room and let him crash there until he woke up the next morning, asking for coffee. They went out for coffee and it was love.  _

 

“ They dated until they both graduated and then dad was planning on asking her to marry him when she got pregnant, with me. Then, Howard scared her to the point and paid her enough money to get by, to leave dad and to abort the Stark heiress. She refused but still left dad for her own safety. My mom died giving birth to me. I was put in an orphanage, because there was no one to claim me. Dad found me when I was five and it’s been like this ever since.” I finished and Steve looked at me, kind of in a dream like stance. 

 

“It’s not really a surprise that’s how they met.” Steve looked dreamily off towards my dad’s room. “Steve? Do you like my dad?” I asked softly, watching the super soldier blush. “What? I mean… It wasn’t really accepted back in my time..” he muttered. “Go for it. He deserves to be happy. It’s been kind of a shitty three years, ya know.” 

 

I smiled at the blond, trying to encourage him. “He probably doesn’t even like men so what’s the point.” Steve grumbled. “Actually, dad’s bisexual so… Give it a try Steve, it won’t hurt to.” He smiled up at me and looked away, his blue eyes filled with sadness. 

 

“What? Is there something wrong?” I asked softly, looking at Steve. “How old are you?” He quietly asked. “I’m 21. Why?” I studied his sad face. The sad glimmer in his eyes reflected across his face, showing his emotions. “I’m only 25…. He’d never go for anyone like me.” 

 

He looked away. “Steve, you do realize that you’re like, 97 or something right? Your body is the only thing that's still stuck on 25.” I laughed and he looked up hopeful. “So, wanna help me with those waffles?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story seems to be moving along fairly quickly, so I'm giving you guys two chapters this week. Eventually I will only be posting one chapter a week, and they're pretty long chapters. Thanks for reading!


	6. Oh, These Things Never Change

As daylight shined over the Tower, slowly, one by one, the Avengers began to rise to the smell of waffles, bacon, and eggs. First to come out was Natasha. The Russian still managed to look stunning, even as she was still half- asleep. “Morning, Nat. Coffee?” I held out her a mug of dad’s favorite blend and she graciously took it. “God, SHIELD coffee tastes like dirt and shit. Thank God, for your dad’s glorious taste in beans.” She kissed the top of my head and sipped loudly. 

 

Next crawled out Clint, our neighborhood archer and vent climber. “Holy shit, Addie, you’re not catching the kitchen on fire!” Clint exclaimed, getting a death glare from me and a stern look from Steve. “Language, Barton.” “That was once, you ass. Tease me again and you won’t get any coffee or waffles.” Smirking, I held his mug away from him. 

 

That got him to shut it. Nat laughed quietly as Bruce strolled in, calm from the Hulk out. I handed him a mug of chamomile tea and a plate of breakfast. He gave me a thank you smile and went down to his lab to work. “Wait, why does Banner get breakfast, but I don’t get coffee?” Clint whined, earning another glare from me. “Because my dad and Bruce are science bros. And also because he needs it after yesterday.” 

 

A loud crash came from the bedrooms and I laughed. “Morning, dad.” I handed him the biggest cup we had full of coffee. “Addie, you are a lifesaver and the absolute best.” Dad kissed my forehead and stumbled off to the workshop to get started on what SI or the Avengers needed for the day. “Hey, Steve?” “Yes, Addison?” 

 

The blond looked at me, shy after seeing my dad. I held out two plates, piled with food, and grinned. “Could you please bring my dad his breakfast. I have to keep Clint’s coffee away from him.” I smiled warmly at him, still holding the archer’s mug. 

 

“Oh, and call me Addie. Only Dad and Pep call me that when they’re mad.” I smiled at him.  **Steve and Dad would be cute. I ship it.** I signed to Natasha who looked at Steve and then nodded furiously. 

 

The golden retriever bounded off to feed my starving, genius father and I fucked around with Nat in the ring, wearing my suit. The suit fit my personality perfectly with its sleek design and black chrome. “Hey, Addie?” My dad stood in the doorway with Steve, who watched us fight in awe. “What’s up?” the face plate of my suit moved away and I smiled at him. “Come on, you and me, we’ve got some shopping to do.” 

 

~One Month Later~

“So, what’s going on?” I asked as I slipped on my boots and jacket, preparing myself to take my baby out. “Shopping. I’m going to invite the others to live here with us, on their own floors, of course.” He smiled slipping into the Audi R8. I revved up my baby, feeling the vibrations course through my body.  

 

Steve came bounding down the garage and stared at me. “Wait, you’re the one with the Ducati Scrambler Icon?” I smiled at the blond. “It’s good to know that you have taste in motorcycles.” I sped off leaving my dad in the dust as he got Steve in the car and they sped up to catch me. 

 

I stopped in front of an antique store in Brooklyn and turned off the bike, pulling off my helmet to let my hair fall down. Dad pulled up next to me and Steve was next to him, wide eyed and scared half to death. “You both drive like bats outta hell!” he shrieked as he exited the car.

 

“Eh. We just enjoying living in the fast lane.” I shoved my dad as he decided to be corny. “Hey! I’m old. Be nice.” He grumbled and I hip bumped Steve to be closer to him. “Why’re we here anyways?” Steve looked around the store curiously and I shot a glance at my dad. 

 

“You didn’t tell him?” I whispered. “Not yet… I have to work up the courage.” he muttered. “Tell him now.” and I walked off into the back of the store, browsing through coats. A beautiful navy blue pea coat stood out to me and I snatched it up. 

 

I scanned the insides for names and found one: a nickname, Bucky. I had the owner ring it up and I paid for it as my dad told Steve what was going on. Steve hugged him tightly and I swear he looked like he could’ve kissed my dad. They ran around the store, looking at a bunch of stuff until Steve had picked out all he wanted. 

 

As we headed back to the Tower, all that was on my mind was the name in the coat, Bucky. It sounded familiar and I shrugged it off. I swerved through traffic as what looked liked weird ass whatever the fuck they were, started causing terror in New York. “Shit fuck dammit all.” I sped faster to get back to the Tower to help defeat these little fuckers, whatever the fuck they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I'm going to start posting one chapter a week, starting next Sunday. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and if you are, leave a kudos or a comment, maybe both! I would love to hear from you guys, especially if it's about how you like the story, or even just to say hello. See you next week!


	7. But, Oh, They Couldn't Stop Me If They Tried. I'm Staying By Your Side.

I slid on the suit and ran out to join my dad and the Avengers, him stopping me. “Addie, I need you to stay here and hold down the fort.” I stared at my father with angry eyes. “You think I’m just going to sit around here and do nothing while you’re getting hurt?! Fuck no I’m not!” I stomped off, shooting myself into the sky, my father following me. 

 

“Addie, you’re not thinking this through.” he begged to me. “I don’t give a rats ass, dad. I’m not going to let you get hurt again. And that’s final.” I shot a repulsor beam at one of the weird things and floated a little higher. 

 

Steve was in his suit along with Nat and Clint, fighting the weird aliens in hand to hand combat. “Where the fuck are these fuckers coming from?!” I yelled into the comms. “Addie, language!” Steve sternly ordered.

 

“Sorry, Stevie.” I zoomed off, kicking some more asses and then I saw him. “Who the fuck is that dude?” I looked over at my dad. He was still, listening to the guy talk. “Who the fuck is Loki?” I muttered, kicking more of the alien’s asses. 

 

As the battle slowly came to a standstill, I watched a huge blond man, literally use lightning as his bitch. I landed and the suit compressed around me to make me again, Steve ran over. “Where’s your dad?!” he yelled, looking around the sky. “What do you mean where’s my dad?” I looked around, no sight of the red and gold suit that contained my only true family.

 

I watched as my dad plummeted out of the sky and towards the ground. I shot up in the suit to try and catch him,to only be thrown to the ground. “DAD!” I screamed as he hit the ground. Steve rushed over to this body, the face plate going back to see his face.

 

“Goddammit, Tony! You can’t die on Addie and me. I love you so much! You can’t die!” Steve wailed into the sky as my father stopped breathing. I stood my ground, crying silent tears as Nat and Clint held me close. The huge blond man watching us.

 

Sputtering came from the general direction of my dad and I snapped up to see him sit up, Steve crying into my dad’s neck. “Dad! You goddamn motherfucking asshole. Why the fuck would you go and do stupid shit like that?! Hell, you made Captain America bawl like a baby because HE almost lost you too. You could’ve died…. You almost left me alone without you again….” I cried into my hands. 

 

My dad had his arms around the bulky super soldier, who in return, cried into his neck some more. I furiously jetted back to the Tower, stripping out of my suit, and headed to the shower to try and calm down. 

 

“Addie, please come out of the bathroom. You’ve been in there for an hour.” Nat’s soothing alto voice rang through the intercom of my bathroom. I ran the soapy cloth over myself another time and stepped out; drying my hair as I walked into my room. I pulled on an simple dark blue knitted sweater and black leggings over my simple underwear.

 

I padded into the living room in socks and my hair braided back. I plopped down next to Nat and she pulled me close. “Hey, I know you’re furious with your father, but he’s upset too, honey. He really loves you and didn’t mean to scare the crap outta you. Steve’s been trying to coax him out of the workshop but nothing is working. Only you can do something.” Nat gave me a light push towards the workshop as a way to say, “Go fix it”. 

 

I rode the elevator down to the workshop, thinking about all the hurtful things I said to my loving and caring father. “I’m such a fucking idiot. Go me.” I muttered to myself as JARVIS took me down on the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Steve, sitting outside the doors to the shop, sketching. 

 

“Hey there, Stevie.” I whispered. He jumped up and pulled me into a tight embrace. “Addie, I’m so sorry that I just straight out said that I loved your dad. That was dumb of me.” He looked guilty. “Steve, I’m not mad about that. I was mad at my dad for being a blithering idiot.” I hugged him back.

 

“JARVIS. Override: Addison Margaret Stark 1970AC04251991.” The door flew open and I walked into my father’s shop. He sat in a chair, studying a bottle of scotch from Howard’s stash. “You weren’t drinking, were you?” I asked him softly. He swiveled around to face me.

 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I promised you that I would stop.” He sighed and looked down at the floor. “I was mad at first, but I shouldn’t be. You did it to save everyone and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m so sorry, dad…” I ran into his arms and he held me in a loving embrace. 

 

“You had every right to be upset, Addie. I did something incredibly stupid and I almost lost you.” He muttered into my wet hair.

 

“Talk to Steve, will you, dad? He’s had a pretty emotional day….” I smiled and ruffled his thick black hair. “Love you, Addie!” Dad yelled as I exited the shop. “I love you too, dad.” I smiled, leaning against the door jam. “Hey, Steve?” Steve perked up and looked at me, expectantly. “Go talk to my dad. God knows he needs to be pushed.” I smiled and he bolted in. I headed upstairs where Nat was waiting with Chinese and a movie. 

 

~Now Let’s See What’s Going on with Tony and Steve~

Steve’s POV:

Addie walked out of Tony’s lab to stop beside me, leaning against the door jamb. I wish Bucky could see her. She’s absolutely beautiful, her thick, shiny dark brown hair, her dark chocolate brown eyes (like Tony’s), and she was of a good height. Her glasses made her look more beautiful and she was brilliant. Just like what Bucky liked.

 

“Hey Steve?” I looked over at her, smirking against that damned door.  “Go talk to my dad, will you? God knows he needs to be pushed.” she said before walking away to the elevators. I stood up, brushed myself off, and collected my things before cautiously walking into the lab. “Tony?” I called out, not wanting to scare him. “Over here Cap!” 

 

I turned the corner to see Tony leaning over the workbench, grabbing a wrench. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier…” I trailed off, watching his bicep bulge as he tightened something.

 

“What about earlier? The part where you were crying into my neck or the “I love you” part?” Tony smirked and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of coffee from a hand painted mug from a child Addie.  “Uh…. Both I guess.” I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, nervously. 

 

“Steve, if you want to forget it, we can. I know it’s not easy being America’s sweetheart, but I don’t think they thought Captain America was bisexual or anything.” Tony looked away at the floor, ashamed. 

 

“NO! I mean, I don’t want to forget it. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time and I don’t want to lose you.” I looked at his warm eyes and he smiled. “You know that, Addie, will always come first to me though right? She’s the last thing I really have in this world.” Tony smiled up at me and tugged me a little closer.

 

“You sure you want this, Cap? I can be a bit of a handful.” I smirked and leaned closer to his lips.”I’m willing to take the risk if you are.” 

 

I connected our lips and my brain turned into mush. All I could think about was the warmth and softness of Tony’s lips. I moved our lips in tandem and Tony bit at my lip lightly, making me want him even more.

 

I removed my lips from his, looking for a safer spot for us to be in the lab. I spotted a little couch and pulled Tony over to it, laying down and pulling him on top of me. After what felt like an hour, I stared him in the eyes.

 

“Tony Stark, will you be my best guy? I know I’m not exactly perfect but you’re all I want.” I managed to get out without fucking up. “Of course Rogers. And you’re all I want.” Tony pressed his lips to mine in a soft but chaste kiss as JARVIS came on. 

 

“Sir, Miss Addison has requested that you and Captain Rogers come up and eat and then “go make out” in your room later.” the disembodied voice rang in the lab. Tony visibly rolled his eyes and rolled off of me. “Come on, Rogers. Let’s go eat so we can make out some more.” He grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator to the penthouse.

 

“Dad! Fucking finally.” Addie smirked at our linked fingers and kiss swollen lips. Addie passed down some sesame chicken and lo mein to us as we watched Mulan. I nuzzled into Tony’s neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making him turn red. 

 

Tony quickly pushed his lips against mine, when he thought Addie and Nat weren’t watching, causing Addie to squeal in happiness. “Finally! I’m so happy for you two!!!” She ruffled her dad’s hair and he blushed a bright red, ducking his head underneath my jaw. 

 

“How about you and me, go into that amazing room of yours, and make out until we can’t breathe anymore?” I murmured into his ear. Tony shot up, grabbing me by the hand, and rushed out of the room. “Be sure to use protection!” Addie yelled after us. 

 

Tony shut the door and the next thing I know, his lips were on me, hungrily searching for mine all up my neck and jaw. I bent down and fully kissed him. My life was finally coming together and all thanks to a crazy God, aliens, and Addie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there you guys! So, this is the first week where there is only one chapter a week. I appreciate you guys so much and cannot thank you enough for your kudos! If you like the story, leave a kudos or a comment, either is appreciated! Tune in next week for another chapter of Addison's story!


	8. Boy You Got Me Helpless! Look into Your Eyes, and the Sky’s the Limit, I’m Helpless!

Two years later, we found ourselves on a wild goose chase for James Barnes, Steve’s childhood best friend, aka The Winter Soldier. I grimaced as Nat and I scaled across the roof tops, searching in the shadows for the HYDRA assassin. “Jeezy Petes, Nat, where the hell is this guy?” I muttered, tugging at the cat suit. 

“I dunno, Addie. This is weird.” Nat glanced around, searching for the dark haired man. “What the fuck is Steve doing?” I peered over the railing to see what Nat was going on about. Steve was approaching a long haired man, like the fucking idiot he was, as Fury yelled at him for being a dumbfuck. 

 

“Goddamn it, Rogers.” I hopped down from our spot as Steve threw the shield at the man, trying to distract him. I sprinted behind him and jumped on the man, getting him into a headlock to hold him down. He snatched the shield with his impressive metal arm and threw it back at Steve before throwing me to the ground.

 

“Fuck it all, Barnes. Why the hell are you so damn strong?” I winced as I stood up, staring the man in the eyes. His piercing steely blue eyes gazed into mine, softening a little bit as we stared on. 

 

My soulmark began to burn as we stared at each other, causing me to wince at the pain. “Soldat.” Nat commanded from above me. Bucky stopped and stared at her before looking back at me. 

 

He began to mutter in Russian and I stood there dumbfounded. Barnes lunged at me while I was distracted, tackling me to the ground, allowing Steve to rip him off and fight him. “Jesus Christ, you can pack a damned punch.” I muttered, disgruntled about my dislocated shoulder. 

 

I watched as Barnes got away, making Steve fret as we headed back to the Tower where my dad and Bruce awaited us. “Christ, Addie! You could've gotten hurt. You need to be more careful.” Dad stared at me as Bruce patched up my shoulder. I grimaced as Bruce pulled my scapula back into place

 

“I'm fine, I knew what I was getting into.” I shrugged and smiled at my dad who was clutching Steve. Steve had his face in my dad’s neck as they embraced; the both of them relishing each other's presence. 

 

As they were distracted, I slinked off to my shower, stepping into the warmth, and began to scrub away the dirt and grime. I stepped out thirty minutes later, pink and rubbed raw, but feeling clean and fresh. I quickly changed into a black leggings and a gray SI sweater, pulling my hair into a quick French braid, and topped off with Iron Man socks. 

 

I slipped on my glasses and walked into my room, only to be greeted by the looming shadow of James “Bucky” Barnes, The Winter Soldier. I backed away slowly as he inched forward. “James?” I whispered, scared half to death. He inched closer, the mask from earlier gone, and he stared down at his hands, ashamed. 

 

I slowly reached up to touch his warm cheek, my soulmark burning as I did. “You’re my soulmate.” He murmured as he showed me his mark, which read,  “ _**Fuck it all, Barnes. Why the hell are you so damn strong?** _ ” in my lilting handwriting. 

 

I gasped as I pulled down my sweater to look carefully at the messy handwriting. I had never thought anything about my soulmate’s name or who he was. But clear as the day I was born was the first thing he ever said to me, “ You’re my soulmate ”. 

 

I looked into his eyes carefully as he stepped closer to me. “You're the only thing in my life that I’ve always had waiting for me.” He whispered as I looked at his broad chest. 

 

“Holy shit. Fuck. What am I gonna tell dad? Oh God. The hell am I gonna tell everyone else?” I sat down on my plush, queen sized bed, Bucky sitting beside me. 

 

“You don't have to tell them. I understand if you're ashamed to be my soulmate. I would be too.” He looked away sadly. “I’m not ashamed. How did you know where to find me?” I asked him softly, trying to see his eyes.

 

“You're not exactly hard to find doll. You're pretty famous.” He chuckled and looked down at me. “Oh yeah. Fuck, I tend to forget who I am. At least most days.” I shrugged and looked over at him. He sat there, looking childlike and alone, begging me to hold him.

 

I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and tugged him to lay on the bed with me, propped against the headboard. 

 

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, our soulmarks pressed together through clothes, but still burning slightly. “So, what’s the plan here, James? How’re you supposed to escape HYDRA? How’re you supposed to, ya know, explain to my dad and Steve, that we’re soulmates and that you're coming to live with us?” I asked him softly and he shrugged in reply.

 

“Well, we could go see your dad now…” he murmured softly into my ear. I sat up and look him in the eyes. “That would be a terrible idea. Dad’s not too happy with you because of what happened earlier with me…” I trailed off as he sighed, loosening his grip around me. 

 

“What?” Bucky stared back at me, silently watching as I showed him the bruises from before. “Shit… I did that didn't I?” He watched me as I crawled back to him, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly. 

“It's not that bad, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, ya know? Stay the night. I want to get to know you.” I murmured in his chest, looking up to see him smile. “I can do that.” He breathed out, pushing his dark hair out of his face.

 

“Here, I’ll go let everyone know that I'm headed to bed. You go wash up and I’ll take a pair of Steve’s pajamas for you to sleep in.” I smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly as I left the room. 

 

I walked into the shared living room to see all of the Avengers looking at me. “Hey, guys, I’m gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted and I need to recharge.” I smiled softly at my dad who was curled up beside Steve. “Night, Addie!” A sea of voices coursed through the room. I waved and walked into the master, stealing a pair of flannel bottoms and a black Henley for Bucky. 

 

I sprinted quietly to my room where Bucky was standing in his boxers, his soulmark glowing gold with my words, staring at the pictures on my walls. “Hey.” I slowly breathed out, taking in his exterior. 

 

That metal arm was something else and absolutely glorious. His torso, ripped with muscle and his flesh arm? Don't even get me started on that. I handed him the pants and shirt; him quickly slipping on the clothing, smiling at me. 

 

“So, tell me all about yourself, Mr. Barnes.” I smiled, pulling him down to the bed, pushing back the silk burgundy comforter and sheets. He crawled into the cocoon of blankets I made and held me close. 

 

“Well…. I don't remember much, doll. Only bits and pieces. I remember Stevie and the war. I also remember the day I got my mark. I remember the pain that coursed through me, but I also remember the happiness I felt that someone was out there, waiting for me.” He nuzzled his nose into my thick hair. 

 

“Tell me about yourself, doll. I only see what the media tells me.” Pressing a quick kiss to my hair, he settled back, pulling me closer. “Well, my mother passed when she was giving birth to me and I was sent to an orphanage. I lived there for five years before my dad found me by some freaking miracle. I've been with him ever since."

 

"I’m 24 and I have four PhD’s from NYU. I had always wondered why my soulmark was so vague, but I just went on with life. Although it does explain why Steve gasped when he saw my soulmark. I guess he recognized your handwriting.” I laughed quietly and I look up at his face. Bucky was staring down at me, love filling his eyes, and a small smile over his face. 

 

“Addison, your father is requesting entrance into your room. Shall I let him in?” JARVIS requested of me. “Shit…” I scanned the room, looking for a place for Bucky to hide. “In the closet. I promise it won't be long.” I shoved him into my walk-in, kissing his cheek, as I closed the door.

 

“Let him in, J.” I curled up into my warm bed as my dad walked in. “Adds! We missed you at movie night. Is something wrong, sweetheart? You looked pale and worried. I'm sorry about earlier, when I freaked out... I'm just not used to you all grown up, Addie-paddie.  ” My dad sat beside me as I looked towards the closet.

 

“I'm perfectly fine, dad. My soulmark was burning and I just wanted to sleep a little.” I smiled. “Oh yeah, Steve wanted to talk to you about your soulmark. Is it okay if he does it now?” Dad asked, looking curiously at me. “Yeah, sure.” I glanced back at the closet. "Alright, I'll send him in. Night, Addie. I love you." I hugged my dad quickly, murmuring "I love you back".

 

My dad left and immediately, Steve strolled in and requested that I show him my soulmark. “What's going on, Steve?” I asked softly as he teared up. “Your soulmate is my best friend, Addie, and I'm so sorry that we can't find him. I saw his face when you first spoke to him, directly...” He cried softly and I hugged him. 

 

“I knew it was always weird that Bucky’s soulmark said what is says.” He smiled at me and hugged me back. “Be safe, Addie. Bucky is an amazing guy, and I always knew that he'd find you, one day.But, I'm sorry that this is the circumstance that you find out about him.” And with that Steve left the room after goodnights.

 

“J, no more visitors tonight, please.” I requested, throwing open my walk- in doors to reveal Bucky, sitting on my little ottoman, holding one of my jackets, smiling at it. I recognized it as my navy blue pea coat from the antique store and walked quietly towards the ex- assassin. 

 

“Hey.” I murmured into his hair as he turned to face me, still holding the jacket. I wrapped my arms around his neck, straddling his lap, his arms reaching around me to hold me tighter to his body.

 

“It'll be okay.” I whispered into his ear, feeling him grin against my skin. We pulled away from the hug and I stood up. “This was my jacket from the 1940’s.” Bucky smiled, rubbing his thumb against the wool.

 

“Holy shit, I'm such an idiot, I should've known it was yours.” I flopped down onto the floor, burying my face into the rug, and laid there. Bucky leaned down next to me and slowly leaned in, softly pressing his lips against mine. I leaned up into the chaste kiss, savoring the touch of our lips and Bucky’s warm musky cologne as we laid on the soft rug. 

 

Bucky smiled down at me as he pulled away and I grinned back. “So, any plans to try and convince Steve and my dad to let you live here?” I smirked and pulled him back down into another kiss. 

 

We pulled away and I smiled, enjoying his presence, studying the golden words that peeked out from under the shirt he wore. His stormy blue eyes, his wavy chestnut brown hair, the caution he took with the metal arm, all those things made him James Barnes, and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Addison finally met our one and only... Bucky Barnes! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! As always, tune in next week for another installment of "For the Love of a Super-Soldier! Don't forget to spay and neuter your friends and neighbors!


	9. Your Love is Bright as Ever, Even in the Shadows

SHIELD took him in to run tests after Steve “convinced” him to go in. Within the month he was held, the Avengers (myself included) managed to take down a few HYDRA bases, and my soulmate was released from “prison” as Nat liked to call it. I crept down to the lab to hear dad and Steve arguing over something.

 

“Tony, come on. Please, just let Bucky stay on my floor, or even with Nat and Clint. It's empty anyways, seeing as I sleep in the same bed as you. I don't love Bucky in that way either. Do you honestly think I would propose to you and then turn around and say, “Never mind, I’m going to run off with my fiancé’s daughter’s soulmate”? Give him a chance, Tones. He’s a good man and he loves Addie.” Steve begged to my father who was sitting on his little couch, draped over Steve’s legs.

 

“Fine. Only because I trust you with your word. I'm still going to keep an eye out though, Addie is still my little girl, at least to me. Besides, I've see how Addie looks at him. She looks at him like he hung the moon, and I have to accept that she's growing up…” he trailed off, looking at Steve.

 

I saw the glimmer of a simple gold band around my dad’s ring finger and grinned. “Open the door, J.” I commanded, walking in to see the couple kissing. I cleared my throat, the two of the jumping apart about a foot. 

 

“So. James is coming to live here?” I leaned against the door jamb and smirked at the two blushing. My dad reached down to slip off the ring and I stopped him. “Dad, I know that you and Steve are engaged, I heard your entire conversation.”

 

My father stared back in at me and kept the ring on, Steve grabbing his hand. I hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. “I'm going to get James from SHIELD, so, I’ll be back later. Oh, and I'm also taking the Aston.” I ran out the door to get dressed. 

 

I slid on a good pair of skinny jeans, my burgundy sweater, Bucky’s pea coat, and my good, black Doc Martens. I kept my hair down and slid on the gold bracelet that Bucky had given me three days before. I spritzed on some of my vanilla scented perfume and grabbed the keys to the Aston.

 

Stopping by the communal kitchen first, I grabbed the last plum we had, tossing it up in the air, and smiled to myself. "Hey, J, order a few crates of Damson, Greengage, and Mirabelle plums, will you? And have them sent to James's floor." 

 

Satisfied, I headed down to the garage and climbed into the black Aston Martin DB-9, cranking it up and sped off to SHIELD headquarters. I arrived and marched in past security, straight into the boardroom where Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood with Bucky. 

 

“Director Fury, Agent Hill.” I greeted them coolly before sprinting into Bucky’s arms. He pulled me close and I breathed in his scent, nuzzling his neck. “Hey there, doll.” He murmured into my ear as Fury and Hill excused themselves out the door.

 

“Ready?” I smiled at him, pulling him into a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away and leading him out. We stopped by his room so he could change and grab his stuff. Bucky stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a red Henley, black jeans, his boots, and another jacket on top. He grabbed a small black bag, intertwined our fingers, and we left. 

As we left and got into the car, I tossed Bucky the plum, glancing out of the corner of my eye to see him smile and bite into it, as I cranked the Aston. 

 

We sped off to the Tower, chatting as we went, and we pulled into the garage, safe and sound. Dad and Steve were waiting for us when we pulled up, Dad with a stoic look on his face, and Steve with a grin on his, the both of them holding hands with each other. 

 

We got out of the car and walked towards them, hand in hand as well. Dad gave Bucky a look and Steve bounced happily next to him. “Well, dad, Steve, I’d like you to meet my soulmate, James.” I grinned happily at my dad who let out a soft smile for me. 

 

“Buck… It’s so good to see you again.” Steve opened his arms and hugged Bucky tightly. “You too, Stevie. I missed you, punk. Still bein’ a little shit, Stevie? I heard from Addie that you like to jump outta planes without a ‘chute, you little fucker.” Bucky grinned, his Brooklyn accent showing.

 

“Alright, I'm going to show Buck his room, Tones, you and Addie go on up and tell everyone.” Steve smiled and pecked my dad on the lips quickly. Bucky on the other hand took his time with me. “I'll miss you, angel.” He murmured before pulling me close and kissing me passionately, but quickly. “Hurry back, Ace.” I winked and they ran off. 

 

“So, when’s uncle Rhodey coming to visit?” I asked my dad as we stood on the elevator, shooting up to the communal floor. “Well, have I got a surprise for you.” Dad laughed and he pulled me into a hug. “Be safe, Adds. Please? I can't lose you.” He muttered. "I'll be fine, dad. Trust me." 

 

"I know you'll be fine, but I still worry." “I'm fine, dad. James is good for me.” I smiled up the two inches that my dad had on me and he hugged me tighter. I stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by my godfather.

 

“Uncle Rhodey!” I ran towards the older man and he pulled me into a warm hug. “Addie! I've missed you, honey.” Rhodey’s deep voice rang in my ears, making me smile more. 

 

The elevator opened to reveal Steve and Bucky. I turned and smiled widely as Bucky strolled out and Steve bounded over to my dad, kissing him softly. “PDA! I'm blinded!” Rhodey yelled and I doubled over, laughing.

 

“Hey there, doll. You told me to hurry, but Stevie had to tell me all about the last couple of years.” Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently, as Rhodey watched.

 

“Uncle Rhodey, I’d like you to meet my soulmate, James Barnes. James, this is my godfather and my dad’s best friend, James Rhodes.” They shook hands and Rhodey smiled at me. The two began to chat, and I smiled, wrapped in Bucky's embrace.

 

Pleased with the conversation between the men, I began to skip towards the couch. Missing a skip, I began to fall, face planting into the leather, laughing as I laid there. “Oh, Addie.” He laughed and walked over to the couch, plopped down and began to watch TV. 

 

Nat and Clint walked in next with Bruce, all of them smiling widely. “James.” “Natalia.” Bucky and Nat greeted each other cooly before cracking up and hugging. 

 

Bruce watched quietly, chatting with Dad and Uncle Rhodey occasionally, Steve smiling brightly while his arms were wrapped around my dad’s waist, holding him against his chest. Clint and Nat had curled up on the couch, cuddling, while Pepper and Happy talked quietly, exchanging looks between themselves occasionally.

 

“Wanna get out of here and go to dinner?” Bucky whispered into my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist. “I'd love to.” I smiled up at the handsome man. I walked over to my dad and informed him that we would be leaving, he raised an eyebrow and nodded, and I sped off to get ready.

 

I pulled on a black high- low dress with a Bardot neckline, back tights, and my TOMS Desert Wedges, keeping my hair curly and slightly messy, with dark red lipstick to match. I clasped on my little gold star necklace that was a present from dad and Bucky’s bracelet as well, to complete the outfit.  

 

I stepped out of my room to reveal my handsome boyfriend, dressed in a white button up with a burgundy tie, navy dress pants, and brown wing- tipped oxfords, his hair pulled back into a low bun, his five- o'clock shadow trimmed up into a neat beard.

 

“Oh doll… You look absolutely stunning.” Bucky’s deep, raspy voice was a sound of sweetness to my ears as he pulled me close. “Hey, when do you think dad and Steve’s wedding is?” I asked softly as we walked into the garage. 

 

He shrugged, opening the door to the Rolls Royce Phantom, letting me slide into the passenger seat, him into the drivers. We kept the conversation light as we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, driving towards a place I loved to visit. 

 

We walked into a small diner in Brooklyn, a little place that had been renovated since it was built, and looked remarkably like a diner from the 1940’s. I smiled widely, my dark red lips stretching widely, and gazed around the room.

 

We were seated in a little booth in the corner, by the window, facing a lit up Brooklyn. “My name is Marie and I’ll be your server tonight.” A pretty girl dressed in a 1940’s waitress uniform walked up and winked at Bucky.

 

I looked out the window and she handed us menus. “What would you like to drink?” She asked sweetly. “A chocolate milkshake please.” I smiled and Bucky grabbed my hand across the table. “Same for me.” His cobalt eyes never leaving mine. “I’ll be back.” She grumbled.

 

“Oh, James, this is perfect. I love it so much.” I smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand gently. “Doll, why do you call me James? Most people, excluding Natalia, call me Bucky or Barnes. Don't get me wrong, I love that you call me James, but I'm curious.” Bucky watched me curiously.

 

“Well, I think James, suits you perfectly. Besides, you're not just Bucky Barnes, you’re James Buchanan Barnes, my soulmate, the man I love with all of my heart, and I know that you're more than just “Bucky Barnes: Captain America’s Best Friend and The Winter Soldier”, you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met.” Bucky was blushing across the table and I leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

 

Our waitress cooed at us and took our orders. “Chicken tenders and fries for me please.” “A cheeseburger with all of the fixin’s and fries as well.” She trotted off and I sipped my milkshake, laughing as Bucky got whipped cream of his nose.

 

We chatted waiting, sipping on the chocolatey delight, making up stories about random people who passed by. Our food arrived and I dug in, excited for fries. “I love you, Addison.” Bucky watched me as I looked up in surprise, that being the first time he said he loved me. 

 

“I love you too, James.” We finished our food and took a stroll through Central Park, the lights glimmering, and the stars shining above us. We walked, hand in hand, stopping occasionally to kiss passionately. 

 

We got back to the Tower late that night, only dad and Steve awake, planning the wedding. “Well, I want Addie to walk me down the aisle and be my maid of honor, of course.” Dad stated. 

 

“Really?” I breathed out, smiling at my dad, widely. “Of course, Addie- paddie.” My dad pulled me in for a warm hug. “Do I get to choose the color of the dress as well?” I smirked. “You guys get to choose the color of your dresses. And style.” Dad smiled, ruffling my hair.

 

“Who’s all the bridesmaids?” I looked over his shoulder. “You, Natasha, Pep, Betty, and Jane.” “Yay!!!” I hugged him tightly as Bucky and Steve chatted about the groomsmen. 

 

“Alright. Well, Steve and I are going to talk about this in our room. You two behave.” Dad and Steve left the room, heading to theirs to do God knows what. “I'm going to change and we can watch a movie?” I kissed Bucky’s shoulder and he nodded.

 

I rushed off, stripping as I went until I was in my undergarments. I stripped out of my bra and pulled on my grey NYU engineering sweatshirt and a pair of black running shorts with Harry Potter (Gryffindor, of course) thigh high socks.

 

I pulled my hair into a fishtail braid and walked into the room, Bucky in his red Henley and a pair of black sweatpants with simple black socks. He was curled up under the goose-down comforter, snuggled into the warmth. 

 

“Damn, doll, still gorgeous.” Bucky smiled, pulling me down next to him. I nuzzled my face into his neck as he kissed my forehead. “Hey J, queue up Moonrise Kingdom.” And the lovely Wes Anderson movie pulled up on the large screen. 

 

We watched quietly as the whimsical movie played, us laughing occasionally at the dry humor, and cuddling closer. “So, do you want to sleep in my room, or on your floor? We’re least likely to be bothered on your floor.” I smiled at my boyfriend who rolled his eyes. 

 

“Your room, I like your bed more.” Bucky winked as I pulled him into my lit room. The pictures on my walls showed mostly my travels with dad, Pepper, and Uncle Rhodey. Above my desk where my diplomas from high school, my bachelor’s, my master's and my PhD’s hung. We curled into my warm comforter and sheets, holding each other tightly. 

 

“I love you, Addison Stark. More than I've ever loved anyone. I just wish my mom and sisters could've met you. They would've adored you.” Bucky murmured into my neck, kissing the nape.

 

“And I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I wish my mom could've met you too. From the stories, she was a caring and loving woman. You're the only person I’ll ever want. I love you for who you are James. I don't care what others think. They're not as important as you.” I kissed his neck gently and smiled. 

 

We stayed like that, falling asleep, curled up to each other, happy to be in each others embrace until the daylight came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the story starts to slow down a little bit, the chapters are longer, and I'm still just going to post one chapter a day. So, keep reading, leave a comment or a kudos, maybe both, and tune in next Sunday for another chapter of "For The Love of a Super-Solider"!


	10. That We May Fall in Love Every Time We Open Up Our Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be Romanian translations at the end of the chapter for the short conversation with Addison and Bucky.

Months passed and slowly but surely, dad and Steve’s wedding was approaching. The stress of it all was starting to wear down dad and Steve to the point of breaking/ Bridezilla era, which we were all terrified for.

 

“Come on, dad. Come dress shopping with us. You can watch us make fools of ourselves while we try on dresses.” I smiled brightly at my dad who was locked up in his lab. “Please, dad? Come on out, Steve and I haven’t properly seen you in three days.” I whined outside the door, hoping it would make him feel bad enough to leave.

 

“I’ll come out soon.” He looked at me, sleep deprived and horrid looking. “Jesus, dad, you need your beauty rest. You’ve only got two months until the wedding. Please?” I knocked again, JARVIS not allowing me access, even with my override code.

 

Rolling my eyes, I stormed into the communal living room where Steve and Bucky were chatting about cake tastings. “Hey, babe, Stevie.” I plopped myself on my boyfriend’s lap and he nuzzled his face into my neck as a greeting.

 

“Hey, Addie. Where’s Tones?” Steve looked around for his fiance and saw no one but our very own Clintasha cuddled on the couch together. He turned back to me, searching for an answer. 

 

“Locked in the lab of course. He’s refusing to come out. Try and convince him, will you?” I asked of my soon- to- be stepfather. “I’ll go see what I can do.” Steve walked away and I curled up more in Bucky’s lap.

 

“I missed you,  iubirea mea.” I murmured into his ear, Bucky chuckling at me as I said this. “Acum vorbești română?” Bucky laughed lightly at me trying to translate what he said. “Super genius, remember?” I teased him, poking his ribs lightly. “Of course I remember, ingerul.” Bucky nuzzled his nose into my hair. 

 

“So, any plans for tonight or should I go plan something?” I teased, lightly tugging on his dark hair. “Hmm… Nothing that I know of, doll. What’ve you got in mind?” Bucky smiled up at me as I twirled his chestnut locks around my finger.

 

“She’s got you whipped, Sergeant Frostbite!” Clint yelled from the couch. I sent a glare worthy of the Winter Soldier at the archer. He laughed even louder as I gave Nat a look. Natasha swung around and started beating her partner with a throw pillow.

 

“Goddamnit, Nat! I was joking!” Clint yelled as she beat him. “Now who’s the whipped one?” Bucky smirked at the beaten up archer. 

 

I laughed and quickly pressed my lips to Bucky’s, savoring the taste of his lips, and the smell of his cologne. “Te iubesc.” Bucky murmured against my lips. “And I love you.”  I smiled, hopping off his lap, wondering how Steve was progressing with my dad. 

 

~To Steve, Down in the Lab~

Steve’s POV:

“Tony, sweetheart, my love, the greatest hero in the galaxy, please come out of there. I miss you and I haven’t gotten to kiss you in three days. I’m deprived and not in a good way.” I knocked loudly, trying to get my fiance’s attention.

 

“I’m busy.” His tired voice rang through the door as I stood there, awed at the fact that he was just blowing me off. “Tony, please, come out of the lab, I want to see you, talk to you, not just updates from JARVIS. I also want your opinion about the wedding, one, because you’re also getting married, so you matter in the decision making. Two, I can’t just rely on Addie for your opinion.” I leaned against the door. 

 

The door slid open, me falling backwards into the lab, nearly shitting myself. “Son of a motherfucking bitch!” I yelled as I fell, grabbing around for something to catch myself on. I gripped the table beside me, leaving dents in the table's surface, catching myself from falling and hurting myself. 

 

“Damn, Cap. I’ve never seen you quite like that.” Tony chuckled as he swiveled around in his chair to face me. I shot a glare towards the man I love, slowly standing up and brushing myself off, grimacing at the dented tabletop.

 

“What’s going on, Tony? We miss you so much. I also would love your opinion on our wedding plans. Your opinion means so much to me.” I placed my hand on his cheek, him leaning into it, tired looking. “What’s on your mind?” I asked him softly. 

 

“I’m just worried Addie’s gonna get hurt by Barnes. I know she really loves him and they’re soulmates, but I’m still scared she’s going to get hurt. I lost her mother, I can’t lose her too, or you for that matter.” Tony sighed, letting his emotions flow. 

 

“It’ll be okay, honey, I know Buck. He really loves her and would NEVER mean to hurt her.” I looked into Tony’s tired, but beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and he smiled warmly at me. 

 

“I just worry you know… She’s all I had for family for a very long time and I've always been super protective over her.” Tony trailed off, looking away. “It's okay to want to be protective of Addie. She is your daughter after all.” I smiled down at the man I love.

 

“You gotta let Addie be herself. Bucky brings out a side of her that I love and she’s so happy. She's happy with you, but she found her literal soulmate, Tony, you have to give her that. Someone, made them soulmates for a reason, you know. Most people wander this Earth and never find out who their soulmate is.” I looked at the tired man. 

 

“I'm so damn lucky. I've got you, Addie, Pep, and the others and I’m being a huge dick.” Tony looked away, upset with himself.

 

“We’re all pretty high stress right now, baby, you're not the only one who's worried. We’re getting married in two months and I’m scared that something is gonna get messed up and it'll be ruined. We don't have to have a huge wedding, Tony, we could have a small one, just us and whoever we want, no stress, no stupid colors to pick out. I'm happy, if you're happy.” I kissed him gently and he leaned into the kiss happily.

 

“Come on, let's run you a bubble bath.” I picked him up, having JARVIS shoot us up to our suite. I stripped him of his clothes and turned on the tap, holding a LUSH Rose scented bubble bar under the water, making it bubbly. 

 

I lit a few of the jasmine candles by the edge as well. I stripped and slowly settled in the hot water, coaxing Tony to join me, him slowly climbing in. I wrapped my arms around his front, holding him close to me, relaxing.

 

“JARVIS, would you please play my Frank Sinatra playlist.” I asked quietly. The room filled with the deep tone of Sinatra as we laid there, breathing in the rose and jasmine.

 

“I love you so much, Tony. And I can't wait to be your husband.” I murmured his ear, making him smile. “I love you too, Steve. And I'm so glad that Addie pushed us, otherwise, I'd still be that crotchety old man.” He laughed quietly and I pressed kisses into his thick mop of hair.

 

I slowly ran my fingers through his beard, him sighing from the touch of my fingers. He twisted his head around and pressed his lips on mine, catching me by surprise. I kissed back, relishing in the moment, happily obliging to whatever Tony wanted of me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The translations are from Google Translate, so I'm so sorry if they are wrong and let me know if they are.*  
> Iubirea mea → My love  
> Acum vorbești română? → Now you speak Romanian?  
> Ingerul → Angel  
> Te iubesc → I love you
> 
> Another week, another chapter. I know the story is going a little fast, but it's meant to. I'd love to hear from you guys on what you think about the story, it would mean a lot to me! Anyways, leave a comment or a kudos if you like the story and I'll see you guys next week!


	11. Even Closer at Heart, And We’ll Be Just Fine.

Bucky’s POV: 

I watched Natasha beat Clint up with a pillow, while the love of my life, rested on my lap, laughing and watching the archer get beaten. “So, what do you want to do tonight, my love?” I murmured in her ear.

 

“We could go to the Rockefeller and do stereotypically couple stuff, like ice skate, see the tree, and come back and take a bath.” Addison leaned into my neck, kissing it lightly. “And maybe do other things.” She hinted. 

 

I felt my breath hitch lightly, taking in what she had just said. Addison made me promise, that we would wait until she was ready to do anything, and I happily agreed. 

 

“So, the Rockefeller?” I breathed out and she hopped off my lap, running off to get dressed. “It’s casual, sweetheart!” I yelled after her before heading down to my floor. 

 

I pulled on a red flannel shirt that I kept open, a black t- shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of boots, to keep it casual. I pulled my hair back into a low bun and looked at myself before rushing to put on cologne and deodorant. 

 

I walked into the living room to see Addison dressed like a goddess, chatting with Natasha. She was in soft grey cable knit sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, my old navy blue pea coat, and to finish it off, she wore a pair of black high top Converse. 

 

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she wore the bracelet I gave her with my soulmark words carved into it. When she noticed me, she said goodbye to Natasha and walked over. 

 

“James, you look so handsome.” She pushed up on her toes to kiss me lightly on the mouth. I grabbed my black leather jacket and slipped it on as we headed down to the garage. 

 

I grabbed the keys for the ‘69 Mustang and we sped off, the snow starting to fall. We arrived, paid for the skates, slowly going onto the ice. Addison began to spin around me, and I watched, happily. 

 

Being with Addison is the best thing to have ever happened in my life. The last few months have been the best and I know that I never want to lose her.

 

“James, come on!” I was shaken from my thoughts as she grabbed my hand, pulling me on the ice. I intertwined our fingers as we skated around, smiling as photographers took pictures of us, for us to buy. 

 

We finished up skating and found a stupid little photo booth. “James, please. I promise that they’ll be adorable.” Addison begged, getting her puppy eyes ready, just like Steve does.

 

I agreed and we paid, slipping into the little booth. “We just have to press the button. Act natural.” She pressed the small green button and it started. I gazed down at her as she smiled at the camera, letting it take our pictures.

 

When it finished, we received the pictures and looked at them. “Oh, James, I love them.” Addison began to tear up and I looked over the photos. 

 

The first was of her smiling and me simply gazing down at her, lovingly, the next was of us making silly faces at each other next was one of us smiling at each other, and finally was one of us kissing.

 

I smiled widely and pulled her into an embrace. “I love you so much, Addison Stark. Never, ever forget that.” I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled her face into my chest.

 

“And I love you, James Barnes. Promise me you'll always remember that I'm by your side, through thick and thin.” We began to walk and I stopped in my tracks, smiling at the mistletoe above us, hanging over an arch.

 

“You know what that means.” I sang out, as she looked up. I caught her lips in a passionate kiss, our lips moving in tandem, our tongues slowly began to fight for dominance. “Let's go home.” And with that I was dragged to the car.

 

We arrived back at Stark Tower, dragging her to my floor, where Tony couldn't hear us, if we did do anything. “Bath or no?” I smiled down at her. 

 

“Nope, but I need to go get something from my room, so, go get cleaned up.” Addison dashed from the room and I headed to the bathroom, chucking.

 

I stripped, stepping into the warm water, letting it run over my body, relishing in the heat. “James?” Addison’s beautiful voice rang through the room. 

 

“I'll be out in a minute!” I yelled, stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. 

 

I walked into the bedroom to be greeted by Addison, clad in next to nothing, and I stared,  burning the image in my mind. I'm in for a world of trouble with this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, another to write! So, just to let you guys have a quick heads up, there will be smut in the next chapter! I apologize if it's not completely accurate (I'm asexual and I have never had sex), but I wanted to let you guys know ahead of time. Tune in next week for another chapter and as always, a comment or a kudos is greatly appreciated, especially if you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	12. No Rewind, No Turning Back, Love is Like a Heart Attack and You Push Until You Crack, for a Simple Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick warning for you guys, there is smut in this chapter. It's pretty much all smut and just so you guys know, this is my first time ever writing smut and I'm demisexual so this is nothing I've ever experienced.

Bucky ran off to shower, I headed up to my room to put on a lingerie set, that I got while Nat and I were at a Victoria’s Secret. The deep red bra and panty set complimented my olive tone, as I admired myself in the mirror. I slipped on a pair of gold pumps and black fishnets, complete with garters, pairing it with my bracelet.

 

I slipped back downstairs quietly, trying to not wake anyone up, tousling my hair as I went. I slowly opened Bucky’s room door and cautiously called out, “James?” listening for his response, which was a quick, “I'll be out in a minute!” the water shutting off almost instantly. I slid on top of Bucky’s low sitting dresser, patiently waiting for him to exit the bathroom. 

 

Bucky entered the room with nothing but a towel on, setting my plan into action. I smiled coyly at him, watching his mouth gape open, at the sight of me. But boy was he a sight to see.

 

Bucky's gloriously ripped body, glistened with water, his hair damp and messy, and damn his arms. His steely blue eyes were filled with lust, his pupils had dilated to the point, that only a thin ring of blue was shown. I glanced down at the towel, tenting up, his erection growing.

 

I hopped off the dresser and strutted towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, hoping to get a reaction. I felt his erection go from half- hard to full on, it brushing against the lace panties I wore.

 

“So, James, what do you think?” I whispered into his ear, his body temperature rising, his arms sliding around my waist.

 

“Goddamn, doll. Where the hell was this hiding?” Bucky murmured into my ear, grasping my ass, and began to nibble on my left earlobe. I hissed as he bit down, causing me to jolt closer. 

 

I tilted my head up, allowing Bucky more skin to access, and him hungrily taking advantage of that. He began to kiss softly at the hollow of my throat, all the way up to my jawline.

 

I tilted my head down, capturing his lips, causing our bodies to inadvertently more closer, until there was no room left.

 

Bucky nibbled at my bottom lip, trying to gain entrance into my mouth, but when I refused, I felt his metal hand slowly brush beside my breast, gasping at the cool touch to my heated skin, Bucky’s tongue in my mouth, searching and tasting the inside.

 

He pulled away, smirking, as he rubbed his metal thumb across the lace, causing my nipple to harden at the touch. “Are you wet for me, as well, doll?” Bucky murmured, into my hair, and slowly allowed his flesh hand to begin its descent down my body.

 

I hitched my breath as he played with the garters, him smirking as he looked up at me. “James, you asshole.” I glared at him as he snapped one of the garters against my skin. 

 

I tried to keep a moan down, trying not to let Bucky know that it had an affect on me. 

 

I slowly slid my hand across Bucky’s muscled torso, my hand reaching his erection. I palmed his cock through the towel, gaining a soft, throaty moan from him. 

 

Smirking, I gave his cock a few experimental strokes, him falling apart in my hands. “You have no idea what you're doin’ to me, doll. It's been so long since someone touched me like that.” I stroked him again, smirking as he groaned from the touch. 

 

“Fuck me, Sarge.” I muttered, watching him moan as I touched him, causing Bucky to stare at me, and grabbed me by the thighs and pushed me down on the bed.

 

I threw off the shoes, leaving the rest for Bucky to remove. My breath hitched as I felt his mouth trail it's way down my body, until he reached the waistband of my panties. 

 

Grinning, he unlatched the garters, sliding the hose off my legs, leaving me in just the set. 

 

Bucky began to mouth at my panties, causing me to grind against his face, wanting his tongue on my clit. “Getting ahead of yourself, aren't cha’, doll.” I looked down at Bucky, who was toying with my underwear.

 

“Oh, James.” I moaned as he pinched my nipple through the bra I was still wearing. “Oh, doll, you're only allowed to call me, Sergeant, or else I won't allow you to come.” Bucky nuzzled my neck as I hissed in protest. 

 

I felt his hand slid down my underwear, his metal thumb slowly sliding over my clit, and dipping itself into my slick. Raising an eyebrow, Bucky brought his hand back up, inspecting it.

 

I watched as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking off my slick, and moaning at the taste. “You taste so fucking good, doll. Would you like it if I went down there and ate your pretty little pussy out?” I let out a moan, trying to give him my answer. “I need a spoken answer, doll” he commanded, turning me on even more. 

 

“Yes, Sergeant.” I breathed out, as a smile stretched across his face. “Good girl. But I won't do that just yet.” I emitted a whine, causing him to smirk, “First, I want to play with these gorgeous tits, see how wet I can get you, and then I'll eat out my little girl.” I moaned at the thought of Bucky eating me out, him undoing my bra, letting my breasts free. 

 

He began to knead them, rolling my nipple between his thumbs and forefingers slowly, making my moans louder. “Please, Sergeant. Please suck on my tit.” I released another moan as he latched onto my right nipple, allowing his metal fingers to continue teasing my left. 

 

This went on for a few minutes, him switching off to my left, giving it the same treatment as the right, making me wetter and wetter. He popped off my nipple and kissed his way down my body, mouthing at my soaked panties.

 

“Oh doll, so wet for me.” He groaned, stripping off my panties, his towel long gone. He placed a pillow beneath my hips, allowing him better access, and licked a long stripe up my clit, causing me to moan loudly. 

 

“Oh, Sarge. Please.” I pushed his head down, him smirking against my clit, causing me to whine. He began to eat me out slowly, his tongue licking up the slick in long strokes. Bucky began to suck on my clit, slowly entering two fingers into my vagina. 

 

“Sarge. Your metal hand, please.” I moaned. Bucky raised his head up, smirking, and slid his metal hand down to my area, and inserted the fingers. 

 

The coolness of his fingers shocked my heated body as he alternated between scissoring and curling them just right to hit my sweet spot. I was about to climax when he stopped, smirking at me.

 

“Sarge, please, let me come.” I begged and he just smiled. “I wanna feel you come around my dick, babydoll.” Bucky kissed me slowly, as I savored the taste of myself in his mouth.

 

“Fuck me.” I murmured in his ear. I reached down between us to grasp his cock, nearly gasping at his size. I slowly began pumping his cock, his beautiful moans encouraging me. “No way, doll. I wanna come in you.” Bucky muttered, sliding on a condom. He settled himself near my vagina, aligning himself using his hand, gripping my hip. 

 

I gasped loudly as he slowly pushed in before moaning as he buried himself inside me. “Oh my god… Sergeant.” I moaned loudly enough to wake someone up. He began to slowly thrust into me, causing my hips to buck up, as we moved together.

 

“Sarge, I'm close. Please let me come.” I stared into his steely eyes. “Let go, baby. I'm right behind you.” My climax hit like a tsunami, my walls clenching around Bucky’s cock, causing him to climax as well.

 

“James!” I moaned as I collapsed. “Oh shit. Addison!” Bucky released himself into the condom before pulling out to throw it away. I whined at the emptiness and rolled over to look at him. 

 

Bucky looked thoroughly fucked out as he laid on his back. “I love you so goddamn much, angel.” He murmured against my skin, I shifted up to kiss his cheek, letting it linger. “I love you too, ace.” I nuzzled my face into his chest, outlining his soulmark with my fingers. 

 

Chuckling, Bucky pulled me up from where I was, kissing me slowly, holding me to his body. Smiling into the kiss, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, only pulling back to breathe. 

 

“So, does being called Sergeant, turn you on?” I asked, sitting up, looking at Bucky. “Ummm…. Yes?” He looked away, blushing. “Do you have any other kinks you'd like to tell me?” I asked softly.

 

“Well, I like being called “daddy” but that might be too weird..” Bucky trailed off, staring intensely at the wall. “I’ll think about it. I do like it when you call me, little girl and baby doll, though. It really gets me going.” I winked up at him, his head turning quickly to look at me. 

 

“I can go another round, ya know. Super human and all. Don't tempt me.” Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist. “I'm tired though. Maybe in the morning?” I suggested, slyly smiling up at him. 

 

He chuckled, pulling me close to him. “We’ll see.” I fell asleep against him, waiting for morning to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was my first attempt at smut, just for you guys. Anyways, my next post will be Sunday but I can't promise it'll be the best. I have a law final first thing next Monday morning, and I'll be studying for it all weekend. Leave a comment or a kudos, I really appreciate them, and I'll see you guys next week!


	13. Just Come On and Come On and Raise Your Glass.

I woke up the next morning, stumbling out of bed, to pull on a spare pair of black sweats and one of Bucky’s shirts, omitting my undergarments. I left them strewn across his room and shook him awake. 

 

“James, hon, wake up.” He rolled over and opened his eyes, sleep blared and smiled at me. “Hey there, doll.” I kissed him gently and pulled away. “Let’s go get something to eat.” I pulled him out of bed and put him in some clothes, us walking into the communal living room for food. 

 

Our arrival was greeted by my dad, Steve, Nat, and Clint. “Morning, everyone!” I kissed my dad’s cheek before grabbing a cup of coffee. “Hey, Addie, I need to ask you about something. Can we go talk real quick?” Nat looked at me.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be back.” I kissed Bucky quickly before leaving with the red- haired assassin. “What's up?” “What the hell did you and Barnes do last night? You kept Clint and me awake.” Nat looked exhausted and slightly pissed. 

 

“We, um, had sex?” I looked worriedly over at her. Her features softened and she began to laugh. “He likes to be called Sergeant?” I nodded furiously. "I'm so going to hold that against him on our next mission." She smiled slyly. 

 

“Let’s go eat.” We headed back into the kitchen where Bucky was calmly eating scrambled eggs as Steve and dad talked about the wedding. 

 

“So, we decided not to do a huge wedding. We want it to just be us and you guys. No fancy dresses or full on tuxedos. And it’s on Saturday.” I squealed, hugging my dad tightly. 

 

"Party tonight?” I asked Nat, who nodded and smirked. “We get dad!” I yelled as Bucky looked over relieved and Steve smiled brightly at his best man. 

 

“So, where’s the wedding?” I asked my dad as we searched through bouquets. “We decided on a park in Brooklyn. The “reception” is in this little diner.” He smiled brightly, picking up a bouquet of stargazer lilies and white roses. “That's perfect.” I cooed as Nat did smiled, nodding. 

 

“So, want help choosing a dress?” Nat lounged on my little couch in the walk- in. “Sure. What color should I do? James has to match me.” I flipped through my dresses, grimacing at the white ones.

 

“I’d do either burgundy or navy, you both look good in those colors.” Nat pulled out a simple navy dress and then a lacy burgundy one. “I think the burgundy will make you look stunning.” Nat smiled, tousling my dark hair. 

 

“Doll? Have you chosen a dress yet?” Bucky yelled in my room, searching through ties. “Yep. Burgundy.” I peeked out the door as he studied a white shirt and burgundy dress pants. “Burgundy tie as well.” I smiled brightly as I stepped out. 

 

“I can't believe Stevie’s gettin’ married. It's just like yesterday that I found that punk gettin’ beat up by some assholes.” Bucky murmured into my shoulder, a camera shuttering behind me. “I’ll send it to you!” Nat yelled as she left the room. “I love you.” “I love you too.” 

 

~Three Days Later: One Day Before the Wedding~

“Let’s get these parties started!” Nat yelled as the boys all left, but were staying on Bucky’s floor for the night, and we stayed behind. “Come on, dad. I know James. There aren't going to be strippers. Clint wasn't allowed to help plan.” I smiled, nudging him.

 

“Beside, Steve loves you very much and would NEVER allow for strippers. Plus, Nat would cut Clint's favorite things off if that happened. You're getting married tomorrow and I want you to calm down. It'll be okay.” I smiled at my fretting dad.

 

“How about we do face masks, manicures, pedicures, and do like a spa day? And watch Disney movies and eat junk of course!” I hugged him tightly as Nat and I went to grab our spa supplies. 

 

I placed a 24k face mask on my dad, commanding him to sit for 20 minutes to let it soak in. Nat and I did the same, starting on a pedicure and manicure for him. I painted his toenails red and gold, like the suit, causing Nat to giggle. 

 

She buffed his nails to a rounded shape and moisturized his hands to keep them soft. We peeled the face masks off and began to do our own nails to match our guys. We ate pizza and watched Hercules as we lounged around, enjoying each other's company. 

 

~Let’s go to Steve’s Party, 6 Floors Down~

Bucky’s POV: 

“Awe, come on, Frostbite. Just one stripper?” Clint whined as we sat around with pounds of Chinese food and plenty of alcohol. “No way. Do I need to inform Natalia?” I raised an eyebrow at him, making him cower in fear.

 

“No.” He sat back, picking at his rice. “Perk up, birdbrain. We’re playin’ video games!” I pulled out the XBox controller and Wii, allowing Steve to choose the game. 

 

We decided on Mario Cart and I kicked ass. Clint kept trying to sabotage me as he got drunker and drunker but he failed, obviously. Clint staggered off to the bathroom and let out an excited yelp.

 

“Hey, Barnes!” I looked up curiously as Steve did as well. “Why you got panties on your floor? You like dressin’ as a lady?” Clint held himself up against the door jamb, holding up Addison’s red panties, as my blush began to spread across my face.

 

“Buck, whose panties are those? Are you cheating on Addie?” Steve glared at me with such hatred, I could've caught on fire, then and there.

 

“They’re Addison’s, alright! Why the hell would you think that I would cheat on her, Stevie?! She my LITERAL soulmate and the best thing to happen to me.” I stared at my best friend who looked ashamed. 

 

“We had sex, okay?! We were keeping it a secret from Tony because he doesn't like me. And because we just want you guys to be happy, and keeping it a secret is what works best.” I slumped back into my couch as the tears began to roll down my face. Clint had passed out at that point and thankfully was keeping his mouth shut.

 

“Why didn't you tell me, Buck? You know I would've kept it a secret.” Steve looked away like a puppy who’d just been kicked. “I don't know, Stevie. I guess I was afraid of you start hating me too.” I sighed.

 

“I am with your fiancé’s and your soon to be daughter.” I looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the puppy dog eyes. “You can tell me anything, Buck. Just, don't go into detail, will ya?” Steve chuckled before hugging me.

 

I ruffled the punk’s golden hair. “Anyways, Stevie, I am very proud of you, ya know. Your ma would be so happy to see you gettin’ married and she’d have Addison to dote on.” Steve blushed a deep red, hugging me.

 

“I missed you, jerk. I'm excited to be gettin’ married with you by my side. ‘Till the end of the line.” Steve’s baby blues looked into my steely ones. “‘Till the end of the line, punk.” We started to play Mario Kart again, as the night wore on, Barton still passed out on the floor. 

 

~Back upstairs with Tony and the Girls~

“Come on, dad! You need beauty sleep, you are going to get married tomorrow you know.” I teased my father, ruffling his thick mop of black hair, leaning my head on his shoulder.

 

“Alright, alright. I'm going to bed at decent hour. Who knew this day was coming?” My dad chuckled before walking off into the master. “So, sleepover in my room?” I looked over at Nat, who nodded furiously. 

 

“I'm gonna go make sure dad’s in bed, without his tablets.” I walked into the tastefully decorated master, seeing my dad, shirtless but under the covers, looking at something on a Stark Pad. 

 

“Hey there, dad. You need sleep. Gotta look beautiful for when you walk down the aisle tomorrow.” I crawled next to my dad, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “I just miss having Steve next to me. You and Natasha go have fun, talk girly things, and I'll be fine. Go on, pumpkin.” 

 

“Alright. Night, dad. I love you.” I looked at my dark haired father, who glanced up at the door where I stood. “Love you too, Addie- paddie.” I kissed his cheek before running off to my room. 

 

“Nat!” I bounded into my room, the red haired assassin laid out on my bed, rifling through my books. “So, tell me all about sex with James. It must be amazing!” Nat pulled me onto the bed. 

 

“Wait, you and Barnes haven't fucked on this bed right?” I rolled my eyes at her comment and plopped down on the bed next to her. “Nah, just in his bed. And let me tell you, he blew my fucking mind.” I winked and she gave out a rare laugh.

 

“Oh my god… Cap’s sleeping in that bed tonight!”’I let out a huge laugh, catching the attention of others. 

 

“I'm gonna go make popcorn. Want anything?” I looked at the Widow, who was busy pulling up a movie on my screen, while I walked to the kitchen, carrying my baseball bat. 

 

The shadow of a tall man loomed in the kitchen, I held onto my bat tighter, getting ready to beat them up. I turned the corner to see my handsome, ex- assassin boyfriend. 

 

“James, you bastard.” I breathed out, putting down the bat, running into his arms. “Addison, have I got a story for you.” Bucky chuckled, pressing his face into my hair. We chatted quietly as I pulled out candies and popcorn, nearly dying from embarrassment when I heard about how Steve found out. 

 

I popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave, gathered up a large bowl, and a shit ton of chocolate, kissing Bucky goodnight before joining Nat. “So, wanna watch the new, “Captain America” movie?” I smiled at the assassin. 

 

“Fuck yeah. It's always hilarious to see how Hollywood actually portrays our lives.” I clicked on the title, the movie showing up on the screen. 

 

The movie began and we were enthralled. “Why the hell am I not in this shit?” I fumed, watching the scene where Steve tried to convince Bucky to come with him, the filmmakers completely leaving out the fight between Bucky and me.

 

As we watched the movie, something had dawned on me. “Nat? You know who looks very familiar to one of our very own, more importantly, my boyfriend?” I smirked as the actor, Sebastian Stan, who was playing Bucky, gave the camera a hard glare, before saying, “Who the hell is Bucky?”. I quickly paused the movie on the scene.

 

“Oh my God! He does look like Bucky!” Nat was practically in tears from laughter and I rolled around, laughing my ass off. “Miss Addie, Sergeant Barnes is requesting access to your room. Shall I let him in?” JARVIS about damned near let Nat and me piss ourselves.

 

“Let him in, J!” I tried to contain my laughter as my handsome boyfriend walked in, an eyebrow raised. “The actual fuck are you two laughing at?” Bucky scanned the room before his eyes landed on the screen, showing the actor glaring at it. 

 

“The actual hell?” Bucky walked closer to the screen, studying the other man. “Why does he look so much like me?” “He's an actor, Ace. Don't worry. You're better looking anyways.” I winked at the confused man.

 

“Well, Stevie is tryin’ to sleep and so should you girls. I know I need my beauty rest.” “Yeah, all twenty- three hours of it.” I retorted back, earning a glare. “Night, James. I love you.” I kissed him quickly before sending him away. “So, bed?” And with that, the lights were out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a treat for you amazing readers and as a celebration of the end of winter term for me, I'm going to give you guys two chapters this week, and I'm still going to post a chapter next week. I hope you guys enjoy!


	14. I'll Be Lovin' You and Nobody Else, I'll Be Lovin' You, Oh Yes I Will, Till I'm Old and .

The entire tower was in a frenzy the next morning. “Okay , Natasha and Addie, hair and makeup at 12, Tony, your hair appointment is at 11, and I'm already done.” Pepper was making sure we all were ready and perfect.

 

At 11:50, Nat and I headed upstairs to get dressed before our hair and makeup. I slipped on my floor length burgundy lace gown and gold heels as Nat stepped into a black evening gown and dark purple heels. 

 

“We look good, sista’.” I nudged Nat’s arm, pointing at us in the mirror. “Fuck yeah we do.” We rushed off to the bathroom to get our hair done, the wait being forever. My hair had been done up in a simple updo while Nat’s stayed down but curled to perfection.

 

“Barton won't be able to keep his eyes off of you.” I joked. “Oh, believe me, I wore this on purpose.” Nat winked before strutting out. I laughed loudly before staring at myself in the mirror. 

 

My already tall frame stood three inches taller, the burgundy of the dress pairing well with my light olive tone. My dark hair was up, but had pieces framing my face, and my makeup simple, but stunning.

 

I slipped on the bracelet from Bucky and walked out to see my dad, fretting, as Pepper in a simple blue gown tried to calm him, and Betty watching carefully, giving him a glass of water, stunning in green silk. 

 

“Dad, breathe, remember. When you're up there, just focus on Steve, no one else. All that matters today, is the two of you.” I pulled him close, hugging him tightly. “I'm gonna gonna go check up on Steve.” 

 

I kissed his cheek lightly before heading down to Bucky’s floor where the guys were getting dressed. I stepped into the room to be faced with the idiots not ready, excluding Bruce, Happy, and Steve.

 

“Why the hell aren't you ready, James Buchanan Barnes?” I glared at my boyfriend who was walking around in his boxers. “Oh shit.” Steve burst out laughing as Bucky and Clint both dived into the room to get dressed. 

 

“How're you feeling, Steve?” I looked at my soon to be stepdad in the eyes, his baby blues warming. “Nervous, but I can't wait to finally be his, officially.” Steve grasped my hand, me squeezing back.

 

“Good. I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't light the damned place on fire. Oh, and make sure James is ready; Clint too. Or else, Natasha and I, will have to come punish them.” I looked over at the two who peeked around the door, Bucky flushing a bright red and Clint disappearing. 

 

As I left, I heard Steve yell at the bozos, “You two are so fuckin’ whipped!” Laughing to myself, I headed back up, ready to go to the venue. “Ready?” I squeezed my dad’s hand as we walked to the garage to be seated in the Phantom. 

 

The ride over was quiet but calming. We arrived at the park to see our bouquets delivered and the boutonnieres delivered. Pepper quickly took over giving the guys their boutonnières as I handed out the bouquets. I clutched the ring box as my dad straightened his tie, brushing back his hair.

 

“You look great.” I hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Addie, I'm hoping that I won't pass out." He chuckled, looking nervously towards the makeshift aisle. "It'll all be okay." 

 

“Ready to go!” Pepper announced, the girls all going down the aisle to stand off to the side. I handed my dad my bouquet to hold as we walked down. He smiled, teary eyed at me, and we walked down the makeshift aisle to Canon in D. 

 

Steve began to tear up as we walked closer, Bucky smiling widely, mouthing, “I love you” to me. As we reached the end, I stopped, kissed my dad’s cheek warmly, took the bouquet, and passed his hand to Steve. 

 

“We are gathered here today to join Anthony Edward Stark and Steven Grant Rogers in holy matrimony. The couple decided to write their own vows and will begin, now.” Uncle Rhodey was acting as minister. “Anthony, you begin.” 

 

“Steve, you are one of the best things to have ever come into my life, only second to Addison. I promise to love you, each and every single day, that I am alive. I fell in love with you at first as an idol, and then as my partner, the person I get to spend the rest of my life with. Stevie, you've made my life brighten and feel whole again. I always thought that it was just me and Addie against the world and then you came into our lives. I’m so thankful for you, Steve Rogers, and I love you with all of heart. I'm so happy to call you my lover, my best friend, and now, my husband.” Dad was crying, Steve stepped up to cradle his face, wiping away tears. 

 

“Tony, these last two years have been the absolute best, of my life. I'm extremely excited to call you my husband, to come home everyday to you, whether it's from a boring at at SHIELD or a mission, and to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. Our age differences never stopped us from loving each other, our fights never broke us apart, and most of all, you still managed to find love with me, when you thought there was no one else waiting for you. I am eternally grateful for you, Tony Stark, and that’ll never change. And to think of it all, we almost never told each other how we felt, if it hadn't been for Addie and Loki. I love you more than words can explain and that’ll always be the same. I'm proud to call you, my partner, the love of my life, and now, my loving husband.” Steve smiled brightly down at my dad, who was now crying, and wiped away his tears, kissing his cheek softly. 

 

“So, do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take, Steven Grant Rogers, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Dad shakily smiled and let out a clear, “I do.” 

 

I handed my dad the gold ring, which he slipped on Steve’s finger. “And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take, Anthony Edward Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Bucky handed Steve the gold ring. 

 

“I do.” He slipped the ring on dad’s finger, smiling brightly at him. “By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Mr. Stark-Rogers and Mr. Stark-Rogers. You may now kiss your genius.” 

 

Steve grasped my dad’s cheek softly, pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss. I wiped away a tear as I watched my father and stepfather kiss happily under the sunset. I slipped dad’s engagement ring on a thin chain, looping it around his neck, and fastening it. 

 

He touched the ring gently, smiling at me. I looked down at the golden rings on their fingers, engraved with, “Genius, Playboy Philanthropist” (Dad) and “America’s Sweetheart” (Steve), on the inside.

 

They walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as the rest of us followed. I felt a warm, calloused hand slip into mine, making me smiled slightly. “James.” I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to the Aston, Dad and Steve taking the Audi, and the others in the Phantom and Mercedes. 

 

We arrived at the diner from our “official first date” and were seated in a large booth. I snuggled into Bucky’s side as I silently watched everyone around me. 

 

Dad and Steve were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, kissing every once in awhile, and holding hands. We ate and headed back to the compound for cake and to go to bed, Dad and Steve flying off to Paris that night. 

 

As we all retired to our rooms, I lingered in the living room, fiddling with my bracelet. Strong arms circled my waist, pulling me close to them. I rested my hands on the flesh and metal, tracing random words as we stood there.

“So, one day, that'll be us, huh?” Bucky murmured into my shoulder. “Maybe. Depends on when you or me feel like proposing to one another.” I turned in his arms quickly. 

 

“One day, though, we still have a long time.” I winked, kissing him quickly. Our lips fused together, his lips surprisingly soft and warm, making me want to kiss him more, our touches becoming more intimate. 

 

“I love you, James Barnes. Forever and always.” I pressed my face into his shoulder, his hands pressing me closer to his body, the two of us just standing there.

 

“I love you too, Addison Stark. More than life itself.” “I hate to break up the love fest.” My dad’s soothing tenor voice rang through the room. “Wait. Dad?” I turned to face my father, who for some reason, was still here. “You should've left hours ago.” I looked at him, confused. 

 

“We decided to just fly out tomorrow.” Dad shrugged as Steve kissed his cheek quickly. “Oh. Well..” I glanced at James who was hiding behind me, trying to hide his erection. “We’ll leave you two to it then.”

 

They bade us goodnight and slipped away into the master. “Holy shit. I legitimately thought your father was gonna see me hard. That would've been awkward.” I laughed lightly, slowly palming his erection through his pants. 

 

“How about, we go down to your floor, and let Nat and Clint hear what we’re about to do?” I winked at him, before he dragged me to his floor, let the party begin. 

 

~To Steve and Tony~

Tony’s POV: 

“Come on, Tones. Let's just stay in the Compound. It'll be fine. Besides, Paris will still be there tomorrow.” I was leaning against Steve, watching the idiot commercial airline people fuss about the cancelled flight.

 

“Fine, but we’re taking a Stark Jet.” I kissed him lightly on the shoulder before turning and walking towards the hailed cab. The ride back to the compound was quiet as we mulled over our thoughts and I spun my ring around my finger, feeling the comfortable weight rest there. 

 

We got back and entered the building quietly. “God, I wish the damned flight wasn't cancelled.” I muttered as Steve wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into the warm, muscular chest of my husband, breathing in his scent of musk and my cologne. 

 

“It'll be okay, baby. It's not the end of the world.” Steve pressed a open mouthed kiss against my skin, causing me to shudder slightly. “I also can't wait to get you into that bed and fuck you ‘till you can't walk in the mornin’.” Steve murmured into my ear, getting me all flustered as we arrived at the communal living room. 

 

The door opened to reveal Addie and Barnes, kissing, and all up in each other's business. I smiled lightly at the sight of my 24 year old daughter and her soulmate sharing an intimate moment. 

 

“I hate to break up the love fest.” I cleared my throat and they jumped apart, Barnes swiveling around to be behind her. “Wait. Dad? You should've left hours ago.” Addie looked at me confused.

 

“We decided to leave tomorrow.” I looked at Barnes with a glare. “Oh. Well..” she looked at Steve who just smiled at her, pulling me closer. “We'll leave you two to it.” We wished them goodnight and headed towards the master suite, where I had Pepper chill Prosecco and have glasses ready. 

 

“I hope Addie and Barnes know that I already know they're fucking. They act like I don't have security cameras or audio.” I rolled my eyes as Steve gaped like a fish. “You know?” He muttered, fearful for his friend’s life. 

 

“It's fine, Stevie.” I smiled, kissing him chastely on the mouth. “Sorry, Mr. Stark- Rogers, but you're gonna have to kiss me better than that.” Steve captured my lips in a passionate kiss, causing me to go boneless and melt into the kiss. 

 

“So, ready to make this thing real?” I winked as he dragged me to the bed, stripped me, and literally fucked me into the mattress. Needless to say, that was the best way to end our day, and probably the best sex I’ve ever had.

 

As we began nodding off, I subconsciously pulled myself closer to Steve, laying my head on his chest, relishing in his warmth. “I love you, Steve.” “I love you too, Tony.” And with that, we were out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, Tony and Steve's wedding! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the two chapter parts this weekend! I'll catch you guys next week with another installment of "For the Love of a Super-Solider"! Leave a comment, leave a kudos, I appreciate all of them!


	15. I Was Following the Pack, All Swaddled in Their Coats.

Another week passed and Dad and Steve were back from their honeymoon, and Christmas with the Avengers was in full swing. I stood proudly in front of the nine foot tree in the communal floor living room, fully decorated with colorful, mismatched ornaments, fairy lights, and a bright gold star on the tip.

 

Presents were wrapped and waiting under the tree, little sprigs of mistletoe hung in doorways, waiting to capture the unexpecting person, and there was a sense of tranquillity throughout the entire compound. "Hey, Nat?" I glanced over at the red-haired assassin, who looked up from her book. "Wanna go shopping with me I need a last few things." I smiled, trying to convince her. 

 

"Only if you buy me coffee." She smiled back, standing up from her spot on the couch, heading towards her floor to get ready. I slipped my leather jacket over my thick knit sweater, wrapping a scarf around my neck, with a beanie pulled over my hair. I tromped down towards the communal floor, waiting for Natasha. 

 

"Where are you going?" I glanced up from my phone, seeing my dad in front of me, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket with a large cup of coffee. "Shopping with Nat. I have a few last things to pick up for Christmas." I smiled at him, his eyes crinkling as he began to smile. 

 

"Alright, be safe." He kissed my forehead before walking towards the lab to finish up the upgrades for War Machine. "Love you!" I yelled as he walked away, him yelling it back. Natasha rushed out of the elevator, scaring me as I watched her scramble.

 

"I'm so sorry, Addie, but Clint and I got called out for a mission just now. I wish I could go but I can't." Nat hugged me quickly before running off towards the Quinjet hangar, leaving me behind. "Fuck." I muttered, off to search for Steve. 

 

"Steve?" I called around, eventually finding him in his art room, carefully brushing paint onto a canvas. "Steve?" I murmured, getting his attention. "Hey, Adds, what's up?" Steve laid down the brush, turning to face me. 

 

"I was wondering if you could help me with some shopping. Nat bailed because of a mission and it's for a surprise for James." I smiled at my step-father, who in return jumped up. "I'd love to come!" He ran off, to get ready, leaving me to chuckle and walk out. 

 

"Ready!" Steve bounded into the living room, dressed in a lighter coat and jeans, decked out with glasses and a ball cap, emblazoned with the Dodgers emblem. "You know the Dodgers are in L.A., right?" I looked up at the hat, smiling. 

 

"Old habits die hard, huh?" He grinned back, leading me towards where the Touareg waited. "Where to?" Steve asked, glancing over at me. "I need to go to a tree lot and to the grocery store. Wanna stop for coffee first?" I looked up from my phone as we pulled up at Cool Beanz. 

 

"Adds!" Peter came running towards me, pulling me into a hug. "Pete! I've missed you guys!" I squeezed the twenty year old. "Anything you want, on the house." Peter slipped behind the counter, starting up the espresso machine. "Pete, you know me."   
  
"One 32 ounce Red Eye coming up. And for you?" Peter glanced over at Steve before seeing who he really was. "Holy shit, it's Captain America." Peter gasped. "It's nice to meet you, Peter, is it?" Steve grinned, holding out his hand. 

 

"Y- yes." Peter stuttered, shaking Steve's hand furiously. "Peter, I'd like you to meet my step-dad, Steve Rogers-Stark." I grinned at the younger boy. "Your step-dad is Captain America? That's so freaking cool!" Peter grinned, handing me the coffee. 

 

"Can I get a 32 ounce Earl Grey tea?" Steve asked quietly, smiling as Peter rushed to make it. "So, what's been going on in your life, Parker?" I leaned on the counter, sipping the drink carefully. "I got a boyfriend, I graduated college, oh, and I got accepted into the Stark Industries internship program." 

 

"Oh my god, Peter, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I hugged him quickly, allowing him to hand Steve his coffee. "I've got to meet this boyfriend of yours! I'll see you around, Peter!" "Bye, Adds!" 

 

We left, climbing back into the Touareg, speeding towards the store. "I need popcorn and cranberries. Also some ornaments." I searched through the variety of glitzy ornaments, opting for simple wooden ones, trying to fit towards my 1930s style. 

 

"To the tree lot!" I cheered, walking to the nearest lot, studying the trees for a smaller one. "How about this one, Addie?" Steve called over towards me. "It's perfect, Steve." I smiled up at the blond, and looking back at the three foot tree. 

 

"We'll take this one." I smiled at the lot owner, handing him the cost in cash, leaving without another word. "So, will you help me lug this down to James's room? I want to keep this quiet." I looked over at Steve. "No problem. I hope he likes it." 

 

"Me too." Steve lugged the tree into the quiet floor, me following with the ornaments and garland. "I just hope Buck doesn't come down here and ruin the surprise." "I know what you mean." I sighed, stringing up popcorn and cranberries. 

 

"I think he'll love it, Addie. It's the thought that counts." Steve hung up a strand, looping it around the tree. "I hope it goes well." 

 

I spent my time away from Bucky, while he was at his therapist appointments, decorating his floor to look like Christmas in the 1930’s, the last time he had actually celebrated, meticulously making sure everything was perfect. Luckily, we only ever came down here when we wanted to get dirty, otherwise, the surprise would be ruined.

 

“James, my love, would you please come down to your floor? I need to show you something.” I smoothed out my shirt and quickly hung a sprig of mistletoe right before he walked in. The elevator opened to reveal my handsome boyfriend, clad in a simple grey cable knit sweater and dark jeans. 

 

“Addison…. What is this?” Bucky looked around the room and smiled softly at the little tree I had bought, decorated with smaller ornaments and popcorn garland. A present sat under the tree, waiting for Bucky to open it, and I crossed my arms, smiling brightly at him. “Merry Christmas, James!” I wrapped my arms around his neck, him pressing his face into my hair.  

 

“Addison, why'd you do this?” He looked around, smiling sadly at the garland. “Well, I figured since it was your first real Christmas since the 30’s, I thought you deserved this.” I stared at him as he picked up the present. “Can I open this?” Bucky asked softly, looking at the carefully wrapped box. “Go ahead.” 

 

He carefully tore the wrapping paper, revealing three pictures. The first one he picked up was of all of the team after Thanksgiving dinner. The second one was of us at the Rockefeller Tree, ice skating, and kissing.

 

I sat down beside him as he looked at the final one, one of him and Steve from their childhood, a Christmas long ago, with Sarah Rogers before her death, and Bucky’s family, Winifred and Rebecca Barnes. They all sat around the tree, the boys and Rebecca all smiling as Bucky’s father took the picture. 

 

“Doll…. I don't know what to say…” Bucky looked at the pictures again, tearing up at the one of his family. “You don't have to say anything, baby. This is something that I had planned for a while and thought you'd like it.” 

 

I kissed his cheek quickly as he carefully sat down the pictures, pulling me closer. “Thank you, doll. You're perfect, you know that?” I smiled, kissing him softly, underneath the mistletoe. “You're perfect too, James. Let's get back upstairs before anyone gets suspicious.” 

 

We arrived on the floor to see dad and Steve wrapping presents in the middle of the floor while Nat and Clint were duking it out in the training room. Pepper was sitting at the kitchen counter, talking away to some person, while Happy and Bruce watched TV.

 

“Hey, Pep.” I kissed the strawberry blonde’s cheek before pulling out milk and the hot chocolate mix. Making enough for everyone, except for my dad who got coffee, I topped Bucky’s off with salted caramel, balancing the sweetness with salt. I passed out the drinks as Bruce turned on “How The Grinch Stole Christmas”, everyone else gathering around. 

 

Pepper placed three bowls of popcorn on the coffee table along with an assortment of candies. We nestled into our seats, entranced in the movie, and I snuggled closer to Bucky, relishing in his warmth.

 

I slipped slowly on my drink, watching the cartoon pass by, snacking occasionally on the popcorn. The movie finished and I got ready to hang up the stockings on the makeshift fireplace. Everyone had a personally designed stocking with their names and hero on it. 

 

I hung my dad’s first, his with a arc reactor and his name, Steve with Cap, then Nat with Black Widow and Clint with Hawkeye, Bruce with Hulk, Uncle Rhodey’s with War Machine, Me with my suit, Bucky with his WS outfit, and then Pep and Happy’s.

 

“Alright, bedtime!” I glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight, almost Christmas Day. “Night, everyone!” We all departed to our rooms and I led Bucky to mine. 

 

I sat, watching the snow fall quietly as Bucky showered, stripping down to my underwear, pulling on my cami and shorts. The water shut off and I smiled at the picture sitting on my desk. After Bucky was released from SHIELD, we were sent on a two week mission to Italy, and we treated it like a vacation. 

 

We had taken a silly picture at the fountain in Rome before we threw pennies in for wishes. Bucky was laughing in the picture as I had my arms wrapped around his neck, smiling at him. He looked so young and carefree, his past gone for that minute, the shadows not haunting him. 

  
I sat the picture back down on my desk as he walked out of the bathroom, clad in a towel, his hair dripping. He quickly pulled on sweats and we crawled into bed, waiting for the morning to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, seeing as that I'm traveling for spring break this weekend, I wanted to post this ahead of time so you guys would have a chapter for this week. And as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and tune in next week for another chapter of, "For The Love of A Super-Soldier"!


	16. Let Your Heart Be Light, From Now On, Our Troubles Will Be Out of Sight.

Sunlight filtered through my blinds, waking me, announcing that it was morning. I crawled out of the queen sized bed, careful not to wake Bucky, who was fast asleep, the nightmares gone for at least a night. 

 

Pulling on a pair of black leggings and a knit Death Star sweater, I padded towards the kitchen, quickly tying my hair up. I reached the kitchen and began on working on breakfast, pulling out dozens of eggs, bacon, flour, and more. 

 

Smiling to myself, I grabbed the waffle maker and its changeable plates to make Christmas shapes. "Hey, J? Can you play, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'?" I waited until the soft piano notes began before I started to cook. 

 

"Have yourself, a merry little christmas, let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight." I sang along to Frank Sinatra's deep voice, whipping up the waffle batter to accommodate to the appetite of the guys. 

 

Preheating the oven quickly, I laid the bacon strips evenly on a baking sheet, and slid them in to cook while I started to make eggs. While everything was cooking, I grabbed my coffee mug and made a quick cup, savoring the bitterness as I had a few moments. 

 

I began to plate everything as Natasha and Clint came in, both clad in pajamas. "Can you guys help me? I need someone to set the table." I smiled warmly at them, handing over plates and silverware. 

 

They went off into the dining room, setting it as I walked in with the platters of food. "There's coffee in the kitchen if you want any." They rushed off, leaving me smiling, and to head back to grab toppings for the waffles. 

 

Armed with maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and chocolate syrup, I headed back into the dining room, setting them down by the waffles. The kettle began to sing as I walked back, alerting me to take it off the eye. 

 

I grabbed it, slowly pouring the hot water into a teapot, filled with Christmas Morning blend. I filled a carafe with hot coffee, balancing them, and trying not to burn myself as I walked back. 

 

I sat them down, heading back to grab mugs and glasses, along with the juices and creamers to go with breakfast. I carefully placed them around the table, smiling at myself as I stared at the food-laden table.

 

"Shit." I rushed back into the kitchen, pulling out hot chocolate mix and milk, slowly heating it up and adding the mix while it was hot. I grabbed a large cup, pouring it in, stirring to make sure there were no clumps.

 

I grabbed another can of whipped cream from the fridge, spraying a nice amount, before adding crushed peppermint candy to the top. Everyone began to filter into the dining room as I finished up, leaving me last.

 

I walked in, sitting down next to Bucky, and slid the mug to him. His sleep filled eyes looked over at the mug, his stoic face breaking out into a smile when it saw it. "Morning, James. Merry Christmas." I kissed his cheek quickly before turning to grab a waffle or three.

 

Breakfast went about like normal, Steve and Clint eating the most of the food, while Dad and Bruce chatted about science, leaving us to ourselves. As the eating slowly turned into just talking, I began the clean up, taking plates and dishes into the kitchen.

 

As I began to load the dishwasher, a small clink of silverware landed in the compartment for them. I looked up to see Bucky holding plates, smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry." He murmured. "No need, they landed where they go." I straightened up, popping a tablet in and started the washer.

 

I sighed as I stared at the amounts of dishes remaining, plugging a side of the sink, filling it with hot water and dish soap. Pushing back my sleeves, I soaped up the sponge, cleaning the dishes quietly, humming along to the music playing.

 

Bucky grabbed a dish towel, drying the dishes off as I handed them to him, stacking them carefully, only putting them away when he had them all. I scrubbed the waffle maker irons next, making sure they were clean and ready for the next use, and wiped down the counters.

 

I grabbed Bucky's clean mug, filling it with the still hot mixture from earlier, adding more cream and crushed peppermint candy, while pouring myself a cup of coffee. I handed him his mug, kissed his cheek, and headed into the living room where everyone waited to open presents. 

 

I grabbed everyone's stocking, handing them to the person they belonged to, and grabbed mine last. We emptied our stockings, full of candy, little notes, and other little things. I sorted the presents, handing stacks to each person, allowing them to open them. 

 

I sat down, carefully peeling off the wrapping paper that surrounded mine, revealing a canvas. Two silhouettes faced each other, with the night sky surrounding them, the only thing brightly colored was the golden words that were painted on their bodies, and created the stars in the sky. 

 

A tear streamed down my face as I realized what I was looking at. Steve had painted the night Bucky and I had met, where I first said the words that would change my life forever. I wiped away the tear, slowly standing and walking to Steve. 

 

I hugged him tightly, the blond chuckling and hugging back. "You like it?" He gestured towards the canvas. "Steve, I love it. Thank you so much." My brown eyes bore into his blue, his smile widening. "Your dad has a whole room of those, mainly of us though." He laughed lightly. 

 

"I can't thank you enough, Steve." "No need to. Anything to see you smile, Addie." I hugged him once more before heading back to my presents, carefully laying it to the side, and opened another box.

 

Bruce had given me some trinkets he had picked up in India for me, including a beautiful sari with gold thread work. Clint gave me chocolates from Germany, Switzerland, and Italy, all from missions, giving a variety of flavors. 

 

Uncle Rhodey had taken time and had given me tickets to New Zealand for a vacation with Bucky, along with passes to Hobbiton, where "Lord of the Rings" had been partly filmed. Pepper gave me clothes and shoes, all fit to my style, and ranged from casual to formal.

 

Natasha had taken it upon herself to buy me lingerie, which I opened in front of my dad, and had caused both Bucky and me to blush bright red, while earning Bucky a glare from my dad.

 

I opened my dad's last, a large box, filled with memories. Pictures of us together, all from when he got me back, to now. I smiled down at a picture of us, from when I was six. I was sitting in a meeting with him, coloring carefully in the lines, him talking but smiling down at me.

 

"I remember that day... God, Obadiah hated that I was allowed to sit in on the meetings." I laughed lightly, sitting it down. Two photos remained, both framed. I picked the first one up, tears welling up as I looked at the picture.

 

It was my dad at sixteen, smiling into the camera with a beautiful dark haired girl who had bright green eyes. A note was attached to the back of the frame as I wiped away tears that fell.

 

 ** _"Tony Stark and Addilyn Corrigan - Rhodey's Christmas Party  1986_**  " I smiled down at the picture of my parents, my mom's eyes filled with happiness and my dad staring at her, just like he did Steve, with love in her eyes. 

 

I sat it down carefully, grabbing the last picture, seeing my mom holding a baby, looking exhausted, but smiling widely, love filling her eyes. Confused, I flipped it around to read the back of it, crying softly as I read the words carefully. 

 

 ** _"Addilyn greeting Addison for the first time - April 25, 1991, Mount Sinai Hospital, Brooklyn, NY"_**   Another stream of tears ran down my face as I stared at the only photo of my mom holding me. 

 

"She loved you, you know." My dad's quiet voice filled my ears. I looked up at him, his dark eyes filled with sadness, as he looked at the picture. "God, I loved her so much. She was the first person I truly loved." He murmured. 

 

He plopped down on the ground next to me, picking up the picture of the two of them. "This was where we had our first kiss, in your Uncle Rhodey's trashed living room, no less." He chuckled, staring down at his younger self. 

 

"You look so much like her. Except for skin tone and eye color, you got mine. You remind me so much of your mother. Brilliant, beautiful, and stubborn as hell." I looked over at him, sending a playful glare. 

 

"She used to do that to me when I'd bother her while she was studying. She was something else." His dark eyes bore into the floor. "She would send me updates throughout her pregnancy. She sent me ultrasounds, baby names, but never when she was in labor." 

 

"I couldn't find her, Howard had made it impossible for me to do it. Even Maria couldn't get it out of him. The only news that I got was that she had died and left a baby girl named Addison Corrigan." He stopped. 

 

"I searched for years, looking for Addison Corrigan, never finding her, but finding a little girl named Addison Stark in a small home in Brooklyn, just minutes away from where I was all that time." He smiled at me. 

 

"I love you, dad." I looked back up at him. "I love you too, Adds. I think Barnes has something to give you." He smiled, walking back to Steve. I watched as he stood by Steve, who opened his arms to hold him close. 

 

Dad tucked his head underneath Steve's chin, his body resting on Steve, who wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tightly to his body. I headed to my room where Bucky waited. I carried in my presents, setting them down. 

 

Grabbing the canvas, I stuck Command strips to the back, hanging it above my bed, and sat the photos of my parents down on my bedside table. The picture of my mom and me went on my desk, next to the picture of her pregnant with Aunt Peggy. 

 

"James?" I called out, looking around for the super soldier. He stepped out of the bathroom, his hair pulled back into a little bun, and he had washed his face. "Hey there, doll." He smiled at me, his blue eyes softening. 

 

I grabbed the present I had hidden in my bedside table, wrapped up in simple silver paper, and handed it to him. He handed me a small box, wrapped in blue paper, and grinned. "Open yours first." I gestured. 

 

He tore open the paper and opened the box to reveal something that he thought he had lost long ago. "Where did you find these?" He asked softly, playing with them. "I did a little digging, along with the help of Nick Fury." I smiled, grabbing the chain from him, fastening it around his neck. 

 

"They were at the Smithsonian. They were meant for the Captain America and Howling Commandos exhibit, but they were never laid out." I smiled at him as he held onto the tag that read: 

**"JAMES B BARNES**

**32557038 T42 43 A**

**BROOKLYN, NY"**

 

“Doll, you have no idea how happy this has made me.” Bucky pulled me close, the coolness of the tags hitting my chest lightly. “There's something else in the box too.” I smiled as he pulled out a picture of the Howling Commandos.

 

Bucky studied the picture quietly, running his finger over his face, and then smiling at the bulked up Steve in his “pajama uniform” as he called it.

 

"Open yours. It's not as amazing as this, but it's decent." He shrugged, allowing me to open the small box. I flipped it open to reveal a platinum bar necklace, embedded with a diamond, emerald, moonstone, and finally with aquamarine. 

 

"James, it's beautiful. You got mine, my mom, my dad, and your birthstone. It's gorgeous." I wiped away a tear. "Flip it over." He murmured. I turned it over, smiling at the engravings. 

 

Behind each stone was the initials of each person the stones belonged to. I fastened it around my neck, allowing it to rest on my chest. "I love it, James." I wrapped my arms around his neck, his snaking around my waist. 

 

"I love you, Addison. I can't thank you enough for my first Christmas that I'll remember." Bucky's blue eyes shined as he spoke quietly. "I love you too, James. I can't imagine what this year would have been like without you." I kissed his cheek. 

 

HIs lips brushed against mine softly, our lips molding together, moving in tandem. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner. We're having Chinese." I grinned, leading him back into the living room. 

 

Dinner went on, all of us laughing, digging into the fresh Chinese takeout, slowly moving into the living room where we watched a variety of Christmas movies, including, "The Nightmare Before Christmas". 

 

As the night fell into darkness, we excused ourselves to our rooms, wishing each other a happy holiday before departing, and eventually, we all were asleep, nestled into our beds, waiting for morning to come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I update may change regarding my classes for this term. I have a full schedule, which can take precedent over the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you did enjoy it, leave a kudos or a comment, both are greatly appreciated!


	17. Let's Waste TIme, Chasing Cars, Around Our Heads.

Another week passed and Dad decided that it was time for one of the famous Stark charity galas, a time for drinking, hookups, and helping out people in need. I found myself in a shop with Nat and Pepper, searching through evening gowns for the New Year’s Eve charity gala.

 

“Oh come on, Nat, I hate the color yellow. I’d look like a freaking banana.” I grimaced at the yellow silk gown Nat held out to me. “So what do you suggest you wear, Addie? You need to make Barnes’s mouth drop to the floor and make everyone in the room take another glance. You’re a taken woman and you’ve gotta let the world know.” Nat leaned against the wall.

 

“How about something blue? You know, to compliment James's eyes?” I looked at the red- head, trying to persuade her. 

 

“Fine, go try this on.” She shoved a beautiful dress in my hand and sent me away. I stepped into the dressing room and stripped. I looked at the beautiful stormy blue gown, with a slit that stopped at mid- thigh. 

 

I slipped it on and gasped at how beautiful I looked. I stepped out to look at the red- heads as they smiled widely. “Barnes is never gonna take his eyes off of you.” Nat smirked and handed me a pair of three inch silver heels and we left, all of us with dresses, and ready to party.

 

We headed back to the Tower and I found myself sitting in the gym, watching Bucky punch a bag, studying how he hit it. "How was shopping with Ms. Potts and Natasha?" I looked up from where I was staring at, blinking. 

 

"It was decent. Nat kept trying to put me in banana yellow but luckily Pepper swooped in and saved my ass." I picked at the mat on the floor. The pounding of his fists hitting the bag has ceased. 

 

"I'm going to shower. I'll see you in a little bit." Bucky helped me off the floor, kissing my cheek before walking off towards his floor. I wandered out of the gym, heading towards my private lab, starting the upgrades for Natasha's widow bites. 

 

I fiddled with the small black bracelets, feeling a weak pulse surge from it. I carefully pulled it apart, tweaking with the electronics. Once I was satisfied, I slipped them on, walking towards a dummy. 

 

Trying to mimic Natasha, I snuck up behind, striking my fist across its face, hearing the charge pulse through the head of the dummy. Smirking, I pulled off the bite, and sat it aside for Natasha to test it later. 

 

Glancing at the clock, I headed up, realizing that I had been down in the lab for over three hours, in search of Bucky. Walking into my room, I found the ex-assassin sitting on my bed, quietly reading. 

 

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." His deep voice rang through my ears, causing me to smile. "I was in the lab. Nat's widow bites have been acting up and she needed an upgrade anyways." I shrugged, running my hands through my hair. 

 

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, might as well get as much sleep as possible." His blue eyes glimmered, sitting down the book. I quickly stripped and pulled on shorts and a shirt, climbing into bed. 

 

"Good night, James." "NIght, doll." I snuggled into his broad chest, breathing in his warm, soothing scent. HIs arms wrapped around me tightly as we fell asleep. 

 

New Year’s Eve arrived and I found myself dressing up to go party in the same place. Nat turned my hair from a mess into stunning waves that she pinned in random places. The assassin looked gorgeous in a red silk stunner and Pepper was stunning in a green cocktail gown. 

 

We walked into the party, the entire room freezing to watch us walk to our respective partners, before it resuming. “Goddamn, doll, you’re gonna drive me crazy before the end of the night.” Bucky murmured in my ear as we moved around the room, greeting random people, and stopping to duck into the shadows to make out. 

 

As midnight approached, Dad walked up to make his famous Stark speech, and drug Steve up with him. 

 

"Okay, everyone, this year has been huge for all of us! As many of you know, this last month has been especially big for our family, with the marriage of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and myself, and the return of James Barnes, to our city. And I have a very important announcement that I’m very proud to make, and if my lovely daughter, Addison, and James Barnes would join me up here.” We walked up, waving at the people. 

 

“Almost a year ago, Bucky Barnes, came into our lives and changed them for the better. I didn’t know it when I first met him, but he and my beautiful daughter, are soulmates. He’s changed her life and I’m proud to welcome him into our family! So, give it up for the lovely couple!" 

 

"And I would like to announce that we have raised over $100 million for the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson’s Research! And it gives me great pleasure to announce our guest of honor, Michael J. Fox, to the stage!” Dad finished and everyone clapped loudly to welcome the actor. 

 

Bucky and I exited the stage and headed down towards where Nat and Clint stood. Shortly, the speeches were over and it was only minutes till midnight. “Holy shit, it’s been over  a year, James.” I nestled my head into his neck as we slowly danced to the live band who played Frank Sinatra. 

 

“And it’s been the best year of my life, my love.” We slowly kissed as the band stopped and the countdown began. “10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” The ball dropped and I grabbed Bucky, kissing him as the clock struck midnight. 

 

“Happy New Year, James Barnes.” I stared at the blue eyed man as he pulled me closer. “Happy New Year, Addison Stark, and may this year grant us more blessings than the year before.” He kissed me softly as the party continued around us. 

 

When we woke the next morning, I got a text from Sharon, telling me that Aunt Peggy had been asking about me. “James, baby, get up. We’ve got people to see today.” I shook the ex- assassin awake and headed off to shower. 

 

After my quick shower, I quickly pulled on one of Bucky’s sweaters, a soft navy blue one, black jeans, my boots, and a leather jacket. I braided back my hair and watched the ex- assassin get dressed.

 

We headed out and grabbed breakfast pastries coffee, and six bouquets of flowers, before heading over to the nursing home to see Peggy. “Hi, Addison Stark and guest to see Margaret Carter.” 

 

I smiled brightly at the receptionist and she handed us guest tags before we headed back. Sharon, Peggy’s niece, stood outside the door. “Sharon.” I hugged the blonde before we walked into the room, to see my aging “aunt”, standing and eating. 

“Hi there, Aunt Peggy, it's Addie. I brought someone you might remember.” I smiled at the aging woman. “Aunt Peggy, this is Sergeant James Barnes of the Howling Commandos, you know him probably as Bucky Barnes.”

 

I held her withered hand as Bucky sat down and smiled at her. “Bucky Barnes, you scoundrel. Steve looked everywhere for your ass and missed our date.” She laughed lightly, her gray hair moving as she laughed. 

“Well, Peggy, I wasn't exactly trying to fall off a train.” He smiled brightly as they reminisced about the past. “So, how has she been doing?” I murmured to Sharon. “Better than normal. She's remembering more for longer.” 

 

The blonde smiled over at her aunt. “That's amazing. Dad was wondering if you guys would want to come over for dinner sometime this week? He also wanted to apologize for not inviting you guys to his and Steve's wedding. You know how he is." I smiled at the older blonde. 

 I watched the chestnut haired man sip his coffee while listening to a war story. Aunt Peggy engrossed in the story, her eyes tearing up at certain parts, and smiled widely at the soft kiss Bucky placed on her cheek. 

“Well, Aunt Peggy, we’ve got another person to visit today so we’ll let you and Sharon visit.” I hugged the older woman tightly and the younger blonde before we left. “Who else are we going to visit?” Bucky looked confused as we climbed into the Aston. 

 

“You’ll see.” I smiled, sipping my mocha, before speeding off towards a quiet cemetery in Brooklyn, my home, and the place where my mother was buried. Stepping out of the car, I grabbed a bouquet of sunflowers, roses, and stargazer lilies out of the back. 

“Doll, I know this place…” Bucky trailed off and looked around. “I wanted you to meet my mom.” I blurted out as he turned to look at me, holding the flowers. We walked through the quiet cemetery as snow fell softly. I found myself in front of my mother’s grave, throwing away the old flowers, and replacing them with the new ones. 

I stared at her granite headstone, kneeling down beside it, wiping off the snow to reveal her name.  _ Addilyn Siobhan Corrigan. Born June 1st, 1968. Died April 25th, 1991. Daughter, sister, and mother. Gone too soon, but never forgotten.  _ “James, this is my mother, Addilyn Corrigan. Mom, this is my soulmate and boyfriend, James Buchanan Barnes.” I looked down at the beautiful white roses I had laid down. 

“So, dad got married last month to Steve Rogers, he's happy and I'm happy and I know that’s all you ever wanted for us. I miss you, mom.” I wiped away a falling tear and Bucky kneeled beside me. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Corrigan. I vow to you, to keep Addison save, to love her for the rest of my life, and I promise you, I would never try to hurt her in any way.” I wiped away the tears as he stood up and pulled me close. “It's okay, baby, I've got you.” He murmured in my ear. 

“I have two things I want to show you.” I drug him farther down and stopped in front of a single grave. “Have you shown Stevie?” Bucky choked out, a tear rolling down his face. I kneeled down, throwing away the old flowers and laid a new bouquet of sunflowers on Sarah Rogers’s grave, along with a letter to her from Steve.

 

Bucky kneeled beside me, reading the words that graced Sarah Rogers's tombstone.  _Sarah Rogers. Died October 15, 1936. Daughter, mother, and wife._

 

“I found her grave one day by accident. I was about fourteen and I remember feeling upset that she didn't have any flowers on her grave, like she had been forgotten, and so I went and grabbed a few of my mom’s and laid them on her grave. Every time I come, I always bring her flowers.” I smiled sadly at Bucky who was crying. 

I tugged his arm and led him down about 25 feet and stopped in front of three graves. “Oh my god… Doll.” Bucky cried as he collapsed next to his father, mother, and sister’s graves. I placed the lilies across their graves, and kneeled next to him.

 

“Becca…” I wiped away his tears as he hugged the headstone. “Doll, I’d like you to meet my mom, Winifred, my father, George, and my baby sister, Rebecca. Guys, I’d like you to meet the love of my life, and my girlfriend, Addison Stark.” Bucky weakly spoke as we sat there, letting him visit with his family. 

“Come on, I'm gonna freeze." I kissed his ear lightly before pulling him up to his feet. Bucky wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the cemetery, hoping to warm me up.

 

“I can't thank you enough, Addison, you've given me my family back.” Bucky held my hand as we drove back to the compound. “Anything to make you happy, James.” I smiled at him as we arrived. We got out and headed up to the communal floor where the Avengers waited. 

“Where were you two?” Dad leaned against Steve, sipping his coffee, as Steve ate a waffle, holding Dad's waist. “We were visiting Aunt Peggy and mom. I gave her your letter, Steve.” I smiled at my step-father, who smiled back.

 

Thank you, Addie. I appreciate it.” Steve sipped on his cup and kissed Dad’s hair quickly before they went back to the lab. “Wanna watch a movie?” I murmured into Bucky’s ear, “We can get into sweats and watch the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy. Plus, junk food and cuddling.” I looked at him and he nodded.

“Go get comfy and I'll be there soon.” I kissed his cheek, sending him to my room and gathered up stuff for us. “So, what’d you and James do?” Nat leaned against the counter as I collected candy.

 

“We went and visited Peggy. And then I took him to where my mom is buried. Turns out that's where Sarah Rogers, Winifred Barnes, and Rebecca Barnes are buried as well.” I grabbed the bag of Skittles off the top shelf and placed them with my haul.

 

“Oh Add.. what're you two gonna do?” She leaned against the counter. “We’re gonna watch Lord of the Rings and relax, it's been an emotional day.” I smiled at the assassin who hugged me tightly before letting me disappear. 

I quickly changed and had FRIDAY queue up The Fellowship of the Ring and got comfy with Bucky. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder as the movie began. “I love you, angel.” “I love you too, ace.”

 

"I can't thank you enough for today." Bucky's blue eyes bore into mine, the both of us ignoring Frodo and Bilbo on the screen. "It was my pleasure, James. You deserve to be with your family." I smiled up at him. 

 

"I never really thought about how much I miss my ma and sister. I never got to see Becca grow up and meet my nieces and nephews. I missed seeing my ma be happy and see me come home from the war." His voice softened. 

 

"I wish I could make this easier.." I murmured, glancing over at the picture of my parents when they were in college. "Hell, my family's been dead for over forty years. I've been so caught up in that, I forgot about your ma." Bucky sighed, wiping away a tear. 

 

"It's alright, James. Let's just watch the movie and we'll talk more in the morning?" I looked up at him, nestling my head into his chest. "I love you, doll. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough." He murmured into my thicket of hair. 

 

"I love you too, baby. And there's no need for thanking." I kissed his neck quickly, focusing back on the movie as he wrapped himself around my body, the both of us falling asleep to the soft music of the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there you guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week, all of my classwork was piling up so I focused on that, and I took a mental health day as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know if you did. I cannot thank you all enough for your support and you guys are the reason I keep this story going! Leave a comment or a kudos, both are greatly appreciated!


	18. Just A Quick Apology.

Hi there to all of you amazing people who have supported this work and me writing it. I wanted to apologize for my less frequent updates, like I said in the previous chapter, my updates may become less frequent due to my workload this term in college. I've been frantically studying and preparing for my midterms for all of my class, some of which have been 10 page papers and I've come to see my laptop as my prison warden.

 

I also got sick this past weekend on top of studying for my midterms, making it a miserable weekend and I felt no motivation to write and I was writing a midterm as well. I am truly sorry for not updating and I'll try to get a chapter out this Sunday, but I can't guarantee anything.. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for being so supportive of myself and this story, if I do get the chance, I might post two chapters as an apology. 

 

Thank you all so much! 


	19. Oh, Since the Day I Saw You, I Have Been Waiting For You.

I stepped into the communal living room to see the red headed assassin draped across the couch, painting her nails a deep red, only glancing up to smile before turning back to her nails. “Hey, Nat.” I plopped down on the armchair beside her, watching her paint her nails with quick precision and ending up with a smooth coat of polish. 

 

“So, what do you and Barnes have planned for Valentine’s Day? It’s right around the corner, you know.” Grimacing, I turned towards her. “I don’t know what to do, Nat. I’m afraid that he isn’t going to want to go out and do anything because of his arm, but it’s our first Valentine’s Day as a couple.” Burying my face into one of the throw pillows, I groaned loudly, listening to the muffled sound echo in my ears. 

 

“Well, there is a few things you could do.” I looked up to glare at the redhead, who merely just winked and went back to painting her nails, and pushed my face back into the pillow. “As much fun as that is, I want to do something cute and fun. I want to make it memorable, you know?” I grabbed my StarkPad from the glass top coffee table, and began to search for indoor activities in New York.

 

“What about mini golf? There’s the one place that Clint likes to take me, you can rent out the whole place, and it’s indoors so you guys won’t be affected by the snow.” I turned to look at her and smiled. “Do you think James would like mini golf? I’d pay to see it though.” “Maybe, can you imagine him with a mini putter? That’d be hilarious.” I laughed quietly, stopping when Steve and Bucky walked in. 

 

“What’d be hilarious?” Steve’s blue eyes bore down on us, his eyes filled with questions. “Just something Clint was thinking about doing.” Natasha shot off, finishing up her final fingernail with a coat, capping the bottle and resting it on the coffee table. “Oh, what do you and Clint have planned for Valentine’s Day?” Steve found a seat on the couch, allowing Natasha to drape her legs over his thighs, Bucky finding a seat in the floor in front of my chair. 

 

“He said it’s a surprise but I’ve learned not to really trust Clint on these kinds of things.” Natasha shrugged, sipping her coffee. “Tony said something about Maui?” Steve looked at me confused. “Dad’s probably taking you on the jet to our beach house in Maui. Sounds fun.” I kept typing away on my StarkPad, developing a few formula for a new addition for Natasha’s widow bites. 

 

“What do you have planned, Buck?” I looked up from what I was doing to see Bucky staring at Steve, and went back to what I was doing. “Well, Addie and I have gotta go, so we’ll see you boys later.” Natasha stood up, grabbing my hand to drag me out of the chair, and began to tug me towards the elevator. “Give me a sec, Nat.” She released my hand as I walked back towards Bucky, giving him a peck on the cheek, before disappearing with her. 

 

“Where are we going?” I slipped my StarkPhone in my pocket, and followed her out to my room. “Grab some shoes, we’re going out to plan Valentine’s Day.” Smiling, I grabbed my boots, slipping them on, and followed her to the garage.

 

Grabbing the keys to the Volkswagen, I cranked it, and we sped off, her giving me directions until we ended up outside of a mini golf course in Brooklyn. 

 

“Welcome to Shipwrecked Mini Golf. Clint likes to take me here after missions, to de-stress. It’s better than laser tag.” She smiled, leading me inside the colorful, tropical building.

 

“Hi, welcome to Shipwrecked Mini Golf!! How can I help you guys today?” I smiled at the peppy teenager. “Hi, I was wondering what the cost would be to rent the entire building for Valentine’s Day?” My smiled faltered as she grimaced, pulling up something on her computer screen. 

 

“Well, it depends on whether or not you’re willing to pay the amount for that day specifically. It’s fairly pricey.” She looked up at me. “I’m willing to pay it, just give me a figure.” I smiled warmly. 

 

“It’s about $1,000 for that day to rent the entire venue.” She stared as I smiled, pulling out my checkbook. “Would you rather check or card?” “Check is fine….” Mouth gaping, I scribbled out a check for $1,000 for the day, signing it and handed it to her. 

 

“What name should I put the reservation under?” She typed on the computer quickly. “Addison Stark.” “We’ll give you a call they day before to remind you of your reservation, Ms. Stark.” We left, heading back to the car, and I sat back before cranking the car.

 

“So, wanna go shopping for a cute new outfit for you? It’s on me.” Smiling over at the redhead, we sped off to a nearby mall. 

 

“Dress, jeans and cute top, or romper?” Natasha flipped through racks of clothes. “It’s February in New York, Nat, I’d rather not freeze.” I grabbed a deep green sweater, feeling the wool across my skin. 

 

“That’s cute. Pair it with some nice jeans, cute boots, and you’re set.” She smiled, tossing me a pair of dark blue jeans. After paying for them, we found ourselves in the nearby food court, eating cheap pretzels, and drinking Starbucks. 

  
“Do you ever miss working as a barista?” I looked up from my cold brew, shrugging. “Sometimes, I mostly miss my coworkers and free coffee. Peter was always the most fun to work with. It was better than working for SI full time though, I was at least something more than just Tony Stark’s daughter at Cool Beanz.” 

 

Staring down at my coffee cup and pretzel, I picked at it. “Well, we should head back. I’m sure the others are wondering what to do for dinner.” Standing up, we threw our trash away and headed to the car, going back to the Tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone, I'm back! And as a huge thank you to all of those who stuck with this story when I didn't post as often, I'm actually posting two chapters today! The first one is just kind of a filler and the second one is more of the story. Again, I cannot thank you all enough for your amazing support!


	20. I Could Hold You For a Million Years, to Make You Feel My Love.

Two weeks later, Valentine’s Day was upon us, and the Tower was decorated in Cupids, hearts, and pink and red. “Morning, Steve.” I handed the supersoldier a mug decorated with pink and red hearts that read, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy! Love, Addie.”

 

“Dad’s waiting for coffee down in the lab if you want to bring it to him. There’s also a mug of tea and breakfast on the tray over there if you want to do breakfast in the lab.” 

 

“Thanks, Addie. You’re the best.” Steve hugged me quickly, picking up the tray, and headed out towards the lab, disappearing into the hallway. Slowly, one by one, each Avenger appeared in the kitchen, grabbing food, and leaving to their respective partners or to a lab, Pepper stopping by for heart shaped waffles and coffee, and all that was left was Bucky. 

 

Grabbing another tray, I loaded a plate of waffles, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit on the tray, along with a large mug of hot chocolate and one of coffee. I headed down the hallway to my room, where Bucky was sleeping, and had JARVIS open the door slowly. 

 

I sat the tray down on my desk, crawling up the bed to gently wake him up. “James?” I murmured, placing my hand on his chest, kissing his forehead. His stormy blue eyes opened slowly, his smiled widening as he saw me. 

 

“Утро, кукла.” He muttered, his hand reaching up to grasp mine. “I brought breakfast.” I stood up, grabbing the tray as he sat up, letting the blankets pool around his hips. I rested the tray over his lap, slowly climbing up the bed to sit next to him, pulling the other plate out from underneath the other plate. 

 

“You’re the best, Кукла . Happy Valentine’s Day.” I smiled up at Bucky, who gently pecked my lips before grabbing a waffle and eating it. We ate quietly, only speaking when we felt like it, and embraced the quiet to appreciate the food.

 

As we finished up eating, the tray was moved and I found myself wrapped up in Bucky’s arms. “As fun as it is to cuddle, I have a few things I need to do before we go out for an adventure.” I sat up, pulling myself out of his embrace, and crawled out of the bed. 

 

I turned back to see Bucky pouting. “Don’t worry, hon, we can cuddle later, but I have a special dinner I have to go make.” I kissed his cheek quickly and padded into the private kitchen on our floor.

 

Tying an apron around my body, I grabbed the flour and eggs, creating a little well in the flour pile, and cracked four eggs into the well, whisking them with a fork. I began to push flour into the well, combining the eggs and flour until it started to form a dough. I wrapped the dough in cling wrap, putting it away for the moment to start on the sauce. 

 

I started the sauce, browning the meat, adding the vegetables to the Dutch Oven, letting them soften over the medium heat. Slowly pouring in the wine, I let the mixture simmer, then added the peeled plum tomatoes, stirring them in.

 

I covered the Dutch Oven to let it simmer for a few hours. Pulling out the pasta dough, I began to roll it out, thinly, until I got it to the right thickness. Once done, I cut the wider, long strips of pappardelle, 

 

Smiling, I gave the ragu a stir occasionally, smelling it cook. As time dwindled down for the sauce, I found myself making bruschetta as an appetizer, and a beautiful tiramisu for dessert. With those all finished, I gave the sauce another stir, letting the meat fall apart in the sauce, creating a thick, beautiful sauce.

 

I began to boil water for the pappardelle, placing the noodles in, making sure they didn’t clump, and cooked them to perfection. I served some of the noodles into shallow bowls, spooning the ragu on top, and grated fresh Pecorino-Reggiano on top. 

 

I grabbed James from the gym, forcing him to shower before eating, and led him out of the balcony, where our food waited. “Holy shit,Кукла . You did all of this?” Bucky’s eyes went wide at the amount of food. We sat down and I poured the wine waiting, and served bruschetta before grabbing the plates of ragu with pappardelle. We dug into the fresh pasta and I smiled as Bucky sang praises about the food. We ended with espresso and tiramisu, before we got ready to go out. 

 

I slipped on my clothes and shoes before stepping out to see Bucky dressed in a deep blue sweater, black jeans, and his boots. His hair was tied back into a low bun and he looked gorgeous. "Ready to go?" I smiled up at him, allowing him to lead me out to the garage. 

 

"There's one thing I've been wanting to do all day, but you kept slipping away from me." As we reached the garage, Bucky's arms wrapped around my waist, and I turned to be pulled into a kiss. 

 

After what seemed like seconds, we pulled away, and I took a breath in. "You could have just said you wanted to kiss me." I teased, poking his ribs. "I know but you were focused." He smiled, kissing my forehead. 

 

We piled into the Audi Q7, speeding off towards Brooklyn, ending up at the mini golf place in no time. "Close your eyes, James." He covered his eyes, allowing me to lead him into the building, and only opening them when I said to. 

 

"You brought me to mini golf? This is amazing! Nat and Birdbrain have been raving about this place." Bucky's blue eyes glimmered with happiness as he looked around. "My gift sucks compared to yours, by the way." 

 

"I'm sure I'll love it no matter what." I kissed his cheek and led him to grab our putters and hit the course. Through the eighteen holes, we laughed, kissed, and failed, but still had fun. 

 

"Did you like it?" I stopped, standing in the cold parking lot, looking up at Bucky. "Of course I did, Кукла. I've never had anyone do anything like this for me. I'm glad that I get to do it with you." 

 

"I'm glad you liked it. Let's get home, I'm cold." We rushed back to the Audi, speeding out of the parking lot back to the Tower, where little did I know, Bucky had a gift planned out for me. 

 

"I can't wait to take a warm shower. I'm freezing." I commented as we walked along the hallway to our room, Bucky's arm wrapped around my shoulder. The door opened automatically to reveal my room covered in lilies. "Oh my god, James." I stepped in, smelling the flower that I loved. 

 

"I asked Tony what your favorite flower was and he had this sent. He said that your mom loved them as well." Bucky smiled softly, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "I love them, thank you." I stuck my nose in one of the flowers, inhaling their scent. 

 

"There's another thing." He pulled out a tiny little black box. "James, this isn't...." I was stopped by him. "This isn't an engagement ring, I swear, I know that you think it's too early for that, and I do too. This is something else." 

 

He opened the little box to reveal a beautiful emerald ring inlaid in gold, that created a halo. "I, James Barnes, promise to you, Addison Stark, that one day, I will marry you, to never hurt you, and to love you always." 

 

"Oh, James... I love it." He slipped the ring onto my right hand, letting it rest on my ring finger. "Я люблю тебя, Джеймс." I kissed him slowly, not allowing him to return the statement yet. "I love you too." He murmured as we broke apart. 

 

"Спасибо, любовь, for such a great day. I can't tell you enough how much fun I had." "Well, you can tell me in a few ways." I winked and with that, our night led on until the early hours of the morning, when we fell asleep in each others arms, my ring glinting in the moonlight.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:  
> Morning, doll- Утро, кукла  
> Doll - Кукла  
> I love you, James - Я люблю тебя, Джеймс  
> Thank you, love - Спасибо, любовь
> 
> Remember, if you guys like the story, be sure to leave a comment or a kudos, both are appreciated!


	21. Two Drifters, Off to See the World. There's Such a lot of World to See.

March was upon us and that meant Bucky's birthday was drawing close . “Come on dad, we need a huge celebration for James, it is his 98th birthday after all.” I stared at my dad, working on new arrows for Clint, and he swirled around to look at me.

 

“Great way to remind yourself and me that he’s also seventy- four years older than you.” He smirked and I sent a glare his way. “You know, Steve’s fifty- two years older than you, right?” Dad began to sputter out an excuse and I smirked as Steve walked in, confused. 

 

“What’s goin’ on?” He sat down next to dad, pulling out his sketchbook, letting Black Sabbath play around him. “I'm gonna head out. Please, dad, it’s not everyday someone turns 98, you know.” I turned away and headed to my lab where Bucky was waiting for me.

 

“Ready for some repairs?” I winked at him as he sat shirtless on the table, waiting for me to diagnose what was wrong with his arm. “James, why do you have plums stuck in your arm?” I looked up at him questioningly. “Me and Stevie might’ve gotten into a fight…. With plums.” 

 

I fell out of my chair, laughing, on the lab floor as Bucky glared at me. “Alright, Ace, let's get you cleaned up.” I began to pick out pieces of plum flesh from his plates, throwing the occasional chunk at him, and set on wiping away the juice, trying to make the arm less sticky. 

 

“Do I need to have a stern talking to Steve about throwing plums?” I smiled up at him. “No… I may have started the fight….” Bucky looked away and I laughed loudly. “Oh, James.” I kissed his palm of his metal arm and he flicked my nose. 

 

“So, excited to turn 98?” I looked over at him as he grimaced. “I'm getting way too close to 100 for comfort…. Fuck…” he shook his head, letting it rest on his hand. I tugged him down to the chair next to me.

 

“You know, I like that you're old. You've got way more wisdom and knowledge than most guys your body age.” I winked at him, making his cheeks turn a light red. “My body is only 27.” He stuck his tongue out. “Keep doing that. See what happens.” I playfully glared at him, making him laugh. 

 

March 10th appeared and I found myself preparing one of the dining rooms for Bucky’s party that night. “Alright, Steve, can you and Sam, hang that banner right there?” I pointed at the far wall, facing the door.

 

I smiled at the huge banner that read, “ **Happy 98th Birthday, Bucky!** ”, courtesy of an hour of mine, Nat, and Pepper’s time. “Hey, Pep, how’s the food coming along?” “Well, the sushi has arrived, we’re now just waiting on the Chinese food and pizza.” The strawberry blonde walked in with platters of sushi, barely enough to feed all the Avengers. 

 

“I'm gonna go finish up the cake and put the finishing touches on a few other things.” I walked out and into the kitchen. Steve had Bucky for the entire day, distracting him as we sat up the compound, getting it ready for his birthday.

 

“Alright everyone, get ready, and remember, semi- formal so try to look nice, Clint.” I sent a look to the archer who scurried away with Nat. I hurried to my room and got changed into a new dress, a gorgeous midnight blue dress that went to mid-thigh with full sleeves, and finished it off with a pair of golden heels. 

 

We all hid around the dining room as Bucky and Steve walked in. I flipped on the lights and Bucky smiled widely. “Surprise!” We all yelled as everyone hopped out their spaces. “Doll, is this all for me?” Bucky looked around and pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“Of course, James. I did have some help though. Now, who’s hungry?” I yelled as everyone scrambled around the room, grabbing food. We all settled down with our food and began to eat. I curled up next to Bucky, occasionally poking him with my chopsticks, as he shoveled food into his mouth.

 

“So, cake and then presents!” I yelled, grabbing the cake from the kitchen. “Happy birthday, James.” I kissed his cheek as I sat the cake down in front of him. The three layer champagne cake sat in front of him, scrawled on the top in cursive, “ _Happy 98th Birthday_! ” I lit the candles and everyone began to sing.

 

He blew out the candles and looked up at me. “What'd you wish for?” I smiled at him. “My wish already came true.” He kissed me slowly as everyone watched. “Alright, cut the cake, birthday boy.” Dad interrupted us, causing us to pull apart, and handed Bucky a cake knife, letting him get a piece. 

 

After the cake, we handed Bucky his presents, him opening them carefully. From Nat and Clint, he received a new grey sweater a red star on the left bicep. Dad gave him a new sniper scope that was fitted to Bucky’s likeness. Steve handed Bucky a picture of them from the war, right before Bucky fell from the train, along with a picture of them as kids. 

 

Bruce gave Bucky a simple coffee mug while Sam, Thor, and Jane pitched in to get him a Stark Pad and Stark Phone, all programmed with the numbers and pictures on it. Pepper and Happy gave him an all access card to the Smithsonian, to let him run free, and to see all that he wanted. 

 

“My present comes later.” I murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek quickly. “Barnes, I have another surprise for you.” Dad yelled as we tried to exit. “It's in the garage.” We all headed down to see a black 1969  Chevy Stingray, with a bright red bow on the top, along with a black 1942 Harley- Davidson XA, a bright red star painted on the side,  with a silver bow on top.

 

“Holy shit… Tony, thank you, so much. I don't know what to say…” Bucky looked at the presents, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Steve held dad’s waist as Bucky shook his hand. 

 

“No problem, Barnes, think of it as joint present from Steve and me. He’s the one who found them. I just revamped them.” Dad smiled warmly at Bucky who ran his hand over the hood of the car.

 

“You should take me out one night on that beauty of a bike.” I muttered in his ear and he smiled widely. “Oh hell yes I am. It already gets me hot and flustered to see you on your damned Ducati.” Bucky whispered, causing me to blush. “What if I told you, I have another bike that you’ve never seen.” I winked, causing him to turn red. 

 

I lead him to a room off the garage to reveal my 1969 midnight blue Honda CB750 and Steve’s black Harley- Davidson Street 750, along with my original 1972 red Volkswagen Beetle. “Holy shit, doll. I really wanna see you on this bike.” Bucky ran his hand over the sleek paint on my Honda. “Wanna go for a ride? Test out your new bike?” I smiled, pulling out two helmets. One a sleek black and the other silver. “Let’s get changed and we’ll go?” 

 

We raced up to our rooms and quickly changed. I found myself dressed in a The Rolling Stones cutoff shirt, black jeans, my combat boots, and my leather jacket. I headed back down to the garage and found Bucky leaning against his bike, clad in his jacket, that red Henley, black jeans, and his combat boots.

 

“Race you to the park?” I winked, hopped on my bike, and started off. I sped quickly to the nearby park as I heard Bucky not too far behind. I pulled into the little parking lot and cut off the engine. I pulled off my helmet and smirked at my fiancé. 

 

“I gotta tell you, Ace, you look damn good on that bike.” I smiled at him as he released his dark hair from the helmet. “Likewise, angel.” He winked as we walked into the park, holding hands. I settled down beside an old willow tree, pulling Bucky down with me. We laid under the tree for a few minutes, the silence only to be broken by Bucky.

 

“You know, I never thought I'd ever be this happy.” He looked away into the darkness as I looked up curiously. “I was happy with Stevie and my family, but I always felt like there was something missing… Who would've guessed that I found that happiness seventy- five years later than I was planning?” Bucky laughed lightly before continuing.

 

“I went out with all of these girls, trying to find the soulmate whose words were written on my body, but never found them in the 40’s… I wake up one day, and set out to kill my childhood best friend, and end up finding my soulmate. Personally, I would’ve never guessed that but fate works in mysterious ways.” He chuckled, pulling me closer. I nestled my head into his chest, kissing up his neck lightly. “I love you, Addison, more than I've ever felt for anyone.” Bucky murmured. 

 

I reached into my pocket, pulling out the flat box, and held it out to him. Bucky took it and opened it, gasping lightly. “How’d you find these?” He choked out, tears rolling. “I had Nick Fury dig around, but I eventually found them in the Smithsonian archives. They were meant to be used in the exhibition about the Howling Commandos but they never put them out.” I wiped away one of his tears, and took the hat and coat from his hands, placing them on his body. 

 

He felt the cloth covering his shoulders, the olive green contrasting with his tan skin. Reaching up, he pulled the hat off, studying it before placing it on my head, smiling widely at me. 

 

 

“Doll, you have no idea how happy this has made me.” Bucky pulled me close, the coolness of the tags hitting my chest lightly. “There's something else in the box too.” I smiled as he pulled out a picture of the Howling Commandos. Bucky studied the picture quietly, running his finger over his face, and then smiling at the bulked up Steve in his “pajama uniform” as he called it. 

 

“Best birthday ever.” Bucky muttered in my ear, causing me to laugh. “I love you, James Barnes, and that'll never change.” I kissed him slowly as we sat under the tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there you guys! I know this is a super late update but, as you all know, I am in college and so my time is very limited and I can only post every once in a while until my classes end for the term, which is next week luckily. Anyways, thank you to everyone who is sticking with the story, even though I don't post as often, and I can't you guys enough. Like before, leave a comment or a kudos, both are greatly appreciated. And I will see you all in the next chapter!


	22. No Matter What Mistakes I Make, You're There For Me.

**18 Years Ago**

**-Tony's POV-**  

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the outline of Addison jumping up and down on the bed, trying to wake me. Sitting up, I grabbed the little figure, pulling her close, hugging her tightly against my body. 

 

"Daddy, I have a surprise for you!" Pulling back, I smiled widely at the little girl in my arms. "And what would that be?" I teased, poking her nose lightly. "It's a surprise, daddy, you can't know." I studied the scrunched up face in front of me, seeing the light dusting of freckles across her tan skin, her brown eyes glimmering in the faint light. 

 

"Give daddy a few minutes to get a little more awake and you can give me your surprise, okay?" I sat the girl on the ground, her running away, leaving me alone in the room. 

 

My eyes focused on the framed picture on the dresser, showing a younger me and Addilyn from Rhodey's Christmas party, two years before Addison was born. Addilyn's beautiful green eyes were full of happiness, her smile wide, the dusting of freckles across her nose, and her light brown hair framing her face as she smiled at me, who was holding her close, kissing her nose.  

 

Picking up the photo, I ran my thumb across her face, seeing our daughter in her. "I miss you, Lyn... I can't believe it's been six years that you've been gone... I cannot thank you enough for giving me Addie, my greatest treasure." I sat the frame back down on the dresser, walking into the en-suite bathroom. 

 

I did my business, washed my hands, and quickly washed my face. I studied myself in the mirror, seeing the dark eye bags, tired eyes, and a graying hair straggling in the thick mop on my head. I quickly ran my fingers through the locks, pulling on sweatpants as I walked through the mansion. 

 

Avoiding the east wing, I headed towards the kitchen, where our lovely maid/nanny, Poppy, was brewing coffee. "Morning, Tony." "Morning, Poppy. Have you seen Addie?" I looked at the woman who handed me a mug. "Addie's up in her room, I believe, waiting for you. Once you're done up there, breakfast should be done. Would you like it served outside or in the dining room?" 

 

"Outside, please, Poppy. And once you're done, please take the rest of the day off, spend it with your husband and family. Addie and I will be fine. Rhodey's coming by later." I smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Tony. Happy Father's Day." 

 

Heading upstair with the steaming mug, I found Addie coloring in her room. "Where's my surprise, sweetie?" Her brown eyes flashing up towards me, her grabbing a picture from her drawing area, and thrust it at me. I carefully took the picture from her, smiling widely at the drawing. 

 

She had drawn us together in the garden of th mansion, playing. "I love it, sweetie. Aunt Poppy made us breakfast if you want to come to the garden with me." I grinned as she hopped in my arms, her little arms wrapping around my neck as we went through the mansion. 

 

I deposited her down in her chair, smiling at the waffles in front of us, letting her grab any fruit and toppings she wanted. "Daddy, I wish mommy would be here with us." I looked up from my coffee, peering at the little girl who quickly popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Me too, sweetie. I'm sure mommy is watching us right now, wherever she is." I took a sip of what was my lifeblood, and took a bite of waffle. 

 

"Can we visit her, daddy? So you can see her and we can talk to mommy? We could bring mommy flowers!" "We sure can, honey. Uncle Rhodey is coming by later to see us." I picked up the younger girl, carrying her inside. 

 

"You didn't get syrup all over yourself, good job, honey. Go pick out an outfit and we can go buy mommy some pretty flowers, you can even pick!" Addison rushed off and I headed up to go grab some clothes. 

 

I pulled on a lavender dress shirt, tucking it into my dark blue dress pants, sliding on a pair of brown oxfords. I left my hair as is, slipped on my glasses, grabbing my wallet and car keys, heading towards Addison's room. "Addie, hon, are you ready?" I knocked softly, hearing her say I could come in, and I pushed the door open. 

 

Dressed in a dark blue that had little sunflowers across it, she had pulled on her little brown sandals, and her glasses were pushed up on her nose. "Daddy, will you braid my hair?" Her big brown eyes were hard to say no to, so I quickly braided her hair into a French braid. 

 

"To the car!" I picked her up, carrying her to the garage, and buckled her into her car seat. We pulled up at a flower shop in Brooklyn, where we always got flowers for Addilyn, and carried Addison in. 

 

"Hi there, Tony!" I smiled warmly at the shop owner, Violet. "Hi, Vi, do you have any sunflowers by chance? We're going to visit Lyn." I smiled at the younger girl, who grabbed a beautiful bouquet from the back, quickly adding in a few more. "No problem, Tony. Anything for you and little miss over there." She smiled, getting to work. 

 

Once she was done, she handed me the bouquet, and a little flower crown for Addison. "Just $50 today." She smiled. I handed her $100, telling her to keep the change, and we left, driving over to the cemetery where Addilyn was buried. 

 

I placed the flower crown on Addison's hair, pinning it in, and took her tiny hand in mine. We walked slowly to Addilyn's grave. I laid out the blanket we brought with us, gathering up th flowers from last time, quickly throwing them away, and replacing them with the new. 

 

We sat for a while, letting Addison talk to her mother, and I watched on, seeing her eyes light up while she told Addilyn about our adventures. As time slipped away from us, it was time to go, and we headed back to the mansion, getting there just as Rhodey pulled up. "Honey-bear!" I smiled at my best friend, dressed in civilian clothes. "Tones!" We hugged quickly, Addison running up to hug him. 

 

"Uncle Rhodey!" She hopped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Happy Father's Day, Tones. It's still weird that you're a dad." Rhodey clapped me on the back as we walked in, Addison rushing ahead. "Believe me, it's weird that it's been a year since I found Addie. I can't imagine my life without her now..." I smiled at the younger girl who went straight to the backyard to play in the garden. 

 

"I know, I'm glad you found her though. You were so lonely and tired, it sucked seeing you like that, Tones. I didn't know how to help, but Addie's managed to figure that out."  Rhodey grinned as we watched Addison draw the butterflies that flew around my mother's garden. "Me too, honey-bear, me too." 

 

The night fell fell on us as we ate a dinner of Chinese food and the cake Rhodey brought with him. It had been one of the best days of my life, and I couldn't imagine it any different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to all the dads, step-dad's, and more around the world! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it! As always, leave a comment or a kudos if you like the story or the chapter!


	23. Not an Update, But Rather, a Apology.

Hi there you guys and gals, 

First off, I wanted to apologize to all of you who read my story. I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I know that's really shitty of me. I got all caught up in finals and going back home to where I can't really write. I ended up getting a job that takes up so much time where I can't sit down and write out a good chapter, or even one that I would feel is good enough for you all.  To everyone who's stuck with me through all of this, you all are absolutely amazing, and give me the inspiration to continue writing. 

 

Second, I am going to continue this story. I'm going to try and get out a good enough chapter, hopefully by tomorrow or next Sunday, depending on how work goes for me this week. I cannot tell you guys enough how much your support helps me write better, longer chapters for you all to enjoy. 

 

Again, I am so, so sorry for being so inactive with the story recently. I do promise to try and get better at getting chapters out a little more regularly than I have been recently. 

 

Thank you all so much, I couldn't do what I love without you guys! 

 

Love, 

Elizabeth


	24. Oh, Nothing's Sweeter Than Summertime, and American Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed Steve's birthday, I decided to dedicate an entire chapter to just Steve on his birthday. I hope you all like it!

Steve’s POV:

The alarm clock beside me began to softly play Black Sabbath, signaling to me that I needed to get up. I quickly turned the music off, hoping that it didn’t wake Tony up, seeing as he eventually fell into our bed around three in the morning. Lifting the covers off of me, I slid out of the bed, placing the duvet back down, chuckling as Tony grabbed the pillow my head was just on, and snuggled up to it. Heading into the en suite bathroom, I quickly changed into grey running shorts and a light blue t-shirt, washing my face, getting ready for my run with Sam.

 

I stepped back into the bedroom, my eye catching a picture on the dresser, and I walked towards it quietly. Picking up the old frame, I studied the picture of a younger Tony and a girl who looked just like Addison. Her light brown hair, partially pulled back, her green eyes glimmering as she smiled at Tony, who was kissing her nose. It must have been before Addison was born, around Christmas time. I sat down the picture, pressed a kiss to my husband’s head, and walked out.

 

I stepped out into the hallway, padding down past Addison and Bucky’s bedroom, where the two of them slept quietly. I slid on my shoes, grabbing my phone off the coffee table, and headed down the elevator to meet Sam outside. “Hey, Sam.” I smiled at the younger man as we began our warm up jog towards Central Park, where we normally ran.

 

“Happy Birthday, Cap. How’s it feel to be ninety-seven?” Sam laughed lightly, trying to keep up with me. “I feel the same as I did yesterday. How’s it feel to have a ninety-seven year old kick your ass at running?” Sam gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his chest, playfully glaring at me. “Rude.” He whipped his head away, chuckling as he did.

 

“I’m surprised you and Stark even manage to do anything, seeing as you’re both crotchety old men.” Raising an eyebrow, I spoke, “You’d be surprised the stamina Tony has in the bedroom, it almost rivals me.” Sam looked at me with horrified eyes. “Jesus Christ, Steve. I did not need the rundown of you and Tony in the bedroom. I now can’t unsee you and Tony. Ugh.”

 

“You started it.” I laughed, starting off on a slow jog, waiting for Sam to catch up. Our ten mile run went as it normally did, the two of us chatting as we ran, and ending it with a cooldown jog back. “I’ll see you later.” We departed as Sam got off at his floor and I went up to the penthouse. I stepped out the elevator and was greeted by Addison. “Happy Birthday, Steve!” The younger girl wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me quickly. “Thanks, Addie.” I smiled as she made a face at the smell.

 

“Jeez, you need a shower. Dad already went down to the lab when he saw you were gone.” She added before padding back into the kitchen where Bucky was. Chuckling, I headed into the master bedroom, rolling my eyes at the mess of our bed. I grabbed a quick shower, making sure I smelled better than normal, and got out. I dried myself off, slipping on a pair of boxers before heading back into the room.

 

I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of my shirts, slipping them on along with a pair of socks before sliding the wedding band on the dresser onto my finger. I stood there for a minute, marveling the ring on my finger, the coolness of the metal on my finger, smiling. I looked up to see the picture of us at the wedding, the two of us together. Running a hand through my hair, I walked back into the communal area, greeted by the smell of waffles.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” I peered over the counter to see Addie cutting up strawberries and a collander of blueberries next to her. “Waffles with berries, bacon, eggs, and whipped cream.” She smirked as she plated two waffles, covering them both in the fruit and cream. I looked down to see them in the form of my shield, the berries and cream creating the rings and star. “Thanks, Addie. I love them.” I hugged the girl quickly before heading down to Tony’s lab.

 

“Hey, FRIDAY, let me in will you? I brought food.” The door slid open and I stepped into the room filled with AC/DC blaring. FRIDAY cut the music, letting the room fill with silence, Tony popping his head up from somewhere. “Fri, why’d you stop?” Tony looked around, eventually focusing on me. “Morning.” I smiled, holding up the tray. “You brought coffee?” Tony scrambled up, walking quickly.

 

“And food.” I smiled down at my husband of one year, who was focused in on the coffee in front of him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asked as he breathed in the scent of the dark roast. “Well, typically you tell me every chance you get, but I guess today’s an exception?” He looked up, giving me a small smile as he took a sip of coffee. “I love you more than coffee, Steve. Always.” He sat down the coffee cup, wrapping his arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly.

 

I bent down slightly to wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close, breathing in the scent of his cologne and coffee. “I love you too, Tony.” I murmured into his unruly mop of hair, speckled with gray. We released and ate our food fairly quietly, until Tony decided to smear whipped cream across my nose and lick it off.

 

Once we had finished, I cleaned up, heading back up to the penthouse. I stepped out of the elevator to see Addison and Bucky watching a movie in the living room, her curled up against his body, his arms wrapped around her. Smiling, I quietly walked by, loading the dishes into the dishwasher, turning it on before going back to my art room. I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil, sat in my chair, and listened to Frank Sinatra as I passed the time drawing.

 

“Hey, Steve?” Addison’s voice rang through my ears as I looked up from my drawing of her and Bucky. “What’s up?” I closed the book, standing. “I need to dress you according to dad.” She walked away, towards our room, leaving me to follow her. As she rummaged through my closet, I sat quietly on the bed, fiddling with my wedding band. “So, ninety-seven, how’s that feel?” I looked up at the sound of her voice, to see her holding up a lavender dress shirt and blue dress pants, along with brown Oxfords.

 

“Could be worse. At least I'm not Bucky’s age.” I chuckled, watching her smile and fiddle with the ring Bucky gave her. “You love him, right?” I asked softly, seeing a faint smile in her eyes. “I do. It's just hard, you know? James struggles with the fact that despite all that has happened to him, and all that he did when he was brainwashed, I don't give a shit about. All I care about is him and the fact that every morning, I wake up in his arms, I see his beautiful face. Nothing else matters, not Hydra or the Winter Soldier, just James Barnes.” She wiped away a stray tear.

 

I stood up, wrapping the girl in my arms, hugging her close. “Oh, Addie.” I murmured to her as she buried her face in my chest. “You have to realize, hon, all Bucky wants is to protect you. It was hard for him when he was at SHIELD, he was so worried that you would hate him for what happened the night you met. Bucky’s always been kinda afraid of what is to come. He likes to have control of that but his time with Hydra really messed with him. He really does love you, more than you'll ever know.” I released the girl, as she smiled and left the room, allowing me to get ready.

 

I slipped into the outfit she picked out for me, tousling my hair, and walked out of the room, heading down the hallway. “So, what do you think?” I spun around as Addie smiled on, dressed in a band t-shirt and jeans, her hair plaited, and wrapped in Bucky’s arms. “You look great, Steve. Dad won't be able to keep his hands off of you.” Bucky agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and focused his eyes back on her. I took my cue to leave, allowing them alone time, and headed down to the garage where a note was pinned to my bike.

 

“I've got a surprise waiting, but you have to find it. Go to the place where you first told me you loved me. ;)

\- T

 

Rolling my eyes, I hopped onto my bike, speeding off to the exact site where Tony fell during the battle with Loki and the Chitauri. I stepped onto the pavement and walked towards the spot where I had dragged him in fear of him dying, and told him I loved him. “Steve Rogers?” I turned around to see a woman in front of me, holding a note. “Your husband told me to give this to you.” She thrusted the note at me and left.  My eyes scanned the note quickly, taking in the scrawl that Tony wrote.

 

“Alright, next to where you proposed, handsome. You'll be pleased with that one. :)”

Rubbing my eyes, I headed over to Brooklyn, to the little diner I proposed to Tony at one late night after a mission. I had convinced him to grab diner food instead of shawarma for once in his life.  I stepped in, smiling at the waitress, heading to the booth that we had sat at that night. I sat down on the red pleather, taking in the scent of cheap coffee and greasy food, smiling to myself. I still remember the night like it was yesterday.

 

_“Come on, Capsicle! Shawarma is a gift from the gods and is totally appropriate to eat after a successful mission.” I glanced over at the pouting Tony, who grasped my hand tighter as we walked along the sidewalk, towards my favorite diner in New York. “You'll love this place, Tones. It's got amazing cheeseburgers and milkshakes.” We stepped inside the diner styled after the 40’s and took a seat in a booth near the back._

 

_I brushed off my suit, setting the shield down next to me on the seat, Tony sitting across from me in a Pink Floyd shirt and dark jeans. The blue glow of the Arc Reactor was faint against the black of his shirt, making him look, even more handsome. Reaching into my pocket, I felt the black box, and smiled knowing Tony hadn't seen it on the Quinjet._

 

_“So, what can I get you two gentlemen tonight?” I looked up at the older lady who was patiently waiting. “Can I get a water and a cheeseburger with fries, please?” I smiled up at her as she turned to focus on Tony. “Uh, I'll take the strongest, most caffeinated coffee you have and a bacon cheeseburger with fries, please.” Tony handed her the menu and she trotted off to get our drinks._

 

_“God, I can't wait to get home and see Addie and then fall into bed.” Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to keep awake. “I feel so bad for leaving Addie and Bucky here, but, someone had to stay with Buck.” I sighed, resting my hands on the table, smiling as Tony grabbed one. “I know what you mean. Hell, I left her in charge of SI while I was gone. No one really listens to her so I honestly feel horrible.” Tony shook his head, releasing my hand as the waitress came back with our drinks and food._

 

_We ate quickly and quietly, chatting occasionally. Tony got up to use the restroom and I planned how I was going to propose. Sitting there, I had dwelled on the idea and thought it was the perfect time. We had just gotten off a successful mission, we were actually alone, and I was ready. I slipped the box out of my pocket, checking to see if the ring was there, studying the smooth black band, smiling. “Steve?” I was waiting for the check and turned to see Tony waiting, an eyebrow raised._

 

_Seeing my chance, I hopped down onto one knee, and began my speech. “For two years now, I've been so in love with you, more than I could ever say in words. Since the first moment I met you, to the day I watched you almost die, I knew I wanted to be with you, Anthony Stark. They say that everyone has a soulmate and I believe that I found mine. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me, Anthony Edward Stark?” I finished, opening the box, looking up to see Tony with his mouth wide open._

 

_“Do you actually mean it?” He whispered, tears welling up. “Of course I do, Tony. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I stood up, pulling him close to me, kissing his hair. “Yes.” I heard faintly from below, a smile growing wide across my face. I pulled us apart, gently getting the ring from the box, and slid it onto his finger. “I love you, Tony Stark.” I pressed my lips to his, cradling his cheek with one hand, the other finding it's place on the small of his back._

 

“Hey there, Steve. You've got a note right on the table. Next time you two are here, everything's on the house.” Mary-Anne, the waitress from the night we got engaged, smiled to me from behind the counter. I picked up the note, opening it to read the message.

 

“And finally, where we were united as one.

\- Your loving husband”

 

Smiling to myself, I grabbed my helmet, sliding it on before rushing out to my bike, hopping on and speeding off to where we got married. I parked the bike, took off the helmet, and walked towards the gazebo where we were married. I caught sight of Tony’s thick mop of hair and began to rush towards him. I sat the helmet down on the grass behind me, going up behind Tony, and buried my face into his hair.

 

“Happy Birthday, Stevie.” He murmured as he turned in my arms, burying his face into my chest. I felt the smile widen on my face as we stood there, in the middle of the gazebo where we were married one year ago. Tony pulled his face out my chest, tilting his head up as I leaned down, our lips pressing together.

 

We stayed like that for a few moments, relishing the time, and eventually pulled away. We pulled apart, me grasping his hand to drag him back to the bike, grabbing my helmet as we went, handing him the spare. “Where to?” I asked softly. “Take your pick, birthday boy.” He replied, climbing on the bike, settling behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

  
I sped off back towards Brooklyn, stopping at our diner, parking the bike. We carried the helmets in, setting them beside us as we sat in our booth. “Steve, Tony, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon.” Mary-Anne walked around the counter, handing us menus. “Don’t forget, everything is on the house.” She winked and walked away, leaving us be. Tony raised an eyebrow at me, a small smile forming on his face. I watched his fingers subconsciously twist the gold ring around his finger. I reached out, grasping his hand in mine, raising my eyes to meet his.

 

“So, what can I get you two?” Mary-Anne’s voice took us out of our dreamlands. “Is there any chance we can have what we had the night Steve proposed?” Tony’s voice rang in my ears, causing me to smile. “Absolutely, hon. I’ll have it out soon.” Mary-Anne shuffled away, stopping at the counter to smile warmly at us, pouring Tony’s coffee. “So, ninety-seven, Stevie. How’s that feel?” Tony smirked, taking the cup from Mary-Anne with a quick “thank you” and a smile.

 

Rolling my eyes, I watched my husband sip the hot coffee, before sitting it down on the tabletop. “Makes me feel old. But also grateful.” I looked down at our hands, still together, smiling. “Why grateful?” Tony raised his eyebrow again, giving me a look. “Well, for most of my ninety-seven years, I was frozen in a block of ice. If I hadn’t been, I would’ve never met you, I would have never fallen in love with you, and most of all, I wouldn’t be living the life I always dreamed of.” I looked into my husband’s eyes, seeing a tear form in the corner, Tony blinking it back quickly. “You’re gonna make a sap out of me, Steve.” He took a quick sip of coffee before looking back at me.

 

“It’s true, though. I always knew I wanted more than I had ever imagined, I just never thought I would find it. I was supposed to die by twenty, I wasn’t meant to live as long as I have, I didn’t think I had a chance to be with someone.” I looked back up at Tony, who was smiling, more tears forming. “Well, I’m glad that you crashed that plane. I never thought I would find anyone who would love me as much as you and Addie do.” Tony’s words formed with a hint of tearing up and happiness.

 

“I am too.” I lifted our hands, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Alright you two.” Mary-Anne’s voice caught us off guard again, as she sat down our food, allowing us to be alone. We ate quickly, before heading out, back towards the Tower. I parked the bike in the underground garage, letting our helmets rest on the seat, hanging the key up in its hook. I turned back around towards Tony, smiling at him. Tony reached his hand out, allowing me to place my hand in his, and led me towards the elevator to the penthouse.

 

The ride up was quiet, Tony tucked into my side, my arm wrapped around his shoulders. The elevator pinged, allowing us to exit, where I was greeted by Addison. “Follow me!” Smiling, we followed the younger girl to the rooftop garden, where a party was set up for me. “Happy Birthday!” I smiled widely at all of my friends, old and new, gathered on the roof for me. “Thank you guys.” I grinned, looking down at Tony. I pressed a kiss to his thick hair, before being led to a nearby cake, decorated with red, white, and blue frosting, to make my shield.

 

The party went on for well over two hours, the day turning into night. “Happy birthday, Stevie.” I turned to face my best friend. “Thanks, Buck.” I smiled back at the older man. “Ninety-seven. At least you’re not my age.” He smirked, hitting my arm lightly. “True. I’m also not with a twenty-five year old. Tony’s at least in his forties.” I chuckled, looking at the man. “Hey, you’re gonna be my father-in-law one day, you know?” Bucky smiled. I studied his eyes, seeing the happiness in them as he watched Addison and Natasha talked on a nearby couch.

 

Addison looked up from the conversation, smiling slightly as she noticed Bucky watching. She looked back to Natasha and Bucky turned back to me. “You thinking about proposing, Barnes?” I grinned, looking at him blush. “Maybe. I was debating Christmas.” He looked away. “Wait, really?” I turned to look at him.

 

“Yeah… I just need help picking out a ring. She loves sapphires, I know that, I was just hoping for a metal that would react well with my arm. I’d have to ask Tony, though.” He looked away, frowning. “Buck, I can help you with that, no problem, but is the playboy I know, actually going to settle down?” I gave him a grin. “Yes, Stevie, I am.” He looked back at Addison.

 

“Hey everyone! The fireworks are starting!” Clint yelled from his perch, hopping down to grab Natasha, dragging her back up to his perch to watch the show. Bucky walked away, finding Addison, who pulled him down on the couch with her, his arms finding their place around her. I scanned the room for Tony, not finding him. I leaned across the railing, jumping as I felt a hand on my back. I stood up, seeing Tony smiling behind me.

 

The fireworks began and I pulled Tony to my chest, wrapping my arms around his body, us watching the fireworks quietly. “Happy birthday, baby.” I heard him murmur, pressing a kiss into his hair before resting my head on his. We watched in silence as the show went on, the grand finale being spectacular. 

 

Tony turned in my arms, his arms snaking themselves around my neck, pushing up on his toes to reach me. I bent down, allowing our faces to be level, our lips connecting. We pulled away shortly after, my face turning red as Clint wolf whistled from the perch where he and Natasha were, and clapping from Addison and Thor.

 

After the firework show, we all said goodnight and went to our respective rooms. The last people we said goodnight to were Addison and Bucky, who both bade us goodnight, and disappeared into Addison’s room. Tony and I walked into the bedroom quietly, parting only to change our clothes, and found ourselves wrapped in silk sheets.

 

“So, how was your ninety-seventh birthday?” Tony asked quietly from above me. I looked up from his lap, where my head had found a place to be, and smiled. “It was the best birthday I’ve had in a really long time.” Tony’s fingers ran through my hair, brushing away straggling hair, and I relaxed into the touch. “I’m glad. Maybe one day, we can just get out of town, just the two of us.” Tony trailed off, allowing me to add on. “One day, hopefully soon. We could have a second honeymoon.” I smirked, catching Tony’s eye as he looked down at me.

 

“Can we go now?” I chuckled, pulling his head down as I lifted mine, connecting our lips. “Soon, Tones. Let’s just relax for now.” Our eyes stayed connected for a moment before Tony spoke. “I need to start planning.” He tried to get up, but stayed where he was. “Not tonight, Tony. Tonight, I want it to be just us, together.” He turned to look at me as I sat up. “And to sleep. You need sleep.” I added quickly, watching his face fall. “Dammit, Steve, don’t do that to me. I’m an old man.” He retorted back, giving me a look. “Not as old as me, I’m afraid.”

 

“Hey, FRIDAY, get the lights will you?” I asked into the silent room, the lights dimming down to darkness. I pulled Tony to my body, my arms wrapping around his body. “I love you, Tony.” I murmured into his neck. “I love you too, Steve. Now sleep.” He kissed my hair before snuggling closer. I took in a breath, smelling his cologne, falling into the best sleep of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys, I'm finally back with a chapter! I am so sorry for the long delay on posting, I got a job for the summer to help pay for a car for myself and it's taken up almost all of my time. No worries, I'm not through with writing this story, it isn't even close to done! Thank you all who have stuck with me while I struggled to get out a chapter, I really do appreciate you all. If you like the chapter, leave a comment or a kudos, it is greatly appreciated! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	25. Do You Ever Wonder if the Stars Shine Out for You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:   
> Longing-nТоска.  
> Rusted- Ржавый.  
> Furnace- Печь.  
> Stop now- Остановить сейчас.  
> Doll? - Кукла?

Time had passed from Steve’s Birthday, an array of missions passed, and Ultron had just happened. I stepped through the rubble of Sokovia, searching for any survivors after the battle, finding nothing but silence. “Addie?” Natasha’s voice filled my ears, slightly scaring me, as I turned to face my best friend. “So, anything about Maximoffs?” I asked softly, the redhead looking away. “Quicksilver-, sorry, Pietro died in the battle. Scarlet Witch is with his body.” She frowned, looking back. 

 

“Thanks, Nat.” I murmured, heading towards where the other brunette sat, mourning her twin. I looked to see my father and Steve quietly talking to each other before kneeling beside her. “Wanda?” I spoke softly, trying to not scare her. She looked up, her eyes full of tears waiting to fall, her hand clutched with her twin’s. “I'm so sorry, hon, but we need to get you back to SHIELD. It's not safe here.” I placed my hand on her shoulder, reaching the other out for her to grasp. 

 

She grabbed it, releasing Pietro’s, and allowed me to help her up, relying on me as support. I felt her arms wrap around me, bawling into my shoulder, and I stood there, hugging her. “It'll be okay. I promise.” I stroked her hair, smoothing it down after the long, painful battle. I led her to the Quinjet, allowing her to sit down before heading back out. “She needs to be taken to SHIELD.” I approached my dad and Steve, crossing my arms as I stopped. 

 

“Well, you, Natasha, and Clint head back with her and the twin. We’ll stay here to help clean up with Sam. Bruce is heading to India for a while, to clear his mind.” I looked my father in the eye, nodding, before hugging him and Steve quickly. “I'll let you guys know how it all goes.” I waved goodbye before stepping onto the jet, and flying away. 

 

As the hours passed, Wanda fell asleep, her head resting in my lap, as her dead brother was in a body bag on the floor. “We’re 10 minutes out from New York.” Natasha’s voice came over the comms, waking Wanda from her sleep. We landed at SHIELD headquarters and were escorted to the meeting room to debrief with Fury and Hill. 

 

“She needs to be locked away, Stark.” I glared at Fury from across the table. “She just lost her brother not a day ago, Director Fury. She needs someone to help her through this.” Hill gave me a sympathetic look, before looking at Fury, “Nick, please, listen to Addison. The poor girl lost her twin.” She tried to reason. 

 

“She's motherfucking Hydra, Hill. I can't just let that go!” He sent her a glare before turning back to me. “Look, I need a shower, a change of clothes, and to be with my boyfriend, who I had to leave behind because of this fiasco. Yeah, my dad shouldn't have built Ultron, but what's done is done, Fury. Wanda did what she had to do to survive, just like how we all put our lives on the line to save the world. I almost lost my dad when we fought Loki and the Chitauri, I know how it feels. I lost my mother the day I was born. We do what we do to get by.” I stood up. 

 

“Steve and dad will be back soon with Falcon to debrief. I'll see you around.” I walked out of the room, heading towards the holding cells. “I'm here to see Wanda Maximoff.” I stated, looking at the guard. “Yes, Miss Stark.” He opened the door, allowing me entry. “Wanda?” I peered around the cell, startled by arms wrapping around my waist.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured, saying the first words I'd heard from her. “No problem. You're gonna have to stay here a few days, I'm afraid, but I will be in to check on you. I have to go home though. My boyfriend is worried sick and I need a shower.” I smiled at the younger girl. She nodded back, sitting in a chair nearby. 

 

I bade her goodbye, stepping back into the hallway. “Stark.” I looked to Hill, who was looking at me carefully. “Maria.” I smiled, walking towards her. “Please be sure she is given clean clothes, blankets, food, a shower, and anything she needs. She's still in shock.” I looked back towards the cell, frowning. “You were brave to stand up to Fury, but he's not exactly pleased.” She sighed.

 

“I don't give a shit. It's been a long day and I just want to get home to James. He's worried sick.” I smiled at the older woman before walking away, headed to my car. Sighing, I sat in the car, looking at the facility. I pulled out my StarkPhone, pulling up my recently called, clicking on Bucky’s name. 

 

The phone rang quietly as I put the device up to my ear. “Doll?” Bucky’s worried voice came through the line, making my heart flutter. “Hey, James.” I breathed out, hearing him laugh. “So, are you headed home?” He asked softly. “Just now leaving SHIELD. I’ll be there soon.” I smiled, cranking the car. I sped through the city, stopping only when I got to the Tower. I parked in the garage, hanging the keys up on the little hook by the door, and stepped into the elevator. I rode in silence up to the penthouse where Bucky was waiting in the kitchen. 

 

The doors opened to the living room, where a movie was playing quietly, as background noise. I unzipped part of my catsuit, feeling cool air against my skin for the first time all day, and crept towards the kitchen where Bucky was humming to himself. “James?” I softly spoke, catching his attention. “Doll.” He breathed out, stepping towards me. My arms found themselves around his neck in a heartbeat as he pulled me close to him. 

 

“Thank god, you’re safe.” He murmured into my hair, his hands placed on the small of my back and on my waist as we pulled slightly apart. “I need a shower.” I sighed, looking at my grimy boots. “Go shower, I’ll order some food.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek, releasing me to go away. I headed into our room, grabbing pajama shorts, clean panties, and a grey cotton tank top before padding into the bathroom. I turned the shower to hot, slowly stripping out of the catsuit, looking at the scratches across my torso and thighs, sighing. 

 

As I stood in the shower, my mind found itself lost in memories from our last mission in Portugal, and the episode Bucky had during the mission. As I scrubbed my body and hair, I dazed off in the hot water, letting it run all over my body. 

 

_ We stepped off the plane in Lisbon, taking in the  _ _ Belém Tower from the distance. I turned to look at Bucky who was smiling away, looking at the ocean, just a few miles away. We took a cab to our hotel in the center of the city, in the Bairro Alto district. We checked in, settling into our room, Natasha and Clint next door. I flipped through the dossier, smiling as I read through. It was a simple data retrieval. I felt the press of a kiss to the side of my neck, turning my head slightly to capture Bucky’s lips with mine.  _

 

_ “Ei, amor.” I murmured as we separated. “So, what do you want to do for your first night in Portugal?” I stared out at the city center, the colorful buildings filling my eyes, and smiled widely. “Well, we have a few days until we visit our dear friends at Hydra, what would you like to do” I looked over at the taller man, who sat on the bed, staring at the floor.  _

 

_ We ended up going to dinner and exploring the city with Natasha and Clint before we headed north to the remote part of Portugal, towards the Hydra base. We sat on the Quinjet, making our way to the base, and Bucky looked like he was going to vomit. “Are you sure you’re okay, James? You don’t have to come with us.” I sighed, looking over at the ex-assassin. “I have to, Addison. What if something happens to you? I can’t lose you.” His stormy blue eyes bore into my brown as I sat back, not wanting to push him or argue.  _

 

_ We landed a distance away, not to alert the enemy, and began our final preparation to enter and take files from a computer in the building. Natasha and Clint went off, heading to their spots as James and I crept towards the building, on the lookout for guards. Once we made sure the perimeter was secure, we headed into the building, We swept the building, finding a few Hydra soldiers but nothing we couldn’t handle.  _

 

_ I found the data room, grabbing the flash drive from one of  pockets of my catsuit, and began the download as Bucky stood guard outside. The files downloaded and I ejected the flash drive, slipping it back in my pocket, getting ready to go. A loud thump came from outside the door, Bucky going to investigate as I followed. A man in Hydra uniform stood in front of us, Bucky going to knock him out as he spoke, “Тоска. Ржавый. Печь.”  _

 

_ They were all he could get out before I sprung into action, quickly grabbing him into a chokehold as I watched on in horror as Bucky collapsed, trying to stay as himself. I managed to get the guy down, tying him up quickly before running over to Bucky, getting on the comms. “Nat, there was a guy here… He tried to get James back to the Winter Soldier state. Please, help.” I cried out as Bucky began to rise, a crazed look in his eye.  _

 

_ “James, baby, listen to me. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, today is August 25, 2015, you are in Portugal, fighting Hydra.” I stopped to look him in the eye, seeing the crazed look still there. “You’re not that man, James Barnes, and you never will be. Listen to me.” “Addie!” Natasha’s voice rang in my ears as Bucky launched at her, trying to kill her. _

 

_ “James, no!” I threw myself between them, trying to help Natasha. “Addie, get out of the way!” Clint had an arrow ready to go, aiming for Bucky. “Soldat!” I yelled, Bucky stopping, looking at me cautiously.  “Остановить сейчас.” I kept my ground, him looking away.  _

 

_ I got close and began speaking again. “My name is Addison Stark and yours is James Buchanan Barnes. Today is August 25, 2015 and we are in Portugal to fight Hydra. You are not the Asset, you are Bucky Barnes, friend, son, and the love of my life. Please, James, come back to me.” I let a tear slip out.  _

 

_ Bucky’s eyes looked down at me, his hand reaching up towards my face. I could see Natasha and Clint tense up as he wiped the tear away from my cheek, his rough thumb over my smooth skin. “Кукла?” I breathed out, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. “Oh thank god.”  _

 

_ We left the base, getting back onto the Quinjet, Bucky’s head on my lap as he slept. Natasha sat across from me as I ran my fingers through his hair. “You handled that really well, Addie. I hope you know that. I’ve never seen him come back that quickly.” She looked down at the sleeping man before looking towards where Clint was piloting. “Clint was ready to kill… I’m glad you were there, Addie.”  _

 

I snapped back to the present, the water turning cold against my skin. I gave myself one more rinse before stepping out to dry off. I braided my hair after pulling on clothing and stepped into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone off the charger, heading into the living room where Bucky was waiting with Chinese takeout, and a movie waiting.

 

I basically pounced into his arms, them wrapping around my body, and I breathed in his scent. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” He murmured into my ear, kissing my hair. “It was rough but I’m glad to be here.” I nestled my head into his chest as Mulan played quietly, grabbing a box of food, and eating the sesame chicken quietly. 

 

“So, I heard from Steve earlier that there was a girl who survived with powers?” “Yeah, her name is Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch. She and her brother were given their powers through testing from Hydra. She’s kind of a mixed bag of nuts when it comes to her powers. Her brother was a speedster. He was killed in battle… She’s currently in SHIELD protection. I’m hoping we can help her.” I looked up at Bucky who was staring down at his hands.

 

“I promise she’s a good person, James. She did it to help her family and country, not to mention she’s currently mourning the death of her twin brother.” I sat up, looking him in the eye. “I believe you. I guess it just bothers me because she willingly allowed them to do that to her… I was forced.” He sighed, looking away. 

 

“You are not that person, James. You’re Steve’s childhood best friend, you’re still the boy from the 40’s, you’re the man I love, you’re still Bucky Barnes, no matter what is in your past. You were brainwashed and forced to do these things. You were forced to do the things you did, but you’re still you.” I grimaced as I flashed back to a memory of Steve and I talking. It was after Bucky and I started dating, and Steve felt it was important for me to know, so I could live easier. 

 

_ “Hey, Addie?” I looked up from Clint’s arrows to see Steve standing in the doorway, looking around my lab. “What’s up, Steve?” I stared my soon to be step-father in the eye as he sat in the “patient” chair next to me. “Bucky asked me to do this, because he was scared to tell you, and felt that you deserved to know.” He looked away, his baby blues worrying. “Steve, spit it out.” He gave out an audible swallow and looked me in the eye.  _

 

_ “So you know your grandparents, Howard and Maria?” I nodded, looking him in the eye, studying his fears. “What about the asshole and Grandma Maria?” “So, you know they died along with Edwin Jarvis that fateful night in December…” He trailed off, looking away again. I gave another nod, allowing him to continue. “Uh, it was Bucky who caused the accident. He was under the brainwashing of Hydra still, and caused the car to crash as a part of his mission.” He stopped, looking away as I stared at him.  _

 

_ “It was James?” I breathed out, searching Steve’s face. “Yeah…. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way, but it’s better now than later.” He spat out, looking ashamed. “I’m not too upset actually. I figured it was going to be worse. Does dad know?” Steve’s head shot up, his eyes widening it as I turned back to the explosive arrows. “Uh, not who killed them. He’d kill Bucky.” He stuttered, flabbergasted. “Steve, why are you so surprised?” I turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. “I thought you’d be more upset, hell, Bucky thought you’d hate him.” He breathed out.  _

 

_ “I mean, I didn’t know my grandparents, only what dad and Uncle Rhodey told me. Dad loved Jarvis more than Howard, so I don’t really give a shit about him. You do know that he tried to pay my mom to abort me? All because he, “didn’t want dad distracted by a baby”. He was an asshole and I’m glad that he’s dead. Just like Obadiah Stane.” I looked away. “Also, I don’t hate James. I understand that it wasn’t his fault. He was forced to do what he did. He cannot help that he was brainwashed. I don’t exactly feel love for my grandparents so I don’t honestly care.”  _

 

We ended our night with a few more movies before crawling into bed and passing out quickly from exhaustion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so so sorry for the super long delay on this chapter. I finished up my summer job and have been trying to get back into the groove of writing again before fall term starts for me. I may not regularly update this story, but I am still working on it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to sit down and write it, so I do hope you like the chapter. If you like the story, leave a comment or a kudos both are greatly appreciated and help me know that people want me to keep going. Thanks everyone!


	26. An Apology

Hi Everyone, 

I know that I've been super irregular with posting chapters for the story, and I am so, so sorry about that. As most of you know, I'm currently a sophomore in college working on my bachelor's in Political Science with an empahsis in Pre-Law and a minor in Philosophy. I don't have a lot of time to write like I did last year.

I'm working through learning German and all of the homework that goes with the class, along with Political Science and Philosophy. I have quizzes every weekend and a ton of papers. Writing the story along with class is hard because I end up feeling like I'm trapped with my laptop. 

 

The story is far from over, it just may take me more time than I originally thought for the story to end. In the future, after this story is finished, I may do another (different fandom) or I may not. It all depends. 

 

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through these little hiatuses and through some filler chapters, I really do appreciate it. 

 

\- Elizabeth


	27. Apology

Hello to all of my faithful readers, 

 

I really wanted to post in December, but from the looks of it, I probably won't until after everything in my life has settled a little bit. It's currently dead week, almost finals week for me at university, so my life is hectic. I also learned yesterday that one of my grandmothers is brain dead and is currently on life support. My entire life is being put on hold until after her funeral this next week and I will be without proper wifi for a few days. 

 

I am so sorry to you all who want more of the story, I promise that I will get a new chapter out as soon as I possibly can. Thank you all for sticking with me for almost a year. 

 

Best, 

Elizabeth


	28. For Diamonds Do Appear to Be, Just Like Broken Glass to Me.

Light shone through the blinds, alerting me to get up, not wanting to leave Bucky's warm embrace. Managing to slip an arm out, I grabbed my phone from the night stand, looking at the time and date, through sleepy eyes. I scanned the date once more reading the words,  _December 16, 2015_ across the screen. "Son of a bitch." I hissed, slipping out of Bucky's arms, rushing to put on an actual outfit. "Shit, shit, shit." I bolted out of the room, sliding into the kitchen to see Natasha and Clint. 

 

"Hey, have you guys seen my dad?" I looked the assasins, my eyes wide, hair a knotty mess, dressed in a black dress. "Uh, no. Check the lab maybe?" Natasha offered as I bolted out of the room with a quick "thanks" directed at them, taking the stairs to be fast. "Fri, let me in. " The door slid open to reveal an empty lab, no sign of my dad. "Fuck." I hissed again, rushing upstairs towards dad and Steve's room. 

 

I bolted past the newest addition to the team, Sam, who looked bewildered as a black blob ran by. I furiously banged on the door until FRIDAY had opened it to reveal Steve with a confused expression. "Addie? What's going on?" "Steve, have you see dad?" I took a deep breath, my eyes searching the room behind him. "Yeah? What's up?" "He's not in the lab and I can't find him." I huffed, staring my stepdad down. 

 

"He's in the garage, working on one of Howard's old cars. What's going on, Addie?" Steve pulled me into the room, leading me towards the living room area. "It's the 16th, Steve. The day Jarvis, Maria and Howard were killed." I plopped down in the large leather chair, my brown eyes boring into his baby blues."Shit." He muttered, running a hand thorugh his blond locks. 

 

"Yeah, fuck is the right word. I'm genuinely surprised he hasn't gone to the graveyard yet. I don't even get why he still goes... Howard and Maria didn't want me to be alive, Steve. They tried to pay my mom to have me aborted when they found out." I breathed in again, trying to detangle my hair. "And not to mention, I happen to be in a relationship with my soulmate, aka, the man who killed my grandparents, aka James Barnes." I huffed, focusing my eyes on a picture of my mom and dad from their MIT days. 

 

"Addie, I honestly don't know if he's gone yet to the graveyard, he left this morning around six for the garage and didn't even look at me. I get he's in a funk about his parents, but we have a mission to report to ASAP." Steve looked at me as I looked on confused. "I wasn't notified?" I narrowed my eyes at the super soldier who looked away. "Fury doesn't want you to go on this one. According to him, 'Someone needs to stay with the time bomb.' I wasn't about to argue." He sighed. 

 

"Excuse me? Time bomb? Was he talking about James?" I felt my blood pressure rising at the though of someone I trusted calling Bucky a time bomb. "Addie, please don't get mad, I just follow his orders." Steve sighed again and I stood up quickly. "I'm going to find dad. I'll see you later, Steve." I walked out and took the elevator down to the garage where my dad was up under one of Howard's older cars, a 1929 Mercedes SKK Kit Car. "Dad?" I yelled loud enough over the blaring Black Sabbath so he heard me and came out from underneath the car.

 

"Hey there, Addie-paddie." He stood up, rubbing his hands on his work shirt to look at me. "Have you been to their graves yet?" I asked quietly, seeing his eyes focus on the floor, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Not yet, I was waiting until you got up. I figured you'd want to visit your mom as well." He said quietly, looking back up at me. "Thanks, dad. Let's go get ready and we can go." 

 

Twenty minutes later, I was ready, fully dressed in the same black dress, tights, my boots, and a warm jacket. I had managed to get my mess of hair to cooperate and I was patiently waiting for dad. "Addison?" I looked up to see Bucky, who wore a sleepy face and was blinking in the sunlight. It had snowed the night before so everything was blanketed in white and shined brighter than normal. "Morning, James. Did you sleep okay?" I asked, standing up to place my hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble. 

 

"It was pretty decent until somone smacked me in the face with a pillow." He chuckled, placing a hand on my waist, cuppping my cheek to study my face. "I'm so sorry about that... I had to go find dad about something. I didn't mean to wake you." I pressed my forehead into his shoulder as we stood there in silence. "it's okay, doll. Do you want any coffee? Breakfast?" He asked, causing me to sigh and look up at him. 

 

"Not today, baby. I'm going to put flowers on my mom and Sarah's grave today. I can grab some for your family if you'd like." I smiled up at him as he frowned down. "I can go with you, I need to get out of the house." He smiled back as my eyes widened behind my glasses. "Not this time, please, James. Dad wants it to be just me and him. We can go another time while they're all gone on a mission." I looked away from his questioning eyes. 

 

"Okay... I'll just go make myself some coffee and I might sparr with Steve until you guys get back." He frowned, looking at the floor. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "I promise when I get back, we'll make cookies or watch movies. I love you." I pressed my lips to his, feeling him sink down into the kiss, relaxing a little. 

 

I pulled away as dad and Steve walked out and heard a soft "I love you too" from Bucky. We pullled apart and I looked over at Steve who worriedly looked on at us. "We'll be back soon." i murmured to Bucky before kissing his cheek and heading down to the garage. We climbed into dad's Audi and sped towards the little flower shop we have always gone to. 

 

We walked in and were greeted with the scent of roses and a happy smile from Violet, the owner. "Hi there, Tony and Addie! Here for the flowers you guys ordered?" She smiled brightly as dad went to pay. "Hey, Vi?" I caught the woman's attention as she spun around. "What's up, hon?" "Is there any chance you could throw together three more little bouquets? They're for my boyfriend's family and I will pay extra for asking so late." I smiled at her, the crows feet around her blue eyes crinkling more. "No charge, hon. Give me ten minutes." She disappeared as dad dealt with the younger cashier. 

 

She came back out with all of the arangements and we pay, taking our leave to Howard and Maria's graves in Manhattan, replacing the flowers and dad crying a little over his mom's grave. Our next stop was in Queens, where Anna and Edwin Jarvis were buried, right by the house Anna Jarvis passed away in after her husband's death. Dad cried a little more before we made our final stop in Brooklyn, where my mother, Sarah Rogers, and the Barnes family were buried. 

 

I rushed over to the Barnes's, quickly laying the bouquets over the graves, murmuring my quick goodbyes before heading over to Sarah's, 1000 feet away. I dusted the snow off the headstone, reading the words from the 40's as I laid down her bouquet of sunflowers and leaving Steve's letter in the little box that I had put in next to the bench. I saw that dad had wandered off to mom's grave and I rushed over, seeing him clutch the bouquet of red lilies and calla lilies in his hand. 

 

"Dad?" I murmured softly, taking the bouquet from him, and placing in in from of the headstone that he had brushed off, a tear slipping down my cheek as it was almost the 25th anniversary of her death. "24 Christmases without Lyn.... 24 Christmases that she missed because of my father, hell, I missed your first Christmas thanks to him." I turned to see my dad cryng, the tears rolling down his tan skin, trying to take deep breaths but not succeeding.

 

I stood up from the snowy ground, pulling him into a tight hug, the tears from his cheeks wetting my coat as he sobbed. "We should get home, it's getting colder and we don't want to catch a cold." I smiled at my dad, leading him away from the graves, as we sped back into Manhattan. We came to a stop in the garage, riding the elevator up quietly, him disappearing into his room, Steve following. 

 

I let out a sigh, heading into my room to change, hearing the shower turn on from where I was. I stripped and slipped into the bathroom, seeing Bucky already in the shower, the smell of his shampoo filling the room. I could see that his eyes were closed so i slipped in, wraping my arms around his waist, pressing my forehead into his back. He jumped slighty before rinsing his hair before turning around. 

 

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and waist,engulfing me in his embrace. We stood there, breathing in each others scent, just being there with each other. I felt my hair getting soaked by the water running down our bodies and I grabbed my shampoo, lathering it up, rinsing before looking up at Bucky. His stormy blue eyes focused on my brown ones, concern and love filling the stormy ocean I love so much. 

 

I felt his fingers running through my hair, the conditioner making it feel heavier, and allowed myself to be washed as I stood useless, forehead still pressed against his chest. "Doll, you gotta move your head so I can wash my body." I pulled my head up, allowing the smell of Irish Spring fill my nose, the scent grounding me. His hands ran through my hair again, rinsing it before shutting off the water. The door opened into the cooler bathroom and I found that a towel was wrapped around me almost instantaneously. 

 

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I was led from the bathroom to the significantly warmer bedroom. Bucky left me standing as he went to grab me warm clothes, choosing a pair of my running leggings, my NYU sweatshirt, clean underwear, and a pair of thermal hiking socks. His hands deftly dried my body of water, helping me into the clothes, sitting me on the bed while he got dressed. 

 

Tears leaked down my face, alerting me that i should wipe them, but I felt no need to, Bucky's thumbs wicking away the tears. I looked up to see him dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, his hair hanging damply around his face. "I love you, James." I murmured as my eyes bore into his. "I love you too, doll." His lips pressed against my forehead. I didn't have the heart to tell him why we had gone to put flowers on the graves, saving it for a better day. 

 

Heat seeped from his body as he held me close, my head resting on his chest, feeling myself slowly drifting to sleep as he hummed a Russian lullaby. "Rest, doll. You deserve it." I shut my eyes, allowing myself to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat slow as he fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, everyone! I wanted to get a chapter out before the holiday season comes into full swing. The story may not have regular updates, but my life has been chaos for the last few months, with my university classes and with the passing of my grandmother two weeks ago. To those who have stuck with me, thank you so so much for your amazing support, I couldn't do this without you guys!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I've been working super hard on it and I really hope you all like it. Feel free to tell me in the comments what you thought or leave a kudos. Happy Holidays and I'll see you guys in the next one!
> 
> \- Elizabeth


	29. May Your Days Be Merry and Bright.

Two days had passed since dad and I went to the graveyard, the mood around the tower was more quiet as everyone but Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and me prepared to go on a week long mission, expected back on the 24th. The elevator opened to reveal Maria Hill, hands full of dossiers, and an ashamed look on her face. I stood up from my seat next to Bucky, walking over to greet my friend. 

 

"Hey, Maria." I gave her a quick hug before pulling back and seeing her eyes boring a hole into the floor beside my socked feet. "Hi there, Addie. I am so so sorry about this. I know you were supposed to go but Nick figured that it'd be better if you held down the fort with the others." She kept her voice low, not to alert the others in the room. "It's fine, Ria. I just want to know who he called the 'time bomb'. Steve doesn't keep secrets very well." I crossed my arms against my chest as she glanced up towards the other three, Bucky still focused on the movie I had put on, while Wanda sipped on tea and Vision chatted softly with her. 

 

"He was talking about Maximoff, I believe. Well, I at least hope. I'd hate to see the situation if it was Barnes, all of SHIELD would cower in your fury." She chuckled lightly as did I. "You know me too well, Ria." I smiled at her before she bid me goodbye to find the others who were going on the mission. I plopped back down next to Bucky who's eyes flickered away from the screen to see me. 

 

"What was that about?" He murmured, his arm wrapping around me, my head resting on his chest again. "The mission that they're all going on. I'm supposed to hold down the fort." I rolled my eyes, seeing Hans Gruber pop up on the screen. "Right. Are we expected to decorate then?" I looked around the communal floor, sighing again. "Yeah.... We'll need to go buy the trees, dad wants one on our personal floors and in the penthouse, oh, and we have to grab Aunt Pepper and Happy a tree as well." I mentally counted off how many we would need and buried my face into his chest. 

 

"When do they leave?" He asked softly, as one of his hands began to play with a strand of my hair. "Tonight. I guess I should go say goodbye but I'm still kinda mad at them." I huffed, looking up at him. "You can't let them leave without a goodbye... What if something was to happen?"" He murmured as my eyes widened, thinking of the possibilities and how much dad regretted not saying goodbye to his parents before they were killed. 

 

"Damn, you make a good point. I'll wait until Maria leaves and go say goodbye." I sighed, focusing back on "Die Hard". Ten minutes later, Maria Hill left the tower with a soft "goodbye" and I headed towards Natasha and Clint's floor. "Nat? Clint?" I stepped out of the elevator, knocking on their door. "Adds!" Clint opened the door, holding a bag in his hand. "Hey, I came to wish you guys luck on your mission." I smiled softly before walking in the living room. 

 

"Nat's in the bedroom packing if you want to see her." Clint murmured after we pulled away from the hug. Smiling, I walked into their bedroom where my best friend sat perched on the bed, messing with a Widow Bite. "How are the bites doing since I last updated them?" I asked softly, sitting beside her. "Pretty good, thanks, Addie." Natasha's green eyes focused in on my face as we sat. 

 

"I came to wish you luck and to say goodbye before you guys had to go." I smiled at her and I saw a soft smile forming on the redhead's face. "Let me guess, Barnes told you not to let us leave without saying goodbye?" I nodded, chuckling lightly at the fact that Natasha knew me so well. "Well, he isn't wrong. He's saying goodbye to Steve currently." I looked around as we both stood so they could get going. "I'll miss you, Nat." "I'll miss you too, Addie." We grasped each others hands as a quick goodbye and good luck before I left their floor, heading up to the lab where I knew dad and Steve were. 

 

"Hey Fri, open the doors please?" The doors slid open and I stepped into the lab where dad was doing last minute things with the suit. Steve and Bucky were talking quietly so I headed over there first. Steve noticed me first, smiling softly, causing Bucky to turn to see me, pulling me close to him, an arm resting lightly across my shoulders. "Hey, Stevie." I murmured, raising my eyes to meet his baby blues. "Hey, Addie. I'm so sorry about this." He glanced over at my dad who was still tinkering away. "It's fine, Steve. Just be sure to stay safe, and please keep dad safe too..." I trailed off, still looking at my father. 

 

"I'll do my best, Addie. You know just as well as I do, your dad and I are both troublemakers and seekers." He smiled over at his husband, fiddling with his wedding band. "Hey, Steve, I made an alteration to your suit if you'd like to see it." I led him over to the suit he had yet to put on, his interest piqued. "So I know that you always worry about losing your wedding band so I made a little secret pocket for you to slip it into before battle." I gestured towards the secret pocket I had created in the skin-tight suit, barely big enough for his wedding ring. 

 

"Thank you so much, Addie." The blond pulled me into a hug before saying goodbye and going to change. Bucky headed back upstairs, kissing my forehead before he went. "Dad?" I walked quietly over to the man who was fiddling wth a wrench. "Yeah, Addie?" He looked around, sniffling, and i could see the tears welling in his eyes. "Hey, don't cry." I went to stand next to him, wiping away a tear that had fallen. 

 

"I don't know if I'm up for this, Addie..." He sighed, looking away. "It'll be okay, dad. I'll hold down the fort and decorate while you guys are gone. Just be sure to bring back a cool ornament so we can add it to our random tree." I smiled at him, the similarities in us prevalent to me. I had his thick eyebrows, his thick, dark hair, dark brown eyes, and skin tone. "You look so much like your mother.... I wish she could see you now." He smiled, taking in my features that resembled my mom. From my nose to my full lips, I got my height from my dad and the curves from my mom. 

 

"I like to think she can. I know she's happy for us, dad. I just know it." I smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I better get going to this mission. I love you, Addie-paddie. Keep the fort down for me." I felt my dad's lips kiss my hair before we pulled away. "I love you too. Stay safe, please, dad. I don't want to be alone this Christmas." I gave him a small smile before I went to the communal floor and he left to the garage. 

 

"Alright, who's ready to start decorating?" I got the attention of the three others, leading them to the storage area to get all of the decorations. Vision and Wanda got the majority, using their powers to move the tubs while Bucky and I fell behind with our few. I directed Wanda on where to put the lights and garland before flying out in my suit to hang the large wreath for the tower. Bucky and Vision decorated the mantles, hanging wreaths on floor doors and hanging our stockings on the fireplace on the communal floor. 

 

"Looking good, boys." I dug through the tubs, searching for the fun ornaments that go on our personal trees in the penthouse, finding my little tinsel tree for my room and the ornaments that went with it. "So, when do we get to decorate the tree?" Wanda's soft Sokovian accent filled my ears. "James and I are going to get the tree tonight. You and Vis can stay here and watch movies, make cookies, anything you want. We'll be back soon." I smiled at the younger girl before heading into my room with the tree and ornaments. 

 

"James?" I opened the door to reveal my already dressed boyfriend in grey chinos, a burgundy sweater, and black boots. "I figured we grab lunch while we were out." He smiled as I placed my hand on his cheek. "Of course." I stripped and changed into a pair of jeans, a sweater, boots, and Bucky's old peacoat with a soft grey beanie on top of my messy hair.

 

We headed down to the Subaru Crosstrex that awaited us and headed to a tree lot with Pepper and Happy in tow so they could choose their tree. "Aunt Pep!" I felt arms around me as the strawberry-blonde and I hugged tightly. "Oh, Addie. I missed you, honey." We pulled apart and set off in search for their tree. Once it was found, I paid for it and they left us alone to choose the seven more we needed. 

 

It took a while, but we found the perfect trees and headed back to the tower, all of them in tow, before depositing one off at every floor that was occupied and brought the final two up, leaving one in the penthouse and bringing the other to he communal floor. "You guys get your own trees to decorate but we need to do this one first." I smiled before grabbing everything I'd need for the real tree. 

 

I set Bucky on the task of  untangling the lights for the tree while Wanda helped me place the 12 foot tree in the water. "Thanks, Wanda." I smiled warmly at her before we started wrapping the lights around the huge tree, requiring assistance from Vision for the top of the tree. We began to hand the red and silver ornaments around the tree, eventually reaching the top where a silver star was carefully placed. Once satisfied with it, we parted away, Bucky and me heading to the penthouse and the other two going to their floors. 

 

We sat up the smaller tree for the penthouse in the water, leaving it for the next day while we headed into our room to decorate our litte tinsel tree. I found the small box of personal ornaments under my bed and brought them into the litte sitting area I had in my room. The dark green tinsel needed to be fixed so I got on that while Bucky chose a few ornaments. 

 

I hung the little gingerbread people holding hands that read,  _Addison & James_, on a little scroll beneath them, adding the ornaments we collected from missions, making the tree more personal. Once I was satisfied with it, I caught Bucky fiddling with a smaller ornament with a silver string. "What's that?" I went to take it out of his hand, causing him to jerk away. 

 

"It's nothing. I just need to put it on the tree." He smiled and hung it carefully on the tinsel branch in front of him. I left it at that before going to change to go to bed. Bucky followed suit and I felt his body pressed against me as I wondered about the little ornament before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a rarity with this story, two chapters in one day, think of it as a gift from me this holiday season :) I hope you guys do enjoy this new chapter, it's not quite Christmas in the story yet, but it does occur right after the last chapter. Again, I cannot thank you guys enough for the support with this story as I manage to get my life back on track after these last few weeks. 
> 
> Anyways, onward with the story and I hope you all have a very happy holiday, whichever you celebrate or don't, and I will see you all in the next one.


	30. Make My Wish Come True.

The team had gotten in the night before, shortly after those who remained in New York had fallen alseep. The team divided, Sam going to his floor, Natasha and Clint disappearing, while Tony and Steve headed into their room, where they had their own little Christmas. "I love you's" were exchanged between the two before they fell into bed, falling asleep quickly, as the snow began to fall again. 

 

I woke up to barely anything, only getting up due to the fact that I needed to pee, and couldn't hold it anymore. Once I relieved myself, I headed back into the warm room,glanicing out the window to see a fresh blanket of snow that had settled in Manhattan and across the boroughs. I slipped on warmer pajamas, heading to the communal floor to start coffee and warm drinks for everyone as they slowly rose from their sleep. 

 

Everyone had stopped by, with the exception of dad, and had settled into the living room, admiring the decorations that had been previously placed. Around 10ish, dad walked in, still in his pajamas, on the hunt for coffee and food. "Happy Christmas, dad." I smiled, handing him the handmade mug, as he gave a quick "thank you" and found his place next to Steve. 

 

The presents were passed around and everyone tore into them, excited to see what they received. Curiously, I didn't recieve anything from Bucky, who typically goes all out on holidays, wanting to impress dad. Shrugging it off, I went to get changed, slipping on a warm blue sweater, jeans, and socks, finding myself in the lab again, fixing broken mission equipment. 

 

The time slowly clicked by, my eyes glancing up at the clock every once in a while to see that barely any time had passed. I scanned the room for more projects, but left empty-handed as I went back upstairs to where everyone but dad was watching a Christmas movie. I slipped past, heading into the kitchen, opening the fridge to see a dismal sight. Grabbing my StarkPhone, I rang our favorite Chinese place, ordering as much food as I could for everyone, and leaned against the counter. 

 

"Addie?" Natasha's soothing, alto voice took me away from my thoughts as I looked up quickly. "What's up,Nat?" The red-head looked at me curiously, as if she could see right through me, and smiled. "I heard you on the phone. Is everything okay?" I nodded quickly, muttering about the Chinese food. She left the room, leaving me to my thoughts as I saw Bucky standing nearby. 

 

"You okay, doll?" Smiling warmly at him, I nodded, hopping on the counter, allowing my feet to dangle. He walked over, his dark hair pulled back, still wearing the Christmas sweater I bought him as a joke, resting his hands on either side of my thighs. 

 

I looked into the stormy ocean that I loved so much, seeing confusion in them. "Are you okay?" I murmured, resting my hand on his cheek, feeling him lean into the touch. "Just curious about something." He shrugged, looking away from me. "Are you sure? You're never like this with me, James." I sighed, removing my hand from his cheek, placing it in my lap, fiddling with the hem of my sweater. 

 

"Why'd you leave so quickly after we opened presents? You're typically so excited for the holiday season, it just felt off." My eyes flickered back up to his as he spoke quietly. "I don't know, I guess I just feel like this season isn't as great as last year. It was just us decorating, everyone is so tired, it just felt like a nusiance this year." 

 

"Oh." His eyes focused beside me as I sighed. "I loved getting to decorate with you, Wanda, and Vision, but it didn't feel like it was really Christmas. It doesn't help that I was angry about the mission as well." His blue irises shined in the light as our foreheads touched, allowing the silence to cover us. 

 

"Guys? Who ordered Chinese?" Steve walked in with flats of cartons, all labeled, confused. "Me. There isn't any food to cook for dinner so I ordered all of our favorites." I smiled at the blond who was followed by Clint and Sam with more flats. "I figured Thor would pop in and feeding two super-soliders isn't cheap." I joked quietly, seeing Bucky smile a little. Steve nodded in agreement, grabbing his cartons of chicken and rice, heading back to the paused movie. 

 

Dad eventually popped up, in the search of food, finding empty cartons and huffed. "Check the fridge, Addie made sure to save your favorite." Natasha never looking away from the screen responded to the unasked question. He opened the door to see two cartons, one with rice and the other with Mar Far Chicken in it. "Where even is Adds?" Tony looked around the room, a super-solider and a genius missing from the rag-tag bunch. 

 

"They went to go have their own Christmas exchange." Sam piped up from his spot on the sectional, where he was buried underneath blankets. Tony hummed, plopping on Steve as the screen showed scenes from Gremlins. 

 

Upstairs in the penthouse, a floor away, I took the presents from around the tinsel tree, handing Bucky his, while scanning boxes for my name. I had managed to scrounge up a few memorabilia from the 1940's and gifted him the entire Star Wars set, as incentive to watch them. I opened one of my packages to reveal a silver locket with dad and mom on one side, the other with a picture of Bucky and me from our anniversary. I clasped the necklace around my neck, marveling at its beauty in the dim light. 

 

Bucky had given me a few more knick-knacks, mostly centered around books, before our gift exchange was done. I left the room to plug in my phone and came back to see Bucky fiddling with the small ornament again. "James, what is that?" I murmured as I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to see. "Close your eyes." 

 

I did as I was told, feeling him escape my grasp, and stood patiently. "Open." My eyes fluttered open, seeing him on one knee, the ornament open to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring, styled to look like a flower. "James?" I whispered, seeing him smile widely.

 

"A year ago, I was on the run, hiding from who I was and from being captured by either Hydra or SHIELD. I never thought in my ninety-six years, I would meet the woman I would call the love of my life, the woman of my dreams, and who was the unlucky person who got me as a soulmate. As I reflect on this last year with you, I wouldn't change anything, I wouldn't ask for anything else. I love you so much, Addison Stark." He paused. 

 

"So, will you grant me by biggest wish, by saying that you'll become my wife?" His blue eyes were watering and I could barely breathe. "Oh my god, James. Yes, a million times yes." I managed to get out, seeing the biggest smile grow across his face. 

 

He stood up, sliding the ring on my finger before picking me up and hugging me tightly. "I love you so much, James Barnes. I can't wait to be your wife." I pressed a kiss to his nose. I went to do it again, only catching his lips by accident as his head moved up. Our lips stayed connected as we stood there, still in the post-proposal bliss. 

 

"May 2016 come at me, I'll be ready for it." I smiled at him, our foreheads pressed together. "Together." He murmured back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Christmas chapter, everyone! I was spending the holidays with my family and forgot my laptop in my apartment at university. I hope you all had a happy Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
